


Das Bündnis

by Blue_Amber



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Asgard, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loki-centric, Loss, Magic-Users, Mild Smut, New York City, Partnership, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber
Summary: Bisher scheiterte jeder Versuch Lokis, den Thron Asgards zu besteigen und zu halten. Doch plötzlich taucht eine junge Frau auf, die anbietet, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.Das jedoch nicht ohne Gegenleistung...Wer ist sie?Was kann sie?Was will sie?Und wird das Bündnis Loki wirklich helfen?





	1. Teaser

»Ich danke dir, Bruder!« Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln blickte Loki noch immer auf das große Tor zum Thronsaal, durch das Thor soeben verschwunden war.

Das lief doch besser als geplant. Nun hatte er Thor aus dem Weg geräumt. Der würde jetzt glücklich zu seiner geliebten Jane nach Midgard gehen. Blieb noch der Allvater – das weitaus größere Problem.

Gerade wollte der Gott sich erheben, als er ein Klatschen hörte. Es schien lediglich von einem Paar Hände herzurühren. Verwundert sah er sich um. Schräg hinter dem Thron stand eine junge Frau, dunkelhaarig, hübsch, jedoch nicht auffällig. Sie war in die Gewänder einer Kammerdienerin des Palasts gekleidet, doch Loki konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben – und er hatte ein wirklich gutes Gedächtnis.

»Eine schöne Vorführung!«, sagte sie grinsend. »Den wahren Thronfolger auf diese Weise aus dem Weg zu räumen. Doch sinnlos, wenn man es genau betrachtet. Schließlich bist du nicht Spross von Odin, was dich zu keinem Anwärter auf den Thron macht.«

»Wer bist du?«, fragte Loki.

Es war nur eine von vielen Fragen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten. Wie hatte sie sich anschleichen gekonnt? Er war davon ausgegangen, dass keiner aus Thor und ihm im Thronsaal gewesen war – und er hatte eigentlich ein gutes Gespür dafür. Wieso wirkte sie nicht schockiert oder auch nur überrascht, dass er am Leben war? Woher kannte sie die Tatsache, dass er nicht Odins Sohn war? Das war nicht öffentlich gemacht worden.

»Eine Kammerdienerin«, antwortete sie.

»Nein«, gab Loki zurück. »Ich vergesse selten ein Gesicht. Wer bist du wirklich?«

»Ich beantworte deine Frage, wenn du mir meine beantwortest.« Sie lächelte. »Was ist dein Plan? In Gestalt von Odin herrschen?«

»Woher weißt du … ?« Loki war zutiefst erstaunt.

Wie konnte sie das wissen?

»Verstehe«, murmelte sie. »Du hast Thor weggeschickt. Doch was planst du mit dem Allvater? Um als Odin herrschen zu können, muss der echte Odin verschwinden. Hast du ihn schon getötet oder musst du das noch tun?«

»Diese Aufgabe liegt noch vor mir.« Er war aufgestanden und war die Stufen des Throns heruntergestiegen, kam mit Gungnir in der Hand auf sie zu. »Vielleicht muss ich doch nicht wissen, wer du bist«, stellte er bedrohlich fest. »Jedenfalls weißt du zu viel. Deshalb werde ich dich töten, bevor ich mich des Allvaters annehme.«

Es überraschte ihn, dass sie grinste. »Das solltest du nicht tun.«

»Und warum sollte ich das nicht?« Die Spitze des Speers ruhte bereits an ihrem Hals, doch die Frau zeigte keine Spur von Angst.

»Weil dein Plan schlecht ist«, sagte sie.

»Ach, ist dem so?«, fragte Loki mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. »Bisher hat es doch ganz gut funktioniert.«

»Ja, aber du wirst scheitern. Wie die letzten Male«, sagte sie. »Ich kann es dir erklären und dir helfen.«

»Wieso solltest du das tun?«, zischte Loki.

»Ich habe meine Gründe«, sagte die Frau und schob mit einem Finger Gungnir beiseite. »Ich werde die Entscheidung dir überlassen, Loki Laufeyson. Wenn du mich anhören willst, so lass den Allvater vorerst am Leben und triff mich bei Sonnenuntergang in der Schenke, die du mit deinem Bruder und seinen Freunden früher am häufigsten besuchtest.«

Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten davon und ließ einen verwirrten Loki zurück.

Sie schien viel über ihn, seinen Bruder und die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit zu wissen. Loki wusste, dass er klug und gerissen war, hatte kaum einen Zweifel, dass sein Plan misslingen würde, doch ihre Worte hatten ihn getroffen. Möglicherweise war es klüger, seinem Plan einen Tag Aufschub zu gewähren, jetzt nicht zu Odins Kammer zu gehen und ihn zu töten, sondern die seltsame Frau bei Sonnenuntergang zu treffen. Wenn sie nichts interessantes zu berichten hatte, dann konnte er Odin auch noch morgen töten.


	2. Ausgestoßene

Seine Schritte hatten ihn wie von selbst zu der Schenke geführt, so oft war er damals mit den anderen hier gewesen. Er trat ein und sah sich um. Schnell entdeckte er sie, sie saß an einem Tisch in der Ecke und wurde von einigen Männern – wohl Schmiede oder Händler – belagert. Sie schlug ihre unmoralischen Angebote lächelnd aus, was die Männer sichtlich kränkte.

Loki grinste und näherte sich.

Die Frau sah ihn erst an, als er neben ihr stand.

Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: »Na, meine Schöne! Wollt Ihr nicht mit mir kommen?«

Loki war sich sicher, dass sie ihn ebenfalls abweisen würde, schließlich hatte er die Gestalt einer Palastwache angenommen, doch sie überraschte ihn erneut.

»Gerne, mein Herr«, antwortete sie kokett lächelnd und stand auf, strich ihm über die Brust. »Ich habe hier ein Zimmer, wieso gehen wir nicht nach oben?«

Mit einem vieldeutigen Lächeln schob sie sich durch die Menge und Loki folgte ihr unsicher die schmale Stiege zu den Zimmern hinauf, während die Männer enttäuscht ihre Krüge leerten. Wieso hatte sie sein Angebot angenommen? Hätte sie nicht auf Loki warten sollen?

Mittlerweile waren sie in einer kleinen Kammer, die etwas abgelegen war, angekommen und die junge Frau verschloss die Tür.

»Du kannst die Illusion ablegen«, sagte sie dann und blickte ihn an, während er wieder seine normale Gestalt annahm.

»Wie hast du mich erkannt?«, fragte er.

»Ich habe durch die Illusion gesehen«, antwortete sie schlicht. »Ist der Allvater noch am Leben?«

Loki nickte. »Und ich bin gekommen, also sag mir nun, wer du bist und was du mir sonst noch zu sagen hast! Was willst du mir vorschlagen?«

Die Frau bedeutete ihm, auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen und er leistete dem Folge, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte.

»Mir ist bewusst, dass ich dich gekränkt habe, als ich sagte, dein Plan würde scheitern«, sprach sie langsam. »Dafür wollte ich mich entschuldigen und – wenn du es wünschst – meine Aussage erklären.«

»Nur zu«, sagte Loki interessiert. »Ich bin ganz Ohr.«

»Unterbrich mich, wenn ich falsch liege, doch dein Plan sieht vor, dass Thor nach Midgard geht und möglichst selten wiederkehrt. Du hast geplant, den Allvater zu ermorden und dann seine Gestalt anzunehmen und über Asgard zu herrschen – als Odin.« Sie blickte ihn an.

»So ist es«, bestätigte Loki mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. »Ich sehe nicht, wo das Problem liegen sollte. Thor hat selbst gesagt, dass ich es verstehe zu herrschen – dass ich ein guter König wäre, ein besserer jedenfalls als er!«

»In der Tat«, sagte die junge Frau. »Doch dein Plan beruht nach wie vor auf Täuschungen. Als Thor verbannt wurde, hast du dich auch der Täuschungen bedient – du sagtest Thor, sein Vater wäre wegen ihm gestorben, hast alle angelogen. Und schließlich haben die Freunde deines Bruders dein Lügengebilde in nur einem Augenblick zerstört.«

Loki knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich erinnerte.

»So wird es wieder kommen«, meinte die junge Frau. »Lügen solchen Ausmaßes werden immer aufgedeckt, vielleicht dieses Mal von einem Diener, der sieht, wie du dich verwandelst. Denn du wirst die Illusion des Odin nicht über so viele Jahre ständig aufrecht erhalten können.«

Der Gott musste eingestehen, dass sie recht hatte. Dennoch, wenn er auf den Thron wollte, was hatte er da schon für eine Wahl?

»Und was schlägst du vor?«, fragte er schließlich.

»Besteige den Thron als Loki«, antwortete sie schlicht.

Loki lachte. »Die Asen trauen mir nicht! Zudem halten sie mich für tot. Sie lieben Thor, sie haben diesen Hohlkopf schon immer geliebt! Weil er ein Held für viele ist.«

»Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dir helfen kann«, sagte die junge Frau. »Ich will dir helfen, dass du König wirst – und nicht nur irgendein König, sondern der, den die Asen wollen, den sie lieben und dem sie die Treue schwören.«

»Und du glaubst, das liegt in deiner Macht?«, fragte er zweifelnd. »Dass sie den Gott der Lügen lieben?«

Die junge Frau nickte.

»Gut, nehmen wir mal an, dem wäre so.« Loki lehnte sich vor und musterte sie genau. »Wieso solltest du das tun? Was ist dabei für dich drin?«

Sie senkte den Blick. »Alles«, antwortete sie.

»Wie darf ich das verstehen?«

»Ich sterbe, Loki«, sagte sie fest. »Und nur der König von Asgard kann mich retten. Deshalb brauche ich jemanden auf dem Thron, der mir helfen würde – und das würden weder Odin noch Thor.«

»Warum?«, hakte Loki nach. »Was fehlt dir? Oder besser, was brauchst du, was Odin nicht herausgeben würde? Wer bist du wirklich?«

Sie sah ihn durchdringend an, bevor sie seufzte. »Vermutlich sollte ich dir wirklich meine Geschichte erzählen, damit du auch begreifst, wieso ich dir helfen kann.« Die junge Frau stand auf und lief durch den Raum. »Mein Name ist Alennia«, sagte sie leise. »Hast du schon von den Eschen gehört?«

Loki nickte zögerlich. Die Eschen waren eine alte Legende. Die neun Welten bewegten sich in Yggdrasil, dem Weltenbaum, einer Art Esche. Die Zweige von Yggdrasil konnten nicht gesehen werden, ebenso wenig der Baum selbst. Die alten Legenden besagten, dass die Eschen die ersten Wesen gewesen waren, die in dem Nichts, das das Universum vor seiner Entstehung gewesen war, gelebt hatten. Irgendwann hatten die Eschen angefangen zu singen und aus ihrem Gesang war der Weltenbaum gewachsen. Sie waren in ihm aufgegangen und die Legenden sagten, dass sie noch immer in dem Baum lebten, in seinen Ästen, in deren Sphären die neun Welten sich bewegten.

»Sie leben in Yggdrasil und können seine Zweige nicht verlassen«, sagte er und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was das mit ihr zu tun haben sollte.

»Ja«, bestätigte sie. »Die Eschen halten den Weltenbaum am Leben. Sie sind ein großes Volk, beherrscht werden sie von einem huldvollen König oder einer huldvollen Königin. Einst, das ist schon viele Millionen Jahre her, wurden dem König zwei Töchter geboren. Die eine war ungestüm, wild, eine Kriegerin – denn Kriege gibt es auch im Innern des Weltenbaums. Die andere war sanft, weise, gütig. Die erste widmete sich dem Kampf, dem kriegerischen Werk, während die andere sich auf Wiederherstellung konzentrierte, sie las viel, versuchte, die Probleme der Untertanen zu verstehen, erlernte mächtige Magie, um dem Volk so gut es ging helfen zu können.« Sie blieb stehen und blickte aus dem Fenster, vor dem die Dunkelheit heraufzog. »Für den König war es klar, welche seiner Töchter den Thron besteigen würde, wenn er die Bürde nicht mehr tragen wollte – seine kluge, besonnene Tochter. Doch die andere war von Neid zerfressen. Sie wollte den Thron, begehrte die Macht der Königin. Jedoch ist die schlimmste Tat, die ein Esche begehen kann, einen anderen Eschen zu töten. Kein Volk würde solch eine Königin wollen. Und so überredete sie ihre Mitstreiter, die ungeliebte Schwester verschwinden zu lassen. Du musst wissen, bei den Eschen besteht für Verbrecher die schlimmste Strafe darin, dass sie aus dem Weltenbaum verbannt werden. Die Eschen brauchen das Licht im Innern Yggdrasils zum Leben. Verlassen sie die Zweige, können sie nie wieder zurück und sterben innerhalb kurzer Zeit, da das Licht des Weltenbaums nicht nach außen in dieses Universum dringt. Die kriegerische Prinzessin und ihre Getreuen überwältigten die Schwester im Schlaf, steckten sie in eine Kapsel und verbannten sie aus dem Weltenbaum.« Traurig wandte sie sich zu Loki um. »Kannst du schon erraten, inwiefern diese Geschichte mit mir zu tun hat?«

Der Gott wusste nicht, ob er ein Wort herausbringen würde. »Du bist du verratene Schwester!«, hauchte er schließlich und sie nickte.

Er hatte von Anfang an vermutet, dass sie eine er Schwestern war, doch er hatte geglaubt, dass sie eher die kriegerische und nicht die sanfte gewesen wäre.

»Aber wie kommt es, dass du am Leben bist – solltest du denn eine Esche sein?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Es hat auch mich überrascht«, erzählte sie weiter. »Als ich aus dem Weltenbaum in die Dunkelheit dieses Universums kam, dachte ich, dass ich sterben müsste – so wie alle anderen, denen dieses Schicksal zuteil geworden war. Ich hatte Angst, war traurig und verletzt. Ich hatte immer nur meinem Volk dienen wollen, es war mir niemals wichtig gewesen, dies als Königin zu tun. Hätte Elenna – meine Schwester – mir nur gesagt, dass sie den Thron wollte, so wäre ich zu unserem Vater gegangen und hätte ihn gebeten, ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ich hätte mich angeboten, ihre Beraterin zu sein. Ich wusste, dass ich nie wieder zurückkehren würde und schloss einfach die Augen, bereitete mich darauf vor, dass ich vergehen würde wie ein kleines Licht in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit. Ich würde vergehen, einfach verschwinden. Wenn Eschen sterben, gehen sie in Yggdrasil auf, es sei denn, sie befinden sich außerhalb. Dann verschwinden sie einfach. Doch zu meinem Glück war ich eine mächtige Magierin. Mein Körper war stark und die Magie rettete mich. Es war ein Jahrtausende andauernder Prozess, von unendlichen Schmerzen begleitet, die mich in jedem Augenblick quälten. Mein Körper wandelte sich, sodass ich meine Kraft nicht mehr aus dem Innern des Weltenbaums schöpfte sondern aus der Dunkelheit, die den größten Teil dieses Universums ausmacht. Als die Umwandlung vollendet war, wurde ich stärker, konnte mich aus der Kapsel befreien und in die neun Welten gehen.«

»Und lass mich raten«, sagte Loki grinsend. »Du hast einen Weg gefunden, wie du wieder in den Weltenbaum zurück kannst, um dich an deiner Schwester zu rächen? Und dafür brauchst du etwas, das dir nur der König Asgards beschafften kann, weil es dich sonst umbringt?«

Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Nein. Jedenfalls nicht ganz. Es stimmt, einige Zeit hegte ich Groll gegen meine Schwester, doch ich weiß, dass sie eine gute Herrscherin geworden ist. Mein Zorn ist vergangen.«

Loki sah sie verständnislos an. Wenn ihm so etwas widerfahren wäre, dann würde er bis in alle Ewigkeit auf Rache sinnen.

Als schien sie seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, ergriff sie das Wort: »Manches Mal ist es klüger, den Zorn verrauchen zu lassen, andernfalls zerstört er einen.«

»Woher willst du wissen, dass sie eine gute Königin ist?«, fragte er.

»Weil der Weltenbaum noch besteht und sich in den letzten paar Millionen Jahren nicht schlecht entwickelt hat«, antwortete sie schlicht. »Das spricht dafür, dass es den Eschen gut ergeht.«

»Und wozu brauchst du den König Asgards?«, erkundigte sich der Gott.

»Ich sagte es bereits: Weil ich sterbe.«

»Ich dachte, Eschen seien fast unsterblich«, erinnerte sich Loki.

»Normale Eschen, ja, doch ich habe mich gewandelt. Ich ziehe meine Kraft aus der Dunkelheit, was mich mächtig macht, jedoch auch seinen Tribut fordert. Mein Leben dauert nun schon viele Millionen Jahre an. Die Dunkelheit hat an mir gezehrt und nun neigt sich meine Kraft dem Ende zu.« Sie sah auf ihre Hände. »Jedes Mal, wenn ich Magie gebrauche, geht mir mehr Zeit verloren. Im Moment verbleiben mir nur noch etwa fünf Millionen Jahre.«

Loki staunte nicht schlecht. Das war mehr Lebenszeit als er jemals verbringen würde!

»Und wie sollte dir der König Asgards helfen können?« Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie sah ihn ernst an. »Es gibt eine Substanz, die mich retten kann – eine Waffe der Dunkelheit, lange verschollen, jedoch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gefunden und vom König Asgards in die Hände des Collectors gegeben.«

»Der Äther!«, vermutete Loki.

Alennia nickte. »So ist es. Der König Asgards hat ihn dem Collector gegeben und nur er selbst kann ihn zurückfordern.«

Das klang nachvollziehbar. Und nun war ihm auch bewusst, wieso sie nicht Odin oder Thor als König wollte. Die beiden würden es niemals zulassen, dass sie den Äther bekam, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie damit anstellen würde. Dennoch, eines störte ihn an ihrer Geschichte noch.

»Du hast doch gesagt, dass du überaus mächtig bist«, sagte er langsam. »Aus welchem Grund stiehlst du dem Collector den Äther nicht?«

»Weil es mich töten würde«, antwortete sie. »Sobald ich mit ihm in Berührung komme, würde alles davon in meinen Körper strömen. Doch das wäre zu viel. Ich benötige lediglich einen winzigen Tropfen der Substanz, das würde mein Überleben bis zum Ende der Zeiten sichern.«

»Also brauchst du auch jemanden, der den Äther richtig dosiert und dir verabreicht?«, folgerte Loki.

Sie nickte erneut. »Jedoch nicht irgendjemanden. Wenn du mir diesen Dienst erweist, sowie du auf dem Thron Asgards sitzt – als rechtmäßiger Herrscher –, so werde ich dir helfen, diese Position zu erringen.« Sie blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. »Was sagst du?«

Loki überlegte. Er wollte sich eigentlich nicht benutzen lassen und er traute ihr nicht ganz. Was, wenn es wirklich schlecht war, wenn sie an den Äther gelangte? Er konnte sie nicht einschätzen, wusste nicht einmal, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

»Du vertraust mir nicht«, stellte sie fest und Loki fragte sich erneut, ob sie Gedanken lesen konnte.

»Ja. Zumal ich auch nicht weiß, wieso du gerade _mir_ helfen willst – dem Gott der Lügen und einem Verräter ohnegleichen«, fügte er hinzu.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sie. »Weil ich das Gefühl kenne, von seiner eigenen Familie verraten zu werden. Ich habe Asgard beobachtet, seit König Bor den Äther versteckte. Ich habe dein ganzes Leben beobachtet. Ich teile Thors Einschätzung. Ich glaube, du wärst ein guter König. Zudem bist du mir nicht unähnlich und ein Teil von mir will, dass du das bekommst, was mir verwehrt geblieben ist.« Sie legte eine Hand auf sein Knie und sah ihm fest in die Augen. »Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass der Äther nicht mehr tun wird als mich zu retten, mein Leben zu verlängern. Mehr kann ich leider nicht tun. Nun liegt es an dir, ob du mir trauen willst – oder wenigstens mit mir zusammenarbeiten.«

Loki zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nickte er langsam. Wenn sie ihn verraten wollte, dann musste er einfach rechtzeitig reagieren. Notfalls konnte er ihr immer noch den Äther vorenthalten.

Sie atmete erleichtert auf. »Ich danke dir!«

»Doch eines würde mich noch interessieren«, sagte Loki. »Wie hast du mich vorhin erkannt?«

»Ich kann durch jede Art der Illusion hindurchsehen«, antwortete sie leise. »Aber du hast noch eine weitere Frage.«

Loki schmunzelte. »Die alten Geschichten sagen, dass die Eschen unendlich schön wären. Doch du siehst eher gewöhnlich aus. Wieso?«

Alennia lächelte, bevor ein silbriger Schimmer über ihren Körper fuhr. Einen Wimpernschlag später grinste Loki Loki an. »Nicht nur du kannst dein Aussehen verändern!«, ließ er verlauten, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte.

Der Gott war beeindruckt. »Und wie siehst du wirklich aus?«, fragte er neugierig.

»Das zeige ich dir ein anderes Mal«, flüsterte sie.

Loki war enttäuscht, ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. »Also, willst du mir offenbaren, wie dein Plan aussieht, mich als geliebten König auf den Thron zu bekommen?«

Da war er wirklich gespannt.


	3. Unbekannter Helfer

Das Ungeheuer sprang brüllend auf ihn zu. Mjölnir traf es noch in der Luft und schleuderte es zu Boden. Es schlug mit einem kläglichen Winseln auf dem harten Stein auf, kam jedoch sofort wieder auf die Beine und startete eine neuerlichen Attacke. Thor richtete seinen Angriff gegen ein anderes Exemplar, bevor er dieses erneut niederwarf und ihm mit dem Hammer den Kopf zertrümmerte.

Doch damit war sein Problem noch lange nicht gelöst. Eines der Ungeheuer, die Alfheim überfallen hatten, war getötet, doch es drängten stetig neue auf die Krieger Asgards zu. Die Bestien schienen eine Mischung aus Löwen und Schlangen zu sein. Sie hatten furchtbare Krallen und gewaltige Mähnen, Bärenkräfte, waren jedoch wendig und nicht wenige Krieger hatte ihr Biss bereits das Leben gekostet. Thor wusste nicht einmal, was für Kreaturen das waren, solche waren ihm noch nie zuvor untergekommen. Aber sie waren ohne jeden Zweifel stark. Bei den meisten Wesen genügte ein Schlag Mjölnirs, um sie zu fällen, doch heute war es anders.

Seine Freunde – Lady Sif und die Tapferen Drei – hatten ähnlich gewaltige Probleme wie der Donnergott selbst, sich der Ungeheuer zu erwehren. Von den anderen Kriegern ganz zu schweigen, immerhin waren Thor und seine Freunde die besten Kämpfer in den neun Welten.

Früh an diesem Tag hatte sie der Hilferuf Alfheims auf Asgard erreicht. Sie würden von Wesen unbekannter Herkunft angegriffen und ihre Krieger könnten nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Sofort hatte Thor seine Freunde zusammengerufen und war nach Alfheim gereist. Auf den ersten Blick war ihnen bewusst gewesen, dass es sich um ein größeres Problem handelte als zunächst gedacht.

Die Ungeheuer waren wild, doch sie schienen eine Streitmacht zu bilden, schienen klug zu handeln, strategisch. Sie griffen nie alleine an, wahrten gewissen Formationen und waren zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Thor hatte es an eine Invasion erinnert. Die Wesen hatten die Dörfer überfallen und waren dabei, gleichermaßen Krieger und Volk niederzuschlachten.

Heimdall hatte sie offenbar beobachtet, da ihnen kurze Zeit später viele Krieger Asgards als Verstärkung nachgesandt wurden.

Thor legte einige der Bestien mit Blitzen lahm, doch sie waren nicht leicht zu töten. Zudem kämpften sie bereits seit vielen Stunden und allmählich spürte er erste Zeichen der Erschöpfung.

Was waren das nur für Kreaturen? Und weshalb nahm ihre Zahl kaum ab?

Er sah sich nach Lady Sif um. Sie lag in der Nähe unter einer der Bestien und versuchte, deren Biss zu entgehen, während ein anderes Exemplar bereits herbeisprang, um der Kriegerin den Garaus zu machen. Auf seiner anderen Seite wurde Volstagg von gleich acht Ungeheuern umringt und Fandral und Hogun kämpften in einiger Entfernung Rücken an Rücken.

Sie schienen zurecht zu kommen, doch wer brauchte Thors Hilfe mehr – Sif oder Volstagg?

Doch auch ihn umringten die Monster nun wieder.

Sollte dies ihr Ende werden?

Thor umschloss Mjölnir fest mit der Hand, als eine der Bestien zum Sprung ansetzte. Sie schnellte nach vorne, wurde jedoch von etwas im Sprung getroffen und gefällt. Sie schlug keinen Schritt vor Thor auf dem Boden auf und war tot.

Der Donnergott blickte sich überrascht um, als er ein kurzes Messer im Hals der Bestie stecken sah. Keiner seiner Freunde führte eine derartige Waffe mit sich.

Schnell wurde ihm klar, was oder besser wer das Ungeheuer getötet hatte. Nicht weit entfernt bahnte sich ein Krieger seinen Weg durch die Bestien. Thor konnte kein Gesicht erkennen, da der Fremde eine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Der Krieger war ganz in schwarz gewandet und hielt zwei längere Dolche in den Händen, während an seinem Gürtel die Klingen von unzähligen Wurfmessern schimmerten. Der Fremde bewegte sich sehr schnell, war weitaus wendiger als die Kreaturen und schien mit jedem einzelnen Stich die verwundbaren Stellen zu treffen. Seine Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, glichen denen einer Raubkatze.

Während Thor ihn beobachtete, schnitt er der Bestie, die Sif noch immer Probleme machte, die Kehle durch und zerrte sie von der Kriegerin herunter, bevor er Sif zur Seite schubste und die zwei Bestien hinter ihr tötete. Dann lief er weiter, erlegte jedes Ungeheuer, das seinen Weg kreuzte, rettete unzähligen Asen das Leben, wich den Krallen und Bissen übermäßig geschickt aus. Es wirkte beinahe wie ein Tanz. Ihn schien es nicht einmal anzustrengen.

Mittlerweile konnte Thor seinen Blick wieder von ihm lösen und widmete sich selbst neuerlich den Bestien, deren Zahl nun, da der Fremde mitmischte und so wirkungsvoll angriff, schnell abnahm.

Als die Sonne schließlich sank, waren die Ungeheuer besiegt. Die wenigen, die überlebt hatten, waren geflohen. Thor war jedoch nicht ganz zufrieden. Wer war ihr Anführer? Würden sie wieder angreifen?

Doch er wurde von Volstagg aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der zu ihm trat und fragte: »Thor, wer war dieser Krieger?«

Thor atmete schwer, als er seinem Freund antwortete: »Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.«

»Wo ist er?«, fragte Sif und sah sich um.

Bis zum Horizont lagen die Kadaver verstreut, doch von dem schwarzen Krieger, der bis vor wenigen Augenblicken die Ungeheuer bekämpft hatte, war keine Spur zu sehen.

»Er ist verschwunden!«, stellte Fandral fest. »So plötzlich, wie er erschienen ist.«

»Wer auch immer er war, wir schulden ihm Dank«, sagte Thor. »Ohne ihn wäre der Ausgang dieser Schlacht ungewiss gewesen. Er hat viele von uns gerettet.«

»Ob er von einer anderen Welt kommt?«, überlegte Hogun. »Oder von einem Ort außerhalb der neun Welten. Er schien diesen Wesen mindestens ebenbürtig an Kraft und Geschick zu sein.«

»Vielleicht werden wir es nie erfahren.« Thor klang unzufrieden.

Wenn er schon jemandem sein Leben schuldete, so wollte er wenigstens wissen, wer diese Person – oder dieses Wesen – war.

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem Abgesandten der Königin Alfheims unterbrochen, der an die Krieger herangetreten war und sich vor ihnen verneigte.

»Wir danken Euch für Eure Hilfe in dieser Stunde der Not!«, sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. »Richtet auch Eurem maskierten Freund unseren Dank aus. Er hat viele unseres Volks vor dem Tod bewahrt.«

»Es ist unsere Pflicht, den neun Welten in der Not zu helfen!«, entgegnete Thor lächelnd. »Doch Euren Dank können wir dem Krieger nicht ausrichten, da wir nicht um seinen Namen und seine Herkunft wissen!«

»Er gehörte nicht zur Armee Asgards?«, erkundigte sich der Gesandte erstaunt.

Thor schüttelte den Kopf. »Die Bestien wurden vertrieben, doch ob sie besiegt sind, können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Ruft nach uns, sollten sie es wagen, noch einmal anzugreifen!«

Der Alte nickte und Thor richtete den Blick zum Himmel. »Heimdall!«

Das Licht des Bifröst umhüllte sie und einen Augenblick später trafen sie wieder auf Asgard ein.

»Eine verlustreiche Schlacht habt ihr heute geschlagen«, stellte Heimdall mit seiner tiefen Stimme fest.

»Ja, sie war verlustreich«, bestätigte Thor, bevor er nahe an den Wächter herantrat. »Du hast bestimmt auch den Krieger gesehen, der uns zu Hilfe kam, nicht wahr?«

Heimdall nickte. »Er war schnell, geschickt. Vieles verdankt ihr und Alfheim ihm.«

»Woher kam er und wohin verschwand er?«, fragte Thor.

»Das kann ich nicht sagen«, antwortete Heimdall und obwohl er ruhig sprach, bemerkte Thor, dass er verstimmt war. »Er tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und sowie die Schlacht ein Ende gefunden hatte, verlor ich in aus dem Blick.«

»Somit scheint es ein mächtiges Wesen zu sein«, stellte Thor fest.

Schließlich konnte kaum jemand Heimdalls Augen entgehen.

»So ist es«, bestätigte der Wächter.

Thor nickte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Palast. Er musste mit seinem Vater sprechen. Odin würde möglicherweise wissen, was diese Ungeheuer waren, wem sie gehorchten und auch, wer der Fremde gewesen war.

Der Allvater hörte seinem Sohn aufmerksam zu, als jener die Ereignisse des Tages schilderte und eine Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn.

»Diese Wesen, die du beschrieben hast, ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie in alten Geschichten Erwähnung fanden«, sagte er langsam. »Die Undas. Sie stammen wie die Chitauri aus keiner der neun Welten. Noch vor meines Vaters Zeit überfielen sie im Auftrag ihres Königs, des Unda – er war weniger Biest und klüger als die anderen seiner Art – die neun Welten. Sie töteten aus Vergnügen, ein anderes Ziel konnte nie festgestellt werden. Mit vereinten Kräften wurden sie von den Kriegern der neun Welten besiegt. Der Unda fiel und die Rasse wurde beinahe ausgelöscht, nur wenige Exemplare überlebten. Bis zum heutigen Tag haben wir seit vielen tausend Jahren nichts mehr von ihnen gehört.«

»Doch aus welchem Grund haben sie nun Alfheim angegriffen?«, fragte Thor. »Wenn sie sich schon so lange Zeit ruhig verhalten haben?«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, gestand der Allvater. »Ebenso wenig kann ich dir beantworten, wer der unbekannte Krieger gewesen sein könnte, der euch half.«

Thor war enttäuscht. Eine seiner Fragen war beantwortet worden, doch ihre Zahl hatte zugenommen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, als ihn Lady Sif einholte.

»Hatte der Allvater Antworten?«, fragte sie neugierig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, er konnte nur sagen, was das für Kreaturen waren. Doch diese Rasse hat sich seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gerührt.«

Die Kriegerin biss sich auf die Lippe.

»Wir müssen wohl abwarten!«, murmelte Thor und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Er hasste warten!

In seiner Verstimmung rempelte er eine Dienerin an, die zwischen den Säulen hervorgetreten war und ein Tablett trug. Sie konnte es gerade noch auffangen, bevor es auf dem Boden aufschlug. Doch Thor war zu missgelaunt, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Lady Sif schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte der Dienerin zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Unterkünfte machte. Sie musste dringend ein Bad nehmen, um sich die Schlacht abzuwaschen.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, wie der Anflug eines Grinsens über das Gesicht der Dienerin huschte, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Sie verließ den Palast unbehelligt, lief zielstrebig durch die Straßen, unsichtbar zwischen all den Asen, die ihren Weg kreuzten. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch verschaffte sie sich Zutritt zu einem kleinen Haus, auf das keiner achtete. Es sah so aus wie die meisten Häuser in diesem Teil der Stadt. Einige von ihnen standen permanent leer, niemand kümmerte sich darum. Die Dienerin schloss die Tür hinter sich und stieg eine schmale Treppe hinauf, bevor sie in ein Zimmer trat.

»Sie fragen sich, wieso die Undas ausgerechnet jetzt angegriffen haben«, berichtete sie. »Und sowohl die Asen als auch die Bewohner Alfheims wissen, dass sie ihr Leben dem unbekannten schwarzen Krieger zu verdanken haben.«

Sie grinste den Mann, der in der Kammer gewartet hatte, an. Jener trug viele Messer am Gürtel, war ganz in Schwarz gewandet und von oben bis unten mit Blut beschmiert. Loki zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und das dunkle Tuch von Gesicht. Er nickte anerkennend.

»Also verläuft alles nach Plan?«, fragte er lächelnd.

Alennia nickte knapp. »Ja, alles wie geplant.«

»Wie hast du eigentlich die Undas aufgetrieben?«, erkundigte er sich, während er sich der vom Kampf gezeichneten Kleider entledigte. »Laut Legenden gibt es nur noch einige wenige.« Das hatte er schon früher fragen wollen.

Die Dienerin hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

»Ich bin eine Esche – oder ich war es. Ich erinnerte mich an ihre Erscheinung, ihre Art sich zu bewegen und zu kämpfen«, antwortete sie. »Ich habe sie erschaffen und jedes einzelne Exemplar hat nur getan, was ich wollte.«

»Sie waren nicht echt?«, fragte Loki ungläubig.

»Sie waren aus Fleisch und Blut, doch nie lebendig«, antwortete Alennia. »Ich erschuf sie aus der Dunkelheit. Du warst nie in Gefahr.«

»Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen«, sagte Loki und setzte sich auf das Bett.

»Die Zusammensetzung ihrer Atome, die Elemente, ihr Organismus – all das habe ich nach dem Vorbild eines Undas aus der Dunkelheit erschaffen«, erklärte die Esche noch einmal. »Doch keines dieser Wesen hatte ein Bewusstsein. Sie konnten nicht denken, hätten sich nicht einmal bewegen können, waren nur leere Hüllen ohne Willen oder Empfindung. Ich lenkte sie alle, sie taten zu jedem Zeitpunkt nur das, was ich wollte.«

»Deine Kräfte sind bemerkenswert«, sagte Loki anerkennend und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. »Und der große Thor war hoffnungslos überfordert!«

»Das war der Plan«, meinte Alennia. »Thor als unfähig darzustellen und einen neuen Helden für die neun Welten zu erschaffen.«

Der Gott der Lügen lachte auf. »Ich muss sagen, du klingst für mich wie die Dunkelheit und die Boshaftigkeit in Person.«

»Ich danke dir«, erwiderte sie. »Wann wollen wir weitermachen?«

»Geben wir ihnen eine Woche oder zwei«, sagte Loki. »Schließlich ließen wir ihnen auch vor der heutigen Schlacht einige Monate Zeit, bevor wir handelten.«

Alennia nickte.

»Du wolltest mir übrigens noch deine wahre Gestalt offenbaren«, erinnerte sie der Gott.

»Nach der nächsten Welt«, gab sie nur zurück.

»Ich nehme dich beim Wort.«

»Tu das«, lächelte sie.


	4. Stärker und schöner

Thor schnaufte gewaltig und musste sich auf den Knien abstützen. Er ließ den Blick über die ausgedehnten Felder Vanaheims schweifen, die nun einem Friedhof glichen. Volstagg war leicht verletzt worden, doch es erschien ihm wie ein Wunder, dass es nicht mehr von ihnen erwischt hatte.

Einige Wochen hatte nach dem Angriff auf Alfheim Ruhe in den neun Welten geherrscht, er hatte sogar Zeit gefunden, seine Freunde und Jane auf der Erde zu besuchen. Und heute hatten sie aus heiterem Himmel den Hilferuf Vanaheims vernommen. Eine Armee würde die Welt überrollen.

Thor hatte gedacht, dass es sich wieder um die Undas handeln könnte, die ihr Glück nun auf einer anderen Welt versuchten. Doch als die Streitmacht Asgards auf Vanaheim ankam, wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Sehr schnell wäre er heilfroh gewesen, wenn es sich um Undas gehandelt hätte.

Diese Wesen heute hatten entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit den Chitauri gehabt. Sie waren schwer gepanzert gewesen und hatten beeindruckende Waffen mit sich geführt, ihre Körper schienen nur noch halb organisch. Sie waren zwar langsamer gewesen, träger, jedoch viel schwerer zu töten – wegen der Panzerung. Zudem hatten auch sie über gewaltige Kräfte verfügt.

Zu ihrem Glück war bald nach ihrer Ankunft auch wieder der schwarze Krieger erschienen. Auch heute hatte er wieder seinen tödlichen Klingentanz aufgeführt. All diese Monster, die den Kriegern Asgards – den besten Kriegern des Universums, wie Thor sich stets wieder erinnerte – so viele Probleme bereiteten, sie schienen kaum ernst zu nehmende Gegner für den Fremden zu sein. In seinen Bewegungen steckte Leichtigkeit, jedoch zugleich auch eine berechnende Brutalität.

Sie hatten die Schlacht gewonnen und wieder war der Krieger verschwunden, ebenso plötzlich wie er erschienen war.

Auch heute erkundigten sich die Bewohner Vanaheims nach ihm, der so viele von ihnen vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, doch auch ihnen konnte Thor nur sagen, dass er ebenso wenig wusste, wer dieser Krieger war, wie sie.

»Du bist schlecht gelaunt«, stellte Sif fest.

»Ja«, bestätigte Thor nur.

Nie zuvor war er derart auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen gewesen. Gut, bei den Avengers kämpfte er im Team, doch heute war bereits das zweite Mal gewesen, dass ihn jemand hatte _retten_ müssen. Denn er machte sich kaum Illusionen, dass sie ohne den Fremden die Schlacht heute, genau wie die gegen die Undas, verloren hätten.

»Diese Kämpfer waren stark«, sagte Lady Sif und blickte auf die Feinde hinunter. »Stärker als jeder andere Feind, dem ich bisher gegenüberstand.«

»Vielleicht kennt mein Vater ihre Herkunft.«

Sie kehrten nach Asgard zurück und Thor machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Vater, während Lady Sif nach Volstagg sehen wollte.

»Thor, mein Sohn«, begrüßte ihn sein Vater. »Habt ihr in Vanaheim gesiegt?«

Thor nickte. »Doch der Feind war überaus stark. Nur noch halb organischen Ursprungs mit mächtigen Waffen. Sie erinnerten mich an die Chitauri, sie waren nur wesentlich stärker.«

»Hmmmm«, brummte Odin und wirkte beunruhigt. »Wenn ich mich nicht irre, trifft deine Beschreibung auf eine weitere uralte Rasse zu, die seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten ist. Die Tokhar.« Er sah seinen Sohn scharf an. »Wie habt ihr sie besiegt?«

»Es wäre uns nicht möglich gewesen, wäre nicht der schwarze Krieger aufgetaucht«, sagte Thor zerknirscht. »Er war ihnen mindestens ebenbürtig und dank seiner Hilfe hielten sich unsere Verluste in Grenzen.«

»Die Entwicklung gefällt mir nicht«, ging der Allvater nicht näher darauf ein. »Alte Rassen bewegen sich wieder und greifen die neun Welten an. Etwas scheint begonnen zu haben, doch ich weiß nicht, was.«

»Die Infinity-Steine sind aufgetaucht«, meinte Thor. »Viele begehren ihre Macht. Möglicherweise nutzt jemand, der sie in die Hände bekommen will, diese alten, starken Armeen.«

Odin nickte zögerlich, ganz so, als wäre er sich nicht sicher. »Der Fremde könnte etwas wissen«, sagte er dann und blickte kurz einem kleinen Vogel nach, der offenbar durch ein Fenster in den Thronsaal geflattert war und nun in der Nähe saß und sein Gefieder putzte. »Solltet ihr ihn nochmals treffen, bringt ihn nach Asgard, damit wir ihn befragen können.«

Thor verneigte sich leicht und beschloss, ebenfalls nach Volstagg zu sehen. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte er auch gleich seinen Freunden mitteilen, dass sie den Fremden finden mussten.

Als er durch den Saal schritt, scheuchte er den kleinen Vogel auf, der empört zwitschernd davonflog. Er entkam durch ein Fenster, flog an den Bergen entlang, verschwand in einem Spalt und erreichte kurze Zeit später eine Schlucht, die sich nicht zu weit von dem ersten Schlachtfeld in Alfheim befand. Seine Flügel trugen ihn aus dem Abgrund hinaus, über die Felder und Wälder bis zu einer Farm. Sie war verlassen. Der Farmer hatte zur Waffe gegriffen und war beim Überfall der Undas getötet worden. Seine Familie hatte den Hof verlassen, um in der Stadt nach Arbeit zu suchen.

Der kleine Vogel landete auf einem Fenstersims und blickte interessiert ins Innere des Hauses. Ganz verlassen war es doch nicht. Am Tisch saß ein nordischer Gott, der das Geschöpf abwartend anblickte. Die schwarzen Kleider hatte er wieder ausgezogen und drehte lediglich die Messer in den Fingern.

»Hast du wieder Asgard ausspioniert?«, fragte Loki, während der Vogel auf den Tisch flatterte.

»Wir müssen doch wissen, was sie denken«, antwortete der Vogel mit der Stimme Alennias. »Es freut dich bestimmt, dass Thor laut mit den Zähnen knirscht, weil er nun schon zum zweiten Mal nicht der große Held ist.«

Die Nachricht entlockte Loki wirklich ein Lächeln. »Herrlich!«

»Odin hat ihm jedoch aufgetragen, beim nächsten Mal den schwarzen Krieger zu ergreifen und nach Asgard zu bringen«, sprach der Vogel weiter und hüpfte über die Tischplatte. »Das heißt, du musst dich vorsehen.«

Der Gott nickte. »Wie erklären sie sich, dass noch eine Rasse, die eigentlich seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr existieren dürfte, angreift?«

»Jemand, der es auf die Infinty-Steine abgesehen hat, reaktiviert sie, um nach ihnen zu suchen.« Der Vogel zwitscherte, doch es hörte sich wie ein Lachen an. »Eine schöne Erklärung. Wenn es zum Äußersten kommt, dann schieben wir Thanos die Schuld zu. Er kontrollierte schließlich auch die Chitauri.«

»Erinnere mich nicht an den!« Loki schauderte.

Er wollte Thanos wohl nicht nochmals begegnen. Alennia konnte das verstehen, der Titan schien ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse zu sein. Und noch dazu etwas geistig neben der Spur – um es in den Worten der Menschen Midgards auszudrücken.

»Verzeih mir«, bat der Vogel und pickte sanft in Lokis Zeigefinger. »Wann wird die nächste Welt angegriffen?«

»Welche Rassen stehen denn noch zur Verfügung?«, fragte er zurück.

»Ich kann jede erschaffen, doch sie sollten bis Midgard immer stärker werden, wenn du mich fragst«, antwortete der Vogel. »Ich habe noch etwa zwölf in Frage kommende Feinde aus alter Zeit, die mir als passend erscheinen.«

»Eine Woche«, entschied Loki und der Vogel nickte zum Einverständnis. »Erinnerst du dich noch an dein Versprechen?«

Der Vogel legte den Kopf schief.

»Du hast versprochen, mir deine wahre Gestalt zu offenbaren«, grinste der Gott.

Er war wirklich neugierig – eigentlich war seine Neugierde bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er hatte in den alten Legenden viel über die überirdische Schönheit der Eschen gelesen, die kein Bewohner der neun Welten oder generell eines Ortes außerhalb der Äste des Weltenbaums, ertragen konnte.

»Du lässt wohl nicht locker«, seufzte der Vogel. »Aber sei nicht zu enttäuscht! Als ich den Weltenbaum verlassen musste, habe ich viel von meiner Schönheit und Erhabenheit eingebüßt.«

Der Vogel wuchs und nahm menschliche Proportionen an. Nur einen Augenblick später saß Alennia in ihrer wahren Erscheinungsform auf dem Holztisch.

Loki starrte sie an und war sprachlos.

Die Esche hatte eine sehr blasse Haut, fast weiß, beinahe wirkte sie durchscheinend und gleichzeitig wie von innen leuchtend. Ihre Züge waren ebenmäßig, ihre Lippen voll und rot, die Augen groß, mandelförmig und von fesselnder blauer Farbe, die von silbergrauen Einschlüssen durchbrochen würde – es schien, als sei der Sternenhimmel in ihren Augen gespiegelt. Ihr Haar fiel ihr glänzend und glatt über den Rücken und hatte die Farbe von reinstem Gold, das in der Sonne schimmerte. Ihr makelloser Körper steckte in einem langen, weißen Kleid.

Ihre Schönheit raubte ihm den Atem und er konnte seinen Blick kaum lösen.

»Viel von deiner Schönheit eingebüßt?«, fragte er ungläubig.

»Ja«, sprach sie und ihre Stimme war nun so viel angenehmer. »Zum Glück, sonst wärst du angesichts meiner Gestalt wahnsinnig geworden.« Sie lachte und der Klang drang tief in sein Innerstes und wärmte ihn.

»Mir gefällt deine momentane Erscheinung.« Loki hätte ihr so viel sagen können, doch er hatte sich für diese einfache Feststellung entschieden.

Sie lächelte ihn an und strich sich mit der Hand die Haare aus den Augen. Loki griff verwundert danach.

»Was ist das?«, fragte er und drehte ihre Hand in der seinen.

Die Haut an ihren Fingerspitzen war nicht so blass wie die am restlichen Körper. Es schien, als würde durch die Adern und Venen darunter schwarze Tinte statt Blut fließen. Doch die Erscheinung begrenzte sich auf die Fingerspitzen.

»Die Dunkelheit«, antwortete Alennia traurig. »Sie kommt mich holen. Langsam. Ich muss den Äther bekommen, bevor die Finsternis meinen Körper vollständig verschlungen hat.« Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er vorsichtig über eine der schwarzen Adern strich. »Wenn mein Körper gänzlich schwarz geworden ist, dann werde ich sterben.«

»Wie lange wird es denn noch dauern, wenn man es schon in den Fingern sehen kann?«, fragte Loki beunruhigt.

»Einige Millionen Jahre«, sagte sie lächelnd. »Auch wenn sich meine Zeit schon erheblich verkürzt hat durch die Magie, die ich aufwenden musste, um Armeen zum Leben zu erwecken.«

»Und du willst weitermachen?«, erkundigte er sich.

»Ja, denn selbst am Ende unseres Plans werden mir noch viele hunderttausend, wenn nicht sogar eine Million Jahre verbleiben«, beruhigte sie den Gott. »Sorge dich nicht, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir den Thron Asgards schenke.«

»Und ich werde dir dann den Äther besorgen«, hatte Loki auch schon versprochen, bevor er richtig nachgedacht hatte.

»Darauf verlasse ich mich«, schmunzelte sie und entzog ihm ihre Hände. »Soll ich wieder eine andere Gestalt annehmen, damit du dich besser konzentrieren kannst?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich sehe dich gerne so.« Der Gott grinste.

»Ja, denn auch wenn ich nicht mehr so bezaubernd bin wie früher, bin ich doch näher an der Perfektion als jedes andere Wesen, das du je zu Gesicht bekommen wirst«, sagte sie leise. »Doch ich muss eingestehen, du gefällst mir auch – sowohl in dieser Hülle als auch in der Gestalt eines Jotunen.«

»Ich muss mich wohl noch daran gewöhnen, dass du mich anscheinend mein Leben lang beobachtet hast«, lachte er.

»Ich habe viele beobachtet«, sagte sie schlicht. »Aber ich muss gestehen, du hast mich interessiert. Wesentlich mehr als Milliarden von anderen.«

In gewisser Weise fühlte der Gott sich geschmeichelt. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er ihren Worten Glauben schenken konnte. Doch die freundlichen Worte wärmten sein Inneres. Allgemein befand er sich gerne in der Nähe der Esche.

»Doch wenn meine Kreaturen stärker werden, wirst auch du bald Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen bekommen«, sagte Alennia plötzlich nachdenklich.

»Das wäre unserem Plan nicht zuträglich«, gab Loki zurück.

Die junge Frau lächelte. »Dann haben wir zwei Möglichkeiten«, stellte sie fest. »Entweder wir geben den Plan auf oder ich mache dich stärker.«

»Kannst du das denn?« Der Gott wusste selbst nicht, wieso er daran zweifelte.

»Selbstverständlich«, antwortete sie. »Ich kann dich schneller machen, stärker, geschickter, in jeder Weise besser.«

»Ich bitte darum«, sagte Loki, war sich aber gleichzeitig auch unsicher.

Wie wollte sie ihn stärker machen? Ihm war eigentlich nicht nach großen Schmerzen zumute.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört, sprach sie sanft: »Sorge dich nicht, es ist beinahe schmerzfrei.«

Sie erhob sich und trat nahe an ihn heran. Mit geschickten Händen öffnete sie sein Gewand und legte die Brust frei.

»Was hast du vor?«, fragte Loki überrascht.

Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, doch es kam etwas unerwartet.

»Kein Grund zur Sorge«, lächelte Alennia. »Ich muss deinem Herzen nur so nah wir möglich sein.« Sie legte ihre warmen Hände auf seine Haut und diese begann zu kribbeln. »Entspann dich!« Die Esche schloss die Augen und ihr Mund bewegte sich lautlos.

Loki spürte in seiner Brust eine unglaubliche Hitze aufsteigen, sein Herzschlag pumpte sie durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich hervorragend, besser als je zuvor. Seine Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt, er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Sicht sich etwas mehr schärfte, die Farben etwas kräftiger wurden. Für einen Moment schloss auch er die Augen und merkte, dass auch die Gerüche stärker geworden waren.

Nach einer Weile hatte er sich ein wenig an die neuen Eindrücke gewöhnt und sah wieder zu der Esche auf, die ihn sanft anblickte.

»Wie fühlt es sich an?«, erkundigte sie sich leise.

»Ungewohnt, jedoch sehr gut.« Loki musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Er fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser.

»Du solltest dich jetzt daran gewöhnen, vieles wird sich nun anders anfühlen, du wirst mehr sehen, schneller sein«, sagte Alennia und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Und wirklich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich etwas langsamer bewegte als zuvor. Doch nach ihren Worten war er nur schneller.

Es war berauschend!

Zufrieden lächelte er. Die Zeit mit der Esche würde noch sehr aufregend werden.


	5. Durchschaut?

Alennia folgte einem angefressen wirkenden Thor zurück in die Stadt. Er hinkte leicht. Der Kampf heute war härter gewesen als die letzten, von Welt zu Welt hatte Alennia die Stärke ihrer Kreaturen erhöht. Jotunheim war die vierte der neun Welten gewesen, die einem Angriff hatte widerstehen müssen, doch der sechste Angriff insgesamt. Für die Welt der Eisriesen hatte sie eine besondere Rasse wiedererscheinen lassen: Die Tola'na. Es waren mächtige Schattenkreaturen, die einst die Außenbezirke Svartalfheims bewohnt hatten, bevor sie sich in die Weiten des Alls zurückgezogen hatten und nie wieder gesehen wurden. Sie konnten sich durch die Schatten bewegen und mit ihnen verschmelzen – eine grausam Fähigkeit, die Thor und den seinen, die es sich trotz der Differenzen zwischen Asgard und Jotunheim nicht hatten nehmen lassen, den den Angreifern hoffnungslos unterlegenen Eisriesen zu Hilfe zu eilen, erhebliche Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. Schließlich waren sie gezwungen gewesen in der Dämmerung gegen Kreaturen zu kämpfen, die jederzeit verschwinden und an anderen schattigen Orten wieder auftauchen konnten.

Es war gut gewesen, dass sie Loki besser gemacht hatte, so hatte er auch die Tola'na abwehren können. Heute hatte er sogar den größten Teil der Streitmacht alleine besiegt, weil die Krieger Asgards bereits Probleme gehabt hatten, sich die Feinde überhaupt vom Hals zu halten.

Loki hatte als schwarzer Krieger gekämpft und gewonnen und er war gesehen worden. Die Völker der Welten, auf denen er den asischen Streitkräften geholfen hatte, beteten ihn bereits an. Der Plan hätte nicht besser verlaufen können.

Mittlerweile war Thor beim Allvater angelangt. Alennia lehnte, unsichtbar für ihre Augen, an einer der dicken Säulen und lauschte.

»Es ist seltsam, dass alle neun Welten angegriffen zu werden scheinen«, murmelte Odin.

»Und unsere Feinde werden stärker«, steuerte Thor bei. »Heute hätten wir ohne die Unterstützung des schwarzen Kriegers verloren.«

»Habt ihr ihn mitgebracht?«, stellte der Allvater die Frage zum wiederholten Mal, doch wie nach jeder der letzten drei Schlachten konnte sein Sohn nur bedauernd den Kopf schütteln.

»Er verschwindet schneller als wir ihn fassen könnten«, erklärte er. »Doch seine Stärke scheint ebenfalls zu wachsen.«

»So können die neun Welten von Glück sagen, dass sie ihn haben?«, erkundigte sich Odin spöttisch, bevor er lospolterte: »Sie sollen zum König Asgards aufschauen, nicht zu einem gesichtslosen Krieger!«

»Ja, Vater«, murmelte Thor und senkte den Blick.

Alennia grinste. Der arme Thor! Ein Jammer, dass Loki jetzt nicht hier war! Er hätte es so genossen, dass sein großartiger Bruder nun ungenügend war.

»Ihr habt noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wieso diese alten Rassen angreifen?«, fragte Odin.

Thor schüttelte den Kopf. »Auch dieses Mal kämpften kein Anführer.«

Ihr Gespräch wurde von Lady Sif unterbrochen, die sich respektvoll vor dem König verneigte.

»Verzeiht, mein König«, sprach sie. »Doch Thor sollte nun zu den Heilern gehen.«

Odin nickte. »Dann geh! Lass deine Wunden versorgen!« Seine Stimme klang nicht warm, sondern hart.

Oh, er war von seinem Sohn enttäuscht!

Alennia folgte der Kriegerin und Thor, hörte sich an, was sie zu reden hatten.

»Wie geht es Hogun?«, erkundigte sich Thor.

»Er wird überleben«, sagte Sif leise. »Doch es war heute zu knapp.« Sie blickte sich um, als fürchtete sie, belauscht zu werden. »Ich habe das Ende deiner Unterhaltung mit dem Allvater mitangehört. _Bisher trat nie ein Anführer in Erscheinung_. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das so sagen können.«

»Was meinst du?«, fragte Thor verwirrt.

»Der schwarze Krieger.« Sie stellte sich dem Donnergott in den Weg. »Er scheint als einziger keine Probleme mit der wachsenden Stärke der Feinde zu haben. Was, wenn _er_ ihr Anführer ist?«

Alennia blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Diese Frau war klüger als es gut für sie war!

Thor klappte der Mund auf. »Aus welchem Grund? Was sollte er davon haben?«

»Der Held sein«, antwortete Sif. »Uns schlecht darstellen und als großer Krieger in die Geschichte eingehen.«

Die Esche überlegte fieberhaft, doch Thor schien die Theorie nicht ganz zu überzeugen. Er lachte laut.

»Lady Sif, du hast zu viel Zeit mit Grübeln verbracht!«, sagte er bestimmt. »So viel Mühe würde niemand auf sich nehmen. Und aus welchem Grund sollte er seine Streitkräfte zerstören, mit deren Hilfe er alle neun Welten übernehmen könnte?«

Darauf konnte die Kriegerin nicht antworten. Thor setzte seinen Weg fort, dicht gefolgt von Lady Sif, während Alennia sich nachdenklich auf den Weg zurück zu Loki machte.

Er erwartete sie in einem vornehmen Hotel auf Midgard. Da sie diese Welt als nächste angreifen wollten, hatten sie beschlossen, sich schon einmal auf ihr einzurichten. Als sie ihre Verkleidung fallen ließ, bemerkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte er und sprang auf. »Sonst kehrst du stets mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück.«

Alennia setzte sich grimmig auf die Couch und bedeutete Loki, ebenfalls auf der Sitzgarnitur Platz zu nehmen. Er ließ sich auf der zweiten Couch nieder und sah sie interessiert an.

»Lady Sif hat unseren Plan durchschaut«, kam Alennia auf den Punkt und gab jedes Wort wieder, das die Kriegerin mit Thor gewechselt hatte.

Loki knurrte unzufrieden. »Sie war immer die erste, die mich durchschaut hat!«, schnaubte er und knetete seine Hände. »Heißt das, wir sind gescheitert?«

Alennia schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf. »Nein. Dazu sind wir schon zu weit!« Sie blickte auf ihre Hände hinab, die schon beinahe schwarz waren. »Und ansonsten läuft alles hervorragend. Odin ist von Thor enttäuscht, sagt, die neun Welten müssen dem König Asgards zujubeln und keinem maskierten Fremden. Und die Völker lieben ihren Retter. Wir müssen den Plan nur ein wenig ändern, um den Zweifel, den Lady Sif gesät hat, auszuräumen.«

»Wie stellst du dir das vor?«, fragte Loki.

Die Esche sah ihn unergründlich an. »Auf jeden Fall musst du stärker und noch besser werden!«

»Warum?«, wunderte sich der Gott. »Sagtest du nicht, ich wäre stark genug, um es mit allen weiteren Armeen aufzunehmen, die du loslassen wirst?«

»So ist es, doch auf Midgard wirst du dem Anführer der Streitkräfte, die in den letzten Monaten die Welten überfallen haben, gegenüberstehen«, erläuterte sie.

Er war überrascht. »Du hast einen Anführer?«

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schmunzelte jedoch. »Die Armee, die Midgard überfällt, werde ich persönlich führen.« Sie hatte viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten auf dem Weg hierher abgewogen und das schien ihr die beste zu sein. »Du wirst genügend Kraft benötigen, um mich zu besiegen.«

Loki blinzelte. »Da verändern wir den Plan aber ganz schön!«

»Hast du Angst?«, fragte Alennia vorsichtig. »Dass du mir nicht gewachsen bist?«

»Nein«, antwortete Loki. »Ich frage mich lediglich, ob du gleichzeitig eine Armee kontrollieren kannst und selbst kämpfen.«

»Es wird eine Herausforderung«, gestand sie ein. »Doch vertrau mir, der neue Plan wird aufgehen!«

»Auf Midgard werden die Avengers kämpfen«, erinnerte der Gott die Esche. »Hast du das auch bedacht?«

Sie nickte. Die Avengers waren stark, sie hatte sie bereits in Aktion erlebt, doch auch sie würden den Kriegern unterliegen, die sie plante, auf diese Welt zu schicken.

»Aber du wirst wirklich noch um einiges besser werden müssen, bevor du in die nächste Schlacht ziehst«, sagte sie sanft. »Lass mich das zuerst erledigen. Danach besprechen wir den neuen Plan.«

Loki lehnte sich zurück. »Und wie willst du mich noch besser machen? Du hast vor Wochen gesagt, dass du mich nicht weiter verbessern kannst.«

Die Esche lächelte hintergründig. »Ich sagte, auf _diese_ Weise könnte ich dich nicht weiter verbessern«, erinnerte sie ihn. »Doch auf anderen Wegen kann ich dich noch so viel besser machen, sodass es kaum ein Limit gibt. Nur die Widerstandsfähigkeit deines Körpers.«

»Und auf welche Weise willst du mich heute stärken?«, fragte Loki vorsichtig.

Sie sah, dass er Angst hatte. Er fürchtete wieder, dass es schmerzen würde. Alennia erhob sich und kam lächelnd zu ihm.

»Kein Grund zur Sorge!« flüsterte sie und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. »Ich benötige heute lediglich mehr Kontakt.«

Ihre schwarzen Finger fuhren über sein Gewand und streiften es Schicht für Schicht ab, sodass binnen weniger Augenblicke sein Oberkörper entblößt war. Sie sah, dass sich seine Augen weiteten, als auch sie ihr Gewand von den Schultern gleiten ließ. Ihm gefiel ganz eindeutig, was er sah.

Ein wenig war sie auch überrascht von sich selbst, dass sie dies tat. Dass sie so weit ging. Doch es war notwendig! Das redete sie sich zumindest ein, während sie ihre Hände auf seine Wangen legte und seinen Blick intensiv erwiderte.

»Ein wenig mehr Kontakt«, verlangte sie flüsternd. »Ließe sich das einrichten?«

Loki wusste bestimmt, worauf sie anspielte. Jedenfalls kam er Alennia entgegen, als sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen legte, ihn sanft küsste, dann die Arme um seine Schultern legte und ihren Körper an den seinen schmiegte. Der Kuss fühlte sich schön an, angenehm und ihr wurde wärmer.

 

Loki hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch nicht damit, dass sie sich halb entkleiden und ihn dann küssen würde. Seine verbesserten Sinne nahmen den Kuss viel intensiver wahr als jemals zuvor. Ihr Lippen schmeckten unvergleichlich, ihre Haut an seiner war so warm. Instinktiv presste er sie näher an sich und spürte, wie sie an seinem Mund lächelte. Dann wurden ihre Lippen und ihr ganzer Körper wärmer und von den Stellen, an denen sich ihre Leiber berührten, ging ein unglaubliches Gefühl aus, das vertraute Kribbeln, die Hitze, die in sein Innerstes strömte und die, wie er wusste, ihn verbesserte.

Sofort bemerkte er die Unterschiede. Ihr Geruch wurde stärker, ihr wunderbarer Eigengeruch, ihre Lippen weicher, er konnte die Struktur ihrer Haut fast fühlen. Er hörte ihren Herzschlag lauter, sein eigenes Keuchen.

Der Gott stöhnte aufgrund der auf ihn einströmenden Empfindungen auf. Die bessere Wahrnehmung seiner Umgebung, seines Körpers, ihres Körpers und ihre unmittelbare Nähe erregten ihn sichtlich, auch wenn er hoffte, dass Alennia es entgehen würde. Doch wie sollte es? Schließlich saß sie auf seinem Schoß.

 

Alennia löste den Kuss ein wenig widerwillig. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Sie schmunzelte, als sie bei einer leichten Bewegung fühlte, wie gut es sich für den Gott angefühlt haben musste. Sie sagte jedoch nichts und stand auf.

Loki hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Er musste erst einmal die weitere Schärfung seiner Sinne verarbeiten, seine verbesserten Reaktionen.

Die Esche kleidete sich wieder an und trat an die Fensterfront. Midgard war schon immer ein faszinierender Ort gewesen. Sie hatte viele Jahrhunderte hier verbracht. Die Menschen hatten einiges aufgebaut in dieser Stadt, die sie New York nannten. Eigentlich ein Jammer, dass so bald die Zerstörung hier Einzug halten würde.

»Wann sprechen wir über die Änderungen im Plan?«, vernahm sie Lokis Stimme in ihrem Rücken.

Er hatte sich nicht gerührt, die Augen noch nicht geöffnet. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen nackten Oberkörper, die schlanken Muskeln, die sich unter der hellen Haut abzeichneten. Der Anblick hatte wirklich etwas göttliches.

Sie riss sich zusammen und antwortete: »Sowie du bereit bist.«

»Wie viel kostet es dich eigentlich, dass du mich besser gemacht hast?«, fragte Loki und öffnete die Augen.

Alennia zuckte die Schultern. »Einige Tage, möglicherweise eine Woche. Also nichts wesentliches.«

Der Gott nickte und ließ den Blick schweifen. »Es ist ein faszinierendes Gefühl.« Er bewegte die Hände ein wenig. »In Ordnung. Ich bin soweit.«


	6. Avengers!

Die Sirene hallte durch den gesamten Gebäudekomplex. Bruce, der mit Tony, T'Challa und Clint noch beim Frühstück saß, fuhr zusammen und ließ sein Brot fallen.

»Friday, was ist los?«, fragte Tony.

»Es nähern sich große, unbekannte Flugobjekte der Erde, Boss«, antwortete die K.I..

Die Männer sprangen auf und liefen los. Auf dem Gang trafen sie auf Wanda, Vision, Sam und James, die hinter Steve und Natasha herrannten. Der Colonel war nach mehreren Verbesserungen, die Tony an den Gestellen, die sich um seine Beine wanden und jenem das Gehen wieder ermöglichten, vorgenommen hatte, und der einen oder anderen Operation wieder beinahe so beweglich wie früher, was den Milliardär sehr freute.

»Hill hat uns Bescheid gegeben«, sagte die Agentin und nickte ihren Kollegen zu. »Anscheinend hatte Thor recht.«

»Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch, Friday?«, rief Bruce.

»Wenn die Schiffe sich weiter mit der momentanen Geschwindigkeit nähern, haben Sie noch eine Stunde«, errechnete sie.

»Das ist kaum genug«, sagte Steve und Clint meinte: »Wir hatten aber auch schon weniger Zeit.«

Sie erreichten die Umkleiden. Rasch zogen sich alle außer Bruce, Tony und James um. Die beiden letzteren liefen gleich weiter in die Waffenkammer, wo ihre Rüstungen standen.

»Hoffe, Thor kommt rechtzeitig«, sagte James.

»Naja, er wartet ja schon lange darauf, Rhodey«, gab sein Freund zurück. »Der wird sich nicht verspäten.«

Vor einigen Wochen war Thor auf der Erde aufgetaucht und hatte die Avengers zusammengerufen. Anscheinend wurden die neun Welten nacheinander von starken Armeen angegriffen und außer Svartalfheim, das unbewohnt und somit für eine Invasion ungeeignet war, und Asgard war nur noch die Erde übrig. Thor hatte sie davon unterrichtet, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass als nächste Welt Midgard angegriffen wurde und dass sie bereit sein sollten.

Tony hatte sofort eine globale Suche nach Bruce Banner gestartet, denn wenn wirklich eine Alien-Armee, die – wie Thor missmutig betonte – die Chitauri wie eine lästige, kleine Mückenplage aussehen lassen würde, dann sollte der Hulk zur Stelle sein. Glücklicherweise spürte er Bruce schnell auf und konnte ihn auch dazu bewegen, zurückzukommen, worüber besonders Natasha froh gewesen war, die er nur einen Tag vorher gefunden und von der Bedrohung unterrichtet hatte.

Ebenso hatte er Steve kontaktiert und ihn gebeten, sich ihnen mit den sich ebenfalls auf der Flucht befindlichen Clint, Wanda und Sam, sowie diesem Scott Lang anzuschließen. Glücklicherweise hatten sie alle versprochen, zu kommen und nach einigem Hin und Her erhielten die Avengers aufgrund der globalen Bedrohung, die durch diese Armee bestand, die Erlaubnis der U.N. zu intervenieren, sogar in dieser Besetzung, die all die kriminell gewordenen Helden einschloss.

Nachdem sie – vor allem Tony – etwas Druck gemacht hatten, konnten die Regierungen sogar davon überzeugt werden, dass sie die Helden von allen Anklagen freisprechen würden, wenn der Kampf für die Erde ein gutes Ende fände und die flüchtigen Avengers die überarbeitete und verbesserte Version des Sokovia-Abkommens unterzeichnen würden, was diese glücklicherweise zugesagt hatten.

Freudig überrascht hatte es sie, dass der Black Panther – T'Chlalla – sich ihnen ebenfalls angeschlossen hatte. Er war am gestrigen Tag aus Wakanda gekommen.

James und Tony stiegen in ihre Anzüge und führten einen finalen Check durch, während ihre Kollegen aus den Umkleiden zu ihnen stießen.

Tony dachte für einen Moment an den Jungen, Peter Parker. Lange hatte er mit sich gerungen, doch dann beschlossen, dass er dieses Kind einer solchen Armee auf keinen Fall aussetzen würde, und darauf verzichtet, ihn zu informieren.

»Agent Hill meinte, dass es aussieht, als würden die Raumschiffe auf New York zusteuern. Sie bereitet bereits die Evakuierung vor, aber viele werden nicht mehr entkommen können, bevor es losgeht«, sagte Captain America, der sich sein Headset einsetzte. »Wahrscheinlich haben sie es auf uns abgesehen.«

»Wir sind eben in der ganzen Galaxie bekannt«, bemerkte Iron Man, der sich wieder auf die Gegenwart konzentrierte. »Und jetzt wollen alle immer zuerst einen Arschtritt von uns.«

»Stell dir das nicht zu einfach vor!«, ertönte eine Stimme und Thor kam durch die Tür. »Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, was da kommt, doch es ist nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass wir einstecken müssen.« Er erhielt von Hawkeye ein Headset.

»Naja, aber wir werden auf jeden Fall kämpfen«, sagte Black Widow.

»Dann auf nach New York!« Captain America setzte sich in Bewegung, steuerte auf einen der Jets zu. »Wir treffen euch dann am besten am _Stark Tower_.«

War Machine, Iron Man, Falcon, Vision und Thor nickten und machten sich auf den Weg, starteten vor dem Gebäude und wurden kurz darauf auch schon von dem Jet eingeholt.

»Friday, kontaktiere bitte Pepper«, ordnete Tony an.

»Ich stelle die Verbindung her«, antwortete die K.I..

»Pepper Potts«, meldete sich Tonys Freundin – die Auszeit hatte ihnen erstaunlicherweise wirklich geholfen, wieder zueinander zu finden, und nun lief ihre Beziehung besser als je zuvor.

»Hey, Pepper!«, sagte er. »Sag mal, bist du im _Stark Tower_?«

»Ja, natürlich. Ich wollte doch heute Dr. Foster und Dr. Selvig herumführen«, antwortete sie.

Scheiße, das hatte er total vergessen!

»Hör zu, es sieht so aus, als ob in der nächsten halben Stunde New York von einer Alien-Armee überrannt werden würde«, sagte er. »Greif dir einen Jet und verschwinde von da!«

»Ja, ich weiß, Coulson hat sich gerade gemeldet«, gab Pepper zurück. »Wir leiten bereits die Evakuierung ein, doch unsere Jets sind alle schon weg!«

»Was?«

»Ich habe sie zu den Schulen geschickt, damit die Kinder weggebracht werden«, sagte sie. »Wir sitzen hier fest.«

Verdammt!

»Wir sind gleich da!«, sagte er schnell. »Liebe dich!«

»Ich dich auch!«

Dann brach die Verbindung.

»Hey, Leute«, meldete sich Hawkeye aus dem Jet. »Ich glaube, ich sehe sie schon.«

Alle richteten ihren Blick gen Himmel, auch Thor, der auf dem Dach des Flugobjekts gelandet war. Aus dem hellen Blau über ihnen tauchten Raumschiffe von der dreifachen Größe einer Boeing auf. Sie bestanden aus dunklem Metall und hatten eine dreieckige Form.

»Oh, nein!«, vernahmen sie Thors Stimme.

»Was ist?«, fragte Falcon.

»Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen mit alten Rassen beschäftigt. Diese Art Schiffe weist auf die Goaolt hin«, antwortete der Donnergott.

»Und das ist schlecht, weil...?«, fragte Iron Man.

»Vertrau mir, Stark, das ist schlecht«, sagte Thor und ließ einen gewaltigen Blitz auf das erste Schiff niedergehen.

Doch es schien dagegen geschützt zu sein und setzte seinen Landeanflug unbeirrt fort. Mittlerweile landete der Jet auf dem Dach des _Stark Towers_ , während die Avengers, die fliegen konnten, auf der Terrasse des Penthouses landeten.

Dort trafen sie auf Erik Selvig, Jane Foster nebst Praktikantin und Pepper Potts.

»Jane!«, rief Thor und lief auf die Sterbliche zu. »Was tut ihr hier? Ihr seid hier nicht sicher!«

»Ja, das wurde uns bereits gesagt«, antwortete sie und schloss den Gott in die Arme. »Aber wir können hier nicht weg.«

»Aber warum eigentlich immer New York?«, fragte Darcy.

»Vermutlich wegen Vision«, antwortete Thor und alle waren überrascht.

»Wegen mir?«, fragte der Android interessiert.

»Ich vermute, dass der Anführer der Armeen nach den Infinity-Steinen sucht«, erklärte Thor und deutete auf den Gedankenstein.

»Herrlich!«, grummelte War Machine, bevor alle zusammenzuckten, weil eines der Raumschiffe mit einem lauten Krachen und Massen von Staub aufwirbelnd auf einem in der Nähe gelegenen Wolkenkratzer gelandet war.

Sofort öffneten sich Luken im Rumpf und die Goaolt strömten hinaus.

»Wir sollten los«, sagte Iron Man und flog den Feinden entgegen.

Die Goaolt hatten eine Körpergröße von bestimmt zweieinhalb Metern. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren lang und anscheinend sehr kräftig, beweglich und muskulös. An Händen und Füßen hatten sie Krallen, von denen jeweils eine sichelförmig gebogen und wahrscheinlich viel schärfer war als die anderen. Ihre Gesichter hatten mit denen von Menschen entfernte Ähnlichkeit, doch die Mundpartie glich eher einem Raubtier. Sie trugen wenig Rüstung und keine Waffen.

Das alles hatte Tony Stark festgestellt, bevor die Wesen mit einem gewaltigen Sprung das Dach verließen und wie Kanonenkugeln durch die Luft schossen. Sie bewältigten mit diesem einen Sprung mindestens achtzig Meter.

»Scheiße!«, entfuhr es Iron Man, als eine der Kreaturen gegen seinen Anzug prallte und die gebogene Kralle eine deutliche Spur auf dem Metall hinterließ.

Er feuerte aus den Repulsoren auf den Goaolt und das Unwesen fiel gen Boden. Iron Man richtete seine Angriffe auf die nächsten Ungeheuer, doch soweit er es erkennen konnte, wurden sie von direkten Treffern lediglich aus der Bahn geworfen, doch nicht erledigt.

War Machine machte die gleiche Erfahrung.

»Wieso sterben die nicht?«, fragte er laut und feuerte aus seiner Kanone auf den nächsten Schwall Goaolt, der aus einem zweiten Schiff kam.

Dieser Angriff zeigte mehr Wirkung, doch es brauchte viel Munition, um auch nur einen der Feinde niederzubringen.

»Sie sind zäh!«, antwortete Thor, der neben einem der Schiffe gelandet war und mit dem Hammer auf alles in seiner Umgebung eindrosch.

Der Hulk hieb auch mit aller Kraft auf die Feinde ein, schleuderte sie durch die Gegend, doch immer mehr kamen aus diversen Raumschiffen, die überall in der Stadt landeten.

Die Avengers waren ganz klar in der Unterzahl.

»Tony, Rhodey!«, rief Hawkeye. »Könnt ihr uns woanders hinbringen?«

»Wohin denn?«, fragte Iron Man, der zum Tower zurückkehrte.

»Bringt Natasha, Wanda, T'Challa, Lang und mich auf die Straße!«, sagte Captain America. »Wir müssen versuchen, zivile Opfer zu verhindern.«

Der Mann in Rüstung wollte dem gerade Folge leisten, doch er wurde für den Moment abgelenkt von einer Lichtsäule, die neben dem Tower erschienen war. Aus jener lösten sich unten auf der Straße unzählige Krieger in goldenen Rüstungen.

»Anscheinend schickt Asgard Verstärkung!«, sagte Dr. Selvig.

»Dann stellen wir euch mal vor!«, sagte War Machine und reichte Black Widow die Hand, an deren Schulter sich Antman in verkleinerter Form festhielt, während Iron Man sich Captain America und Black Panther schnappte und Scarlet Witch in Visions Armen das Dach verließ.

Sie brachten die Avengers nach unten, wo sich die Krieger Asgards bereits eine gewaltige Schlacht mit den Goaolt lieferten.

Die Avengers trennten sich ganz in der Nähe von Lady Sif und den Tapferen Drei. Auf dem Tower spannte Hawkeye seinen Bogen und fuhr fort, Pfeile auf die Aliens zu schießen.

 

Alennia beobachtete das Treiben auf den Straßen der Stadt. Die Avengers und die Krieger Asgards kämpften tapfer, doch ihre Angriffe hatten wenig Auswirkungen. Noch dazu waren sie langsam. Die Goaolt hatten bereits für viele Opfer unter der Zivilbevölkerung ebenso wie unter den Asen gesorgt. Sie konnte die Verzweiflung fast spüren.

Dennoch, die Erdlinge – Avengers – hielten sich besser als sie gedacht hätte.

Aber langsam wurde es Zeit für den Helden!

 

Erneut hatte sich ein Goaolt in seine Rüstung gekrallt und hinterließ tiefe Spuren. Tony schüttelte ihn mit einer schnellen Spirale ab und atmete durch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zahl der Angreifer überhaupt nicht abnahm. Dafür die Widerstandsfähigkeit der Avengers.

Vielleicht hatte Thor doch recht, möglicherweise stand ihr Ende bevor.

Wie aus dem Nichts stürzten sich fünf Goaolt auf ihn und unter ihrer Gewichtskraft fiel er gen Erde. Iron Man schlug hart auf dem Asphalt auf und hörte das Kratzen der Wesen auf dem Anzug unerträglich laut.

Dann plötzlich kam ein schwarzer Schatten in sein Sichtfeld. Die Kreaturen sackten leblos zusammen und noch bevor er sich wieder erhoben hatte, war sein Retter wieder verschwunden.

 

Lady Sif sah den schwarzen Krieger zuerst. Unglaublich wendig schlängelte er sich zwischen den Angriffen der Goaolt hindurch und mit seinen Klingen durchtrennte er geschickt ihre verletzliche Halspartien. Dass sie diesen Schwachpunkt hatten, hatten die Kämpfer schon früh herausgefunden, doch kaum einem von ihnen war es bislang gelungen, diesen zu treffen.

Anders dem unbekannten Krieger. Auch schien er noch schneller geworden zu sein.

 

»Leute, seht ihr das?«, fragte Black Widow, als der Krieger, der, während er an ihr vorbeigelaufen war, ein gutes Dutzend Feinde eliminiert hatte, mit einem gewaltigen Satz gegen die Fassade eines Hochhauses sprang, sich abstieß, gegen die des auf der anderen Straßenseite schnellte und sich so immer weiter nach oben brachte.

»Ist nicht schwer zu übersehen«, sagte Falcon.

»Thor, ich nehme an, das ist der Wunderknabe, von dem du erzählt hast?«, vermutete Iron Man und landete neben Wanda, deren Angriffe anscheinend als einzige einigermaßen wirkungsvoll gegen die Goaolt waren, mal abgesehen von denen T'Challas, wenn er die verwundbaren Partien mit seinen Vibraniumkrallen traf.

Ein Blitz schlug in eine Gruppe Feinde ein, die sich in einer Seitenstraße versammelt hatten und sie vernahmen die Stimme des Gottes: »So ist es.«

»Beeindruckend«, meldete Vision.

Antman, der sich in seiner riesenhaften Form etwas von den anderen Avengers entfernt hatte und sich den Goaolt, die der Zivilbevölkerung an den Kragen wollten, in den Weg stellte, fragte: »Um wen geht es?« Kurze Pause. »Schon gut, hab ihn grad gesehen. Nicht schlecht!«

»Ja, seine Art zu kämpfen gefällt mir«, steuerte Hawkeye bei, kurz bevor er von einem Goaolt, der anscheinend unbemerkt die Fassade des _Stark Towers_ hinaufgeklettert war, zu Boden geworfen wurde.

Der Agent schlitterte gegen die gläserne Tür des Penthouses und blieb reglos liegen. Fünf weitere Aliens sprangen nun über die Brüstung und steuerten auf die Wissenschaftler und Miss Potts zu, die sich rasch ins Innere des Penthouses zurückzogen.

»Oh, mein Gott! Was machen wir denn jetzt?«, fragte Darcy panisch, als sie bemerkten, dass die Ungeheuer ihnen folgten.

»Tony! Tony, wir brauchen hier Hilfe!«, rief Pepper.

 

»Boss, Miss Potts bittet um Hilfe«, teilte F.R.I.D.A.Y. dem Milliardär mit.

»Worum geht’s?«, fragte jener, der wieder unter mehreren Goaolt begraben war.

»Sechs Goaolt sind auf dem Tower und haben Agent Barton ausgeschaltet. Sie wollen Miss Potts und ihren Gästen an den Kragen«, meldete die K.I. ruhig.

»Was?«

»Boss, ich errechne eine Chance von weniger als Null Komma zweifünf Prozent, dass Sie es schaffen werden, rechtzeitig bei ihnen zu sein.«

»Klappe!«, knurrte Tony, dem jedoch klar war, dass sie recht hatte. »Rhodey, Thor, Vision, irgendwer, Hulk! Kann mal jemand los und Pepper und Jane retten?«

In diesem Moment schlug im Gebäude über ihm ein Knäuel aus War Machine und Aliens ein und verschwand.

»Ich bin zu weit weg!«, sagte Vision bedauernd.

»Auch Thor, Wilson und Banner werden es nicht schaffen«, fügte F.R.I.D.A.Y. hinzu.

Tony merkte, wie ihm Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen stiegen.

Verdammt!

 

Auch Thor fühlte sich hilflos. Die Goaolt hatten ihn gerade eingekreist, als er Starks Hilferuf vernommen hatte. Er hatte versucht zu fliehen und zum Tower zurückzukehren, doch die Angreifer hatten ihn nicht entkommen lassen.

Und nun würde er Jane verlieren!

Sein Hammer traf dieses Mal den Goaolt richtig und das Monster starb. Doch das nächste verkrallte sich in seinem Arm.

 

Pepper hatte Todesangst, als die Kreaturen auf sie zu kamen. Vier liefen auf zwei Beinen, zwei bewegten sich auf allen Vieren. Sie schienen es nicht eilig zu haben. Die Wissenschaftler und sie selbst hatten sich an die Wand gedrängt.

»Jetzt sterbe ich wirklich wegen einem Praktikum!«, jammerte Darcy, während Jane nur zitterte.

Das war wohl ihr Ende.

Pepper wollte gerade ergeben die Augen schließen, als eine weitere Gestalt in das Penthouse stürmte. Es handelte sich offenbar um einen Mann, einen schlanken Krieger, der ganz in schwarzes Leder und Leinen gekleidet war. Sein Gesicht wurde von einer Kapuze verborgen. Auf seinen Kleidern glänzte Blut und auch die langen Messer, die er in den Händen hielt, waren dunkel gefärbt. Er griff an seinen Gürtel und schon flog ein Messer durch die Luft, traf das Monster, das seine Klauen gegen Jane erhoben hatte, in den Hals und tötete es sofort.

Jetzt schenkten die anderen Kreaturen ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem Krieger, bewegten sich nun um ein vielfaches schneller. Sie waren unglaublich wendig und geschickt in ihren Bewegungen, doch der Unbekannte war mindestens ebenso geschwind. Er bewegte sich mit einer fast unnatürlichen Eleganz, ließ beeindruckend die Klingen spielen und in einem todbringenden Tanz fällte er alle sechs Ungeheuer alleine. Es dauerte kaum eine halbe Minute.

Er steckte für einen kurzen Moment die Messer weg und kam auf die noch immer geschockt an der Wand kauernden Menschen zu. Er reichte ihnen hilfsbereit die Hand und half allen nacheinander auf die Beine.

»Danke!«, murmelte Jane und der Krieger verbeugte sich stumm, bevor er sich umwandte und wieder nach draußen lief.

»Wow!« sagte Darcy, die als erste ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. »Was für ein Mann!«

 

Alennia grinste. Das hatte Loki gut gemacht. Die Freundin seines Bruders gerettet. Und auch sonst richtete er einiges an Schaden an der Armee an.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass sie eingriff. Mit großen Schritten verließ sie das zuletzt gelandete Raumschiff, ihr Ziel schon im Blick.


	7. Anführer und Retter

»Vision, pass auf!«, rief Tony, der den Koloss zuerst sah.

Doch es war zu spät. Der Android wurde im Flug getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert. Er blieb mitten auf dem Times Square liegen. Der Platz war zum Mittelpunkt der Schlacht geworden.

Captain America, der dicht neben Volstagg kämpfte, wandte den Blick. Kurz nach Vision war eine weitere Gestalt gelandet. Es handelte sich ganz klar nicht um einen Goaolt und eindeutig um einen Feind.

Er maß bestimmt mehr als drei Meter, war so muskulös, dass der Hulk daneben fast lächerlich wirkte. Er trug eine Rüstung und eine gewaltige, mit scharfen Zacken gespickte Klinge. Seine Haut war grau und sein Gesicht zeigte absolute Erbarmungslosigkeit.

»Der Gedankenstein!«, grollte der Hüne mit einer Stimme, die direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien. »Endlich!«

Er hob sein Schwert und lief auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Androiden zu, als Iron Man sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

»Aus dem Weg!«, knurrte das Monster, schlug mit dem Handrücken nach dem Avenger und dieser flog durch die Luft, prallte hart gegen eine Reklametafel und fiel zu Boden.

Auch der Hulk schien kein ernst zu nehmender Gegner zu sein, er wurde ebenso unsanft wie Tony aus dem Weg geräumt. Nun stand nur noch Scharlet Witch schützend vor Vision.

»Die Hexe!« Der Koloss blieb kurz stehen. »Du hast mich beeindruckt, ziemlich viele meiner Krieger sind durch dich gefallen. Doch jetzt tu dir den Gefallen und geh!«

»Nein!« Sie ließ ihre Kräfte spielen, doch den Gegner schien es kaum zu kümmern, er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

»Närrin! Argamon kann niemand besiegen!« Er hob seine Klinge und ließ sie auf die Hexe niedergehen.

Sie wäre diesem Angriff zum Opfer gefallen, wäre nicht wie aus dem Nichts ein schwarzer Krieger erschienen und hätte sie neben Vision auf die Erde geschubst. Er wehrte den Hieb mit seinen Messern ab, flog jedoch durch die gewaltige Kraft, die dahinter steckte, ein Stück durch die Luft. Er drehte sich und kam aufrecht auf.

Argamon drehte sich zu ihm, während Thor zu Sif sagte: »Ich glaube, der Fremde lenkt doch nicht die Streitkräfte!«

»Du nervst mich!«, grollte der Anführer der Goaolt.

Der Krieger verneigte sich geschmeichelt, während der Feind wieder nach ihm schlug. Der Unbekannte warf sich in die Luft und entging der Klinge um Haaresbreite, zog jedoch gleichzeitig seine Messer durch die Haut am Handgelenk des riesenhaften Gegners. Schon entbrannte ein wütender Kampf zwischen den beiden; der Hüne schlug mit viel Kraft und – für seine Größe – bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit auf den schwarzen Krieger ein, der sich um alle Angriffe herumschlängelte und dem Monster immer wieder kleine Verletzungen zufügte.

»Du hast mir schon genug Schwierigkeiten gemacht!«, donnerte Argamon und holte wieder aus.

Dieses Mal wich der Krieger nicht rechtzeitig aus und wurde frontal getroffen. Er schlug auf dem harten Asphalt auf und blieb liegen.

Argamon wandte sich wieder Vision zu, der neben Scarlet Witch kniete.

»Nun zum Gedankenstein!«, sagte er und trat einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, bevor er plötzlich stehen blieb. »Wo sind sie?«

Er drehte den Kopf und die Avengers sahen sich überrascht an. Vision und Scarlet Witch waren noch immer an derselben Stelle, es schien nur so, als könnte der Hüne sie nicht mehr sehen.

In diesem Moment wurde der Times Square in dunkelgrünen Rauch gehüllt, der sich fast augenblicklich wieder verzog. Argamon wandte sich um und aus den schwindenden Schwaden tauchte der schwarze Krieger auf, der sich langsam aufrichtete. Doch es war nicht nur einer, überall auf dem Platz erhoben sich identische Gestalten.

Captain America blickte sich um, während eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken kroch. Rund um Argamon waren die schwarzen Krieger erschienen, zogen ihre Dolche und warteten auf den ersten Schritt des Monsters. Dieses schien für einen Moment verwirrt, dann wurde es wütend.

»Du!«, donnerte er und packte seine Klinge fester. »Du wirst den grausamsten Tod sterben, den du dir vorstellen kannst!«

Argamon ließ die Klinge nach vorne schnellen und traf einen der Krieger mitten in die Brust. Der löste sich in einem grün-goldenen Schimmer auf.

Thor fühlte sich wie vom Blitz getroffen. Es war unmöglich! Er sah zu Lady Sif, die das selbe zu denken schien und auch die Blicke von Fandral und Hogun fing er auf.

Nun setzten sich die schwarzen Krieger endlich in Bewegung. Sie umrundeten den rasenden Koloss, der immer noch versuchte, sie zu töten, doch er schnitt nur durch Illusionen. Argamon drehte sich wutschnaubend im Kreis, während die Gestalten auf ihn zu schnellten, zurückwichen, um ihn herum sprangen. Plötzlich löste sich aus dem allgemeinen Verwirrspiel einer der Krieger, stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab. Argamon drehte den Kopf, doch er konnte nichts mehr tun, der Dolch des Fremden blitzte und bohrte sich in das rechte Auge des Hünen.

Jener brüllte auf, verstummte dann jedoch und kippte einfach nach hinten um. Sofort beendeten die Goaolt ihre Angriffe, winselten ängstlich und ergriffen die Flucht. Sie kletterten geschwind die Fassaden hinauf, kehrten in ihre Schiffe zurück und schon hoben jene ab, verschwanden in der aufziehenden Wolkendecke und eine drückende Stille legte sich über New York.

Der Krieger zog seine Klinge wieder aus dem Schädel Argamons und sprang von ihm herunter. Sofort wurde er von den Avengers umringt. Er hielt sich die Seite, die von dem erbarmungslosen Schwert des Anführers der Aliens aufgerissen worden war. Er machte eine leichte Handbewegung und die verbliebenen Abbilder verschwanden.

»Wer bist du?«, fragte Captain America, während auch weitere Personen, Zivilisten, auf den Times Square strömten.

Iron Man, Antman und Dr. Banner traten ebenfalls wieder zu ihnen.

Der Fremde atmete schwer, reagierte jedoch nicht.

»Hey! Er hat dich was gefragt!«, sagte War Machine laut.

Der schwarze Krieger wandte sich zu ihm um und seufzte.

»Wie es aussieht, bin ich umzingelt und im Moment auch nicht in der Lage zu verschwinden, wie ich es sonst tat«, meinte er bedauernd. »So muss die Maskerade enden!«

Er zog die Kapuze vom Kopf und das dunkle Tuch vom Gesicht.

»Bruder?« Thor schien ungläubig.

»Loki?«, fragten Bruce und mindestens fünf andere gleichzeitig.

»Hattest du nicht gesagt, der wäre endlich mal tot?«, erkundigte sich Stark charmant wie immer und an den Donnergott gewandt.

Dieser hatte jedoch nur Augen für den Mann, der soeben seine Identität enthüllt hatte.

»Überraschung!«, sagte Loki, wich jedoch einen Schritt zurück.

»Wie ist das möglich?«, fragte Thor atemlos. »Ich sah dich sterben!«

»Ich werde deine Fragen später mit Freuden beantworten.« Loki verzog kurz das Gesicht. »Doch ihr solltet zunächst die Menschen hier in Sicherheit bringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Argamon außer Gefecht gesetzt ist.«

»Ähm, ich glaube der ist tot«, warf Tony ein. »Der hatte einen Dolch im Auge und höchstwahrscheinlich auch im Hirn stecken.«

Loki schüttelte den Kopf. »So einfach stirbt einer seiner Art nicht. Er muss sich regenerieren.« Der Gott sah auf den Koloss hinunter. »Und wenn ihm das gelungen ist, wird keine Zelle dieser Welt ihn aufhalten können.«

»Dann bringen wir ihn nach Asgard!«, sagte Hogun, der mit einigen Asen-Kriegern näher getreten war.

»Beeilt euch!«, sagte Loki nickend.

Die Krieger versammelten sich um Argamon und das Licht des Bifröst umhüllte sie. Keinen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

»Du wirst uns nach Asgard begleiten, Bruder!«, sagte Thor, als er den Blick von dem Fleck abwandte, an dem bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch vierzig Asen gestanden hatten.

Der Gott der Lügen seufzte erneut. »Das lässt sich wohl nicht vermeiden.«

»Einen Moment!«, sagte Vision und kam näher. »Ich danke dir.« Er neigte den Kopf. »Du hast unser aller Leben gerettet!«

»Aus diesem Grund war ich hier«, erwiderte Loki sanft.

Lady Sif war unterdessen an Thor herangetreten. »Das gefällt mir nicht«, flüsterte sie ihm zu. »Wir sollten Loki schleunigst von hier fortbringen und auf Asgard festsetzen.«

Offenbar hatte sie zu laut gesprochen, da die Blicke aller Anwesenden sich auf die Kriegerin richteten.

»Was?«, fragte sie unfreundlich.

»Nun ja, zunächst hat Vision recht«, meldete Bruce. »Ohne Loki wären wir jetzt wahrscheinlich alle nicht mehr hier.«

»Und außerdem haben auch wir das Recht, zu erfahren, was hier eigentlich los ist!«, fuhr Tony fort. »Wer dieser Agamemnon war und was er wollte.«

»Argamon«, verbesserte Loki den Milliardär, bevor er sich an die Kriegerprinzessin wandte. »Deine Sorge ist berechtigt, Lady Sif, doch ich habe heute keine unehrenhaften Absichten.«

Mittlerweile waren Presse und Fernsehen eingetroffen. Es blitzte in einem Fort und Loki hob die Hand, um sein Gesicht zu verbergen, während die Reporter die ersten Fragen durch die Menge brüllten.

»Wer sind Sie?« – »Haben Sie die Aliens wirklich im Alleingang besiegt?« – »Gehören Sie zu den Avengers?«

Die ersten Umstehenden gaben bereits Interviews, aber die Avengers ignorierten die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihnen und vor allem dem Gott des Unheils zuteil wurde. Diesem schien es jedoch unangenehm zu sein.

»Könnten wir uns an einen Ort begeben, der nicht so überfüllt ist?«, fragte Loki und Tony ruckte mit dem Kopf, bedeutete ihnen stumm, dass sie zum _Stark Tower_ gehen sollten.

Viele hatten damit einige Probleme, weil sie von den Goaolt ziemlich was abbekommen hatten, doch am schlimmsten schien es bei Loki zu sein. Er bemühte sich zwar um eine aufrechte, würdevolle Haltung, doch er hinterließ eine Spur von Blut auf dem Boden.


	8. Ein völlig anderer?

Im Penthouse des Towers wurden sie von Jane, Erik, Pepper und Darcy erwartet. Clint war auch wieder auf den Beinen.

»Scheiße, was macht der denn hier?«, fragte er, als er Loki bemerkte, doch Jane schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

»Du warst der schwarze Krieger?«, fragte sie schockiert.

Loki nickte, doch bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, tauchte der Bifröst die Terrasse des Towers in ein helles Licht und als es verblasste stand im Zentrum niemand anderes als Odin höchstpersönlich in schimmernder Rüstung. Er wurde von Hogun begleitet.

Lokis Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich und er trat einen Schritt zurück, als der Allvater in den Raum marschiert kam.

»Hogun hat mich unterrichtet«, sagte Odin zu Thor, bevor sein Blick auf seinen Adoptivsohn fiel. »Ich wollte es nicht glauben.«

»Kann jemand mal ein Handtuch oder irgendwas anderes für Loki holen?«, fragte Tony ungehalten. »Du ruinierst mir hier den Boden mit deinem Geblute!«

Jeder wusste, dass Stark der Boden egal war, er wollte lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass der Gott schwer verletzt war und viel zu viel Blut verlor. Pepper lief los und kam einen Moment später sowohl mit einem Handtuch als auch einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zurück.

Loki nahm das Handtuch und drückte es auf seine Wunde. Der Frottee-Stoff färbte sich augenblicklich rot. Doch den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten wies der Gott zurück.

»Das heilt von selbst«, sagte er. »Danke, Miss Potts.«

»Wollen Sie sich setzen?«, erkundigte sich Pepper und deutete auf die Sitzgarnitur, die noch relativ unversehrt war.

Loki nickte und setzte sich, drehte dann den Kopf und sprach zu allen: »Ich denke, ich schulde euch Antworten.«

»In der Tat«, knurrte der Allvater und setzte sich ungefragt auf einen der Sessel.

Auch die anderen – Avengers, Asen und Zivilisten – nahmen Platz, ließen Loki kaum einen Moment aus den Augen.

»Wie kommt es, dass du noch lebst?«, fragte Thor. »Ich sah dich in meinen Armen sterben.«

»Wohl wieder eine seiner Täuschungen«, vermutete Lady Sif und funkelte Loki an.

Diese seufzte. »Ich wünschte, dem wäre so gewesen«, sagte er. »Ich war dem Tod sehr nahe, doch als Thor dachte, ich würde sterben, verlor ich lediglich das Bewusstsein. Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere war, dass ich in einer Höhle aufwachte.«

»Wie bist du dorthin gekommen?«, fragte Jane.

»Eine … Frau hatte mich gefunden und in die Höhle gebracht, meine Wunden geheilt und mich so vor dem Tod bewahrt«, antwortete Loki. »Sie hat gesagt, ich könnte gehen, doch ich wusste nicht, wohin.« Er blickte zu den Asen. »Wäre ich nach Asgard gegangen, dann hätte ein jeder geglaubt, dass ich meinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hätte, um dem Kerker zu entgehen.«

»War dem im Endeffekt nicht so?«, wollte Sif spöttisch wissen.

»So mag es scheinen«, gab der Befragte zurück. »Ich dachte für einen Moment wirklich daran, einfach zurück nach Asgard und in meine Zelle zu gehen, denn ich war der Täuschungen müde, des Verrats. Doch die Frau hielt mich davon ab. Sie sagte, sie hätte mich nicht vor dem Tod bewahrt, damit ich als Gefangener verrotte.«

»Was wollte sie?«, erkundigte sich nun Odin selbst. »Wer war sie?«

»Sie entstammte einer alten Rasse«, antwortete Loki ohne zu zögern. »Sie erzählte mir von Argamon, der es ebenso wie Thanos auf die Infinity-Steine abgesehen hat. Er hatte sie offenbar angeworben, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie eine mächtige Zauberin war, ihn zu unterstützen. Er offenbarte ihr seinen Plan und als sie ablehnte, versuchte er sie zu töten. Sie entkam ihm schwer verletzt. Sie sagte mir, dass sie nicht die Kraft hätte, um Argamon aufzuhalten.« Er atmete durch. »Dann machte sie mir ein Angebot. Sie wusste, dass ich Eisriese bin und zudem Magier und dadurch äußerst anpassungsfähig. Aus diesem Grund wollte sie mich. Sie würde mich mit ihrer Magie unterstützen und ich sollte versuchen Argamon aufzuhalten.«

»Und du hast das Angebot angenommen«, folgerte Volstagg.

»Um der große Held zu sein«, fügte Sif hinzu.

»Ich bin gerührt, dass du meine Beweggründe als so nobel einschätzt, Sif«, sagte Loki bitter. »Ehrlich gesagt erklärte ich ihr, dass ich kein großer Krieger sei, nur ein Meister der Täuschung. Bei Thor wäre sie da auf einer sichereren Seite. Doch sie sagte, dass Thors Kraft nicht reichen würde, um Argamon in die Knie zu zwingen. Ich erwiderte darauf, dass dann meine ganz sicher noch weniger Erfolg versprechen würde. Aber sie sagte, mich könnte sie – weil mein Körper sich gut zu wandeln vermag – stärker machen, stark genug, dass ich möglicherweise gegen Argamon bestehen könnte. Irgendwann willigte ich ein.«

»Aber wieso gabst du dich nicht zu erkennen?«, fragte Thor. »Wieso bist du geflohen, sowie alle Feinde bezwungen waren.«

Loki blickte ihn unergründlich an. »Weil ich nicht wollte, dass mich die neun Welten für jemand … anderen halten als ich bin«, antwortete er. »Ich habe als Gott der Lügen gelebt und bin als jener gestorben. Und in gewisser Weise gefiel mir diese Vorstellung. Und wenn ihr ehrlich seid, wem wird gerne von einem – wie sagt ihr auf Midgard? – Kriminellen geholfen? Nein, ich dachte, es wäre für alle angenehmer, wenn ich auftauchen, kämpfen, siegen und wieder verschwinden würde. So lange, bis Argamon fallen oder ich sterben würde.«

»Und was hättest du getan, wenn Argamon gefallen wäre und wir dich nicht enttarnt hätten?«, fragte Natasha.

»Da war ich unsicher«, gestand er ein. »Entweder wäre ich verschwunden, hätte irgendwo, weit außerhalb der neun Welten, versucht in Frieden zu leben. Oder ich wäre nach Asgard zurückgekehrt und hätte mich der Gnade des Königs ausgeliefert. Der die Entscheidung treffen würde, ob ich wieder meine Zelle bekomme oder dieses Mal den Kopf verliere.«

»Das klingt, als wärst du des Lebens müde, Bruder«, stellte Thor fest.

Jener seufzte. »Damit magst du recht haben. Aber mein Leben war auch nicht übermäßig … glücklich. Eine Kindheit im Schatten der Größe meines Bruders, von meinem Vater nie so geliebt wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Auch wenn mir anderes erzählt wurde, wurde mein Bruder zum Thronerben bestimmt und nicht ich. Dann fand ich den Grund heraus, aus dem mein Vater mich nicht liebte – ich war lediglich ein gestohlenes Relikt, eine Trophäe aus einem Krieg, dass mein Geburtsrecht niemals ein Thron sondern nur der Tod gewesen war.« Er lachte auf. »Und meine folgenden Taten haben mich auch nicht unbedingt ins Glück geführt. Das einzig gute, das ich je getan habe, war, dass ich gestorben bin, um Thor zu retten. Wer kann mir da verdenken, dass ich meines Lebens etwas überdrüssig bin?« Er wandte sich an die Avengers. »Da ich gerade ausnahmsweise so ehrlich bin, das mit dem Chitauri-Angriff tut mir rückblickend leid. Ich war zu der Zeit wirklich schlecht gelaunt und wollte um jeden Preis beweisen, dass ich herrschen kann, wollte das umsetzen, was mir meine Familie seit meiner Kindheit vorgelogen hat. Nun kann ich sagen, das war falsch. Ein großer Fehler. Meine Taten waren unverzeihlich.«

Die Helden blickten sich verständnislos an.

Hatte Loki sich allen ernstes gerade _entschuldigt_?

 _Loki_?

»Aber nun schätze ich, dass die Gefahr, die von Argamon ausging, gebannt ist«, schloss der Gott und richtete den Blick auf Odin. »Und da ich enttarnt wurde, werde ich mit euch nach Asgard kommen und mich deinem Urteil aussetzen, Allvater.« Er blickte auf seine Wunde. »Hätte jemand ein weiteres Handtuch für mich?«

Pepper eilte wieder los und kam mit einem neuen zurück. »Danke«, sagte Loki.

Stille war eingekehrt. Eine nachdenkliche Stille.

Dies alles klang irgendwie so gar nicht nach dem Loki, den sie alle geglaubt hatten zu kennen.

Hatte er sich wirklich derartig verändert?

Clint konnte es kaum glauben und auch den anderen Avengers fiel es sehr schwer. Und doch, manchmal brachten Nahtod-Erfahrungen die Menschen dazu, ihr Leben zu überdenken. Davon konnte auch Tony ein Lied singen.

Aber war Loki ein Mensch?

Nein, das war er nicht, aber entsprach das, was er sagte, trotzdem der Wahrheit?

Oder war es wieder eine Lüge?

Vor allem die Asen zweifelten an seinen Worten. Er hatte schon so oft gelogen, sie alle hinters Licht geführt, getäuscht. Wieso also nicht dieses Mal?

Andererseits hatte er sie alle gerettet und wollte nicht dabei erwischt werden. Wenn er ein größeres Ziel verfolgte, wieso hätte er das tun sollen?

Ihre Gedanken rotierten um jedes Für und Wider, bis schließlich der Allvater das Wort ergriff.

»Auch wenn du es nicht geplant hattest, so wurdest du doch beim Kämpfen gesehen«, sagte er langsam. »Die neun Welten haben deinen Einsatz für sie gesehen und sie feiern dich als Helden.«

Loki blinzelte. »Was?«, hauchte er ungläubig.

»Du hast viele Leben gerettet, Bruder!«, sagte Thor grinsend. »Hast du geglaubt, das würden die Leute übersehen?«

»Als du das letzte Mal von Midgard nach Asgard kamst, hat nur das gute Wort Friggas dein Leben gerettet«, sprach Odin unbeirrt weiter und alle bemerkten, wie Loki sich verspannte. »Ich bin froh, dass ich auf sie hörte und dein Leben verschonte. Damals hatte ich den Glauben an das Gute in dir verloren, dass du mich je mit etwas anderem als Enttäuschung und Scham erfüllen würdest.«

Die blutigen Finger seines Adoptivsohns verkrampften sich kaum merklich und krallten sich in das Handtuch.

»Aber heute kann ich dir sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, mein Sohn!«, endete Odin und schenkte Loki ein Lächeln, der aussah, als hätte er gerade Mjölnir vor die Stirn gehauen bekommen.

Oder als hätte Thor soeben verkündet, dass er Ballerina werden wollen würde.

Auch Lady Sif und die Tapferen Drei blickten leicht schockiert und beinahe genauso ungläubig wie Loki.

»Wie bitte?«, hauchte dieser dann.

»Die neun Welten haben gesehen, wie du dich für sie eingesetzt hast«, wiederholte Odin. »Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Thor sagte mir, dass er den Thron Asgards nicht besteigen wolle. Er sagte auch, dass du verstanden hättest, was herrschen bedeutet. Und nun hast du dich auch endlich als würdig erwiesen. Du hast die neun Welten geschützt und die Völker sind dir dankbar.« Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der Thor noch breiter grinste. »Also, wenn du des Lebens nicht zu müde bist, bist du in Asgard willkommen. Als mein Sohn und künftiger König.«

Nun klappte nicht nur Loki die Kinnlade herunter.

Nicht wenige dachten in diesem Augenblick _WHAT THE FUCK????_ , aber am überraschtesten wirkte immer noch Loki, der nun wirklich so aussah, als würde Thor gerade im Tutu vor ihm stehen und anmutig den Pas de Deux aus _Schwanensee_ aufführen.

Die Asen blickten erneut überrascht zu ihrem König als hofften sie, er würde verkünden, dass das alles nur ein Scherz sei.

Auch die Avengers warteten auf ein in diese Jahreszeit nicht passendes »April! April!«, das jedoch ausblieb.

»Ist das dein Ernst?«, fragte Loki nach einer halben Ewigkeit und nahm allen damit das Wort aus dem Mund.

»Ja«, antwortete der Allvater lächelnd. »Ich habe so lange gewartet, so lange gehofft, vielleicht doch noch diese Seite an dir zu entdecken. Und jetzt hast du sie mir gezeigt. Du hast demütig für die Welten gekämpft, ohne etwas zu erwarten.«

Da war sich Lady Sif nicht so sicher. Es war immerhin Loki und wann plante Loki nicht, einen persönlichen Vorteil herauszuschlagen.

Doch nicht einmal Loki konnte so weit planen.

Nein, das war nicht möglich!

Aber sprach das dafür, dass alles, was sie gehört hatten, auch der Wahrheit entsprach?

Wieso war das nicht einfacher?

Wieso nur war es so schwer, Loki auch nur ein Wort zu glauben?

»Vater, ich fühle mich geehrt«, sagte Loki langsam. »Aber du solltest deine Entscheidung überdenken. Bisher kannte ein jeder von mir nur Täuschung und Betrug. Sieh dich doch nur einmal in diesem Raum um! In all diesen Gesichtern zeichnet sich nur Misstrauen ab. Keiner hier ist sich sicher, ob mir zu trauen ist, ob nicht alles wieder eine List ist. Niemand macht jemanden, dem keiner trauen kann, zum König. Das wäre Wahnsinn!«

Nun war Sif von Loki überrascht. Sie hatte vermutet, dass er das Angebot des Allvaters sofort annehmen würde, doch jetzt das... Hatte er wirklich so weit über sein Leben nachgedacht?

War er vielleicht wirklich ein anderer geworden?

»Frigga hat stets deinen Scharfsinn bewundert«, sagte Odin. »Ich weiß, was sie meinte.« Er erhob sich. »Mit jedem neuen Wort, das deine Lippen verlässt, werde ich mir meiner Entscheidung sicherer. _Ein wahrer König gesteht seine Fehler ein_ , das sagte deine Mutter immer. Du blickst kritisch auf dich selbst, nicht mehr nur auf andere.« Er wandte sich an die Avengers. »Wir wollen eure Gastfreundschaft nun nicht länger beanspruchen, wir werden nach Asgard zurückkehren.«

Die Krieger und Thor standen ebenfalls auf, Loki folgte etwas verzögert.

Er wandte sich auch noch einmal an die Helden. »Auch wenn es etwas seltsam klingen mag, sollte Odin seine Meinung nicht ändern und ich tatsächlich den Thron Asgards besteigen, hoffe ich, dass wir uns freundschaftlicher begegnen als das letzte Mal«, sagte er leise. »Richtet dies bitte auch S.H.I.E.L.D. aus.«

Die Helden waren recht sprachlos, bis schließlich Tony das Wort ergriff. »Verarschst du uns wirklich nicht?«

Loki lächelte. »Genau das meinte ich, niemand vertraut mir. Warum nur der Allvater das nicht sieht?« Er zuckte die Schultern. »Ich habe keinen Grund mehr, um zu lügen.«

»Wir müssen uns nur noch daran gewöhnen, dass du so … anders bist«, sagte Steve langsam.

»Das verstehe ich«, nickte Loki, bevor er in eine vorsichtige Verbeugung wechselte. »Vielleicht begegnen wir einander eines Tages wieder. Und danke für die Handtücher.« Er händigte Pepper den blutigen Stoff aus und ging dann zu Odin.

Thor verabschiedete sich noch von Jane, sagte ihr noch einmal, wie froh er sei, dass sie noch lebte, dann wurden alle Asen vom Bifröst auf der Terrasse abgeholt.

Sofort wandte Tony sich an Wanda. »Warst du in seinem Kopf? Hat er gelogen?«

»Ja, ich war drin«, sagte die junge Frau. »Doch seine Gedanken sind sehr verworren, ich sah die Frau, von der er sprach. Und als Odin verkündete, dass er ihn zum König machen würde, war wirklich nichts weiter als Verwirrung in ihm. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, dass er zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt gelogen hat.«

»Das heißt, er hat die Wahrheit gesagt?«, murmelte Clint ungläubig.

»Unglaublich!«, hauchte Natasha. »Wie konnte er sich so ändern?«

Wanda grinste. »Das kann ich möglicherweise beantworten. Er hat sich Mühe gegeben, es tief in seinen Gedanken zu begraben, doch ich glaube, dass die Frau damit zu tun hat.«

»Der ist verliebt?« Tony fiel beinahe das Glas aus der Hand, das er sich gerade eingeschenkt hatte.

Sie nickte zögerlich. »Es scheint so.«

Die Überraschungen an diesem Tag hörten wohl gar nicht mehr auf!

»Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er sich wirklich geändert hat«, sagte Bruce.

»Sonst prügelt der Andere ihm einfach noch einmal das Gehirn raus«, sagte Tony salopp. »Noch einer einen Drink? Oder wie wäre es mal wieder mit Schawarma?«


	9. Zurück in Asgard

Es fühlte sich seltsam für Loki an, wieder in seinen Gemächern zu sein. Obwohl er in diesen Räumen einen großen Teil seines Lebens verbracht hatte, war er schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und es fühlte sich gleichzeitig vertraut als auch furchtbar fremd an.

Er ließ sich auf dem großen Bett nieder und atmete durch. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob ihr Plan wirklich aufgehen würde. Den Weg vom Bifröst bis zum Palast hatte er in Gesellschaft von Odin, Thor und den anderen in seiner normalen Gestalt zurückgelegt. Dabei war er gesehen worden. Sicherlich würde sich rasch verbreiten, dass Loki der schwarze Krieger gewesen war und dann würde sich herausstellen, wie die Asen auf ihn reagieren würden.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas an seinem Arm und sah, dass sich die Decken neben ihm ein wenig senkten, als würde jemand dort sitzen.

»Alennia?«, flüsterte er.

»Ja«, vernahm er die leise Stimme. »Ich darf mich nicht zeigen, durchaus möglich, dass dich jemand beobachtet.«

»Wieso bist du dann hier?«, hauchte er, für den Fall, dass jemand lauschen würde.

»Leg dich hin und schließe die Augen!«, sagte Alennia. »Dann können wir uns unauffälliger unterhalten.«

Er tat wie geheißen und fühlte sie nahe bei sich liegen.

»Ich habe nicht viel Zeit«, flüsterte sie nahe an seinem Ohr. »Bald wir Argamon erwachen müssen und dann muss ich wieder in der Zelle sein. Ich wollte dich nur beglückwünschen!«

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich derart optimal laufen würde«, gestand Loki und musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

»Ja, der Plan verlief meisterhaft!« Alennia kicherte und der Laut kitzelte seine Ohrmuschel. »Eine zufällige Demaskierung... Die Tatsache, dass etwas ungeplant schiefläuft, das klappt immer. Doch danach war deine Leistung einfach umwerfend!«

»Du warst im Tower dabei?«, fragte der Gott überrascht.

»Natürlich. Argamon war schließlich bewusstlos, ich ersetzte ihn für eine Weile durch eine leere Hülle und habe diese Zeit besser genutzt«, hauchte sie. »Diese kleine Hexe hat versucht, deine Gedanken zu lesen. Ich habe sie genug blockiert, dass sie keines deiner Worte anzweifelte und die Wahrheit nicht sehen würde.«

»Danke«, sagte Loki.

»Deine Silberzunge hat jedoch auch ganze Arbeit geleistet.« Er fühlte, wie etwas über seine Lippen strich. »Am Ende hattest du sie alle so weit, dass sie dir geglaubt haben. Du hast den absolut richtigen Pfad gewählt.«

»Die Sinnlosigkeit der eigenen Existenz, Reue, Opferbereitschaft, Bescheidenheit und Heldentum«, zählte Loki auf.

»Mehr braucht es nicht«, bestätigte Alennia und ihre Stimme klang, als würde sie grinsen. »Sie werden niemals darauf kommen, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Monate alle geplant waren.«

»Sif würde es gerne glauben«, wisperte Loki. »Aber sie kann es nicht, es wäre zu aufwendig und beinhaltete zu viel Zufall.«

»Sie hast du überzeugt, als du Odin gebeten hast, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen«, erinnerte sich Alennia. »Und es war ein überaus geschickter Zug, noch einmal auf die Avengers zuzugehen. Sich zu entschuldigen und sie gleichzeitig mit den Worten so zu umspinnen, dass sie gefangen werden.«

»Aber ich weiß, dass ich all das nur dir verdanke«, meinte Loki.

»Das mit der Wunde war übrigens nicht als so ernst geplant«, murmelte sie entschuldigend. »Da ist mir die Klinge ausgerutscht.«

»Es hat uns nicht geschadet.« Ein Schauern lief durch seinen Körper, als ihre Finger sanft über den nun nur noch schwach blutenden Schnitt strichen. »Argamon hast du wirklich furchterregend erscheinen lassen. Ich wusste nicht, dass das in dir steckt.«

»Wir brauchten einen Anführer, der den anderen weit überlegen war und dem man zugleich zutraut, dass er all diese Rassen beherrschen und in die Schlacht schicken kann«, flüsterte die Esche.

»Er war perfekt«, sagte Loki. »Doch seit ich dich kenne, bist du nichts anderes als perfekt.«

Sie lachte kurz auf. »Deine Silberzunge wirkt bei mir nicht!«

»Es war nicht meine Absicht«, sagte er. »Ich wollte lediglich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass du all das sehr gut geplant hast.«

»Für mich steht immerhin alles auf dem Spiel«, vernahm Loki ihre sanfte Stimme.

Er öffnete die Augen, drehte sich auf die Seite. »Zeig dich bitte für einen Moment!« Nichts geschah. »Ich habe eine Illusion erschaffen, die dich verhüllen wird.«

Nun verdichtete sich die Leere neben ihm und Alennia erschien. Der Gott setzte sich auf und sie tat es ihm gleich.

»Weshalb gehst du ein solches Risiko ein?«, fragte die Esche.

»Ich muss wissen, wie viel dich der heutige Tag gekostet hat«, antwortete Loki und griff nach ihren Händen.

Sie waren bereits vollständig schwarz und die dunkel gefärbten Adern zogen sich schon bis zu den Ellenbogen. Die Augen des Gotts weiteten sich.

»Sei unbesorgt!«, flüsterte die junge Frau rasch. »Es sieht unerfreulicher aus als es ist. Mir verbleibt noch wesentlich mehr Zeit als ich erwartet hatte. Unser Plan war erfolgreich, Odin wird dich zum König machen und mir verbleiben noch etwa zwei Millionen Jahre. Alles ist gut!«

»Wir können nicht wissen, ob er seine Meinung nicht noch ändert«, gab Loki zu bedenken. »Wenn die Asen und die anderen Völker nun um die Identität ihres Retters wissen, mich jedoch verachten, dann wird er sich anderes entscheiden.«

»Das war von Anfang an das Risiko, das wir bereit waren einzugehen«, meinte Alennia und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. »Ich war in den letzten Wochen oft in den neun Welten und sie lieben dich! Das wird funktionieren!« Sie lächelte ihn an. »Ich muss jetzt zurück in den Kerker, Argamon sollte erwachen.«

»Wieso hast du Argamon eigentlich nicht gesteuert wie die Armeen?«, wollte Loki noch etwas klären, was ihn beschäftigte. »Wieso musst _du_ er sein?«

Die Esche seufzte. »Ich bin mächtig, doch nicht allmächtig. Die Streitkräfte vermochte ich zu erschaffen, weil ich Vorbilder hatte, Goaolt gab es, Tola'na gab es. Somit konnte ich sie … nachbilden und ihnen gewisse Handlungsmöglichkeiten geben. Argamon hingegen gab es nie, deshalb konnte ich ihn nicht zum Leben erwecken. Ergibt das Sinn?«

»Ein wenig. Ich kann jedoch nicht sagen, dass ich diese Unterscheidung verstehe. Leben, Leben nachbilden...« Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie lachte. »Ja, wir Eschen haben eine etwas andere Sicht auf das alles. Vielleicht seid ihr wirklich noch nicht in der Lage, das zu verstehen.«

»Vielleicht nicht«, stimmte der Gott des Unheils zu.

»Ich muss jetzt los. Versuch du doch, ein wenig Lady Sif und die Tapferen Drei zu umgarnen.« Alennia zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand.

Loki legte sich wieder hin und löste die Illusion auf.

 

Als man Odin die Nachricht überbrachte, dass Argamon wieder zu sich gekommen war, rief er seine Söhne und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kerker. Loki schien etwas verwundert, dass er auch gefragt war.

Argamon war in eine spezielle Zelle gesperrt worden, die man nach dem Ausbruch des Krused eigens für besonders starke Gefangene errichtet hatte. Sowie die drei den Kerker betraten, wurde der Hüne auf sie aufmerksam. Er stand so nah wie es ihm möglich war an dem Kraftfeld und blickte sie vernichtend an.

»So, das ist also mein Verhängnis«, grollte er, als er Loki erblickte. »Ein mickriger Eisriese!« Er schnaubte. »Sie steckt dahinter, nicht? Hat dich stärker gemacht!« Argamon schlug mit seiner gewaltigen Faust gegen das Kraftfeld, das erzitterte, jedoch standhielt.

Loki reagierte nicht. Thor wunderte sich etwas, denn selbst er hatte gezuckt, gefürchtet, dass der Schild bersten könnte.

»Hast du alle Streitkräfte angeführt?«, wollte Odin wissen. »Antworte mir!«

Argamon blickte ihn verächtlich an. »Ich muss dir keine deiner Fragen beantworten, _Allvater_!« Er spuckte das Wort aus. »Doch lass dir eines gesagt sein: Wenn ich hier herauskomme – und das werde ich – werden alle meine Armeen, die die neun Welten überfallen haben, lächerlich gegen die wirken, die über Asgard kommen wird! Ich mache euer kleines Reich dem Erdboden gleich, schlachte jeden Mann, jede Frau, jedes einzelne Kind hin!« Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden. »Und niemand wird mich aufhalten können, nicht eure Armee, kein einzelner Krieger! Und wenn Asgard niedergebrannt ist, kümmere ich mich um die Maden aus Midgard!«

»Ich denke, das kann man als ein _Ja_ auf deine Frage deuten, Vater«, sagte Loki spöttisch lächelnd. »Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass es sinnvoll ist, dieses Verhör fortzusetzen.«

»Du warst bei ihr, nicht wahr? Hast mit ihr gesprochen?«, fragte Argamon.

Loki beachtete ihn nicht.

»Sie hat dir erzählt, wieso sie mir nicht persönlich gegenübertreten konnte, so ist es doch? Sie hat dir erzählt, was ich ihr angetan habe.« Er grinste, als Loki für einen Moment die Augen schloss. »Du wirst selbes und noch wesentlich schlimmeres erleiden, das verspreche ich dir!«

Thor sah seinen Bruder besorgt an, der sich entspannt zu dem Koloss umdrehte. »Leere Drohungen erschrecken mich nicht«, sagte er lächelnd. »Du wirst diese Zelle nicht mehr lebend verlassen und das weißt du auch. Du bist geschlagen und wenn du nicht mehr als Beschimpfungen und Drohungen vorbringen kannst, dann haben wir keinen Grund auch nur einen Augenblick länger in deiner Gegenwart zu verweilen!«

Er blickte Thor und Odin an, die beide kurz nickten. Die Männer wandten sich ab. Hinter sich hörten sie Argamon brüllen und gegen das Kraftfeld schlagen, doch es war zwecklos.

»Viel haben wir nicht erfahren«, sagte Thor bedauernd, als sie den Kerker verließen und die Stufen nach oben stiegen.

»Das war auch nicht zu erwarten«, meinte Odin, während sich eine Illusion von Loki löste.

Es war, als hätte jemand die Entspannung von seiner Erscheinung gewischt. Er war noch blasser als gewöhnlich, die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und die Zähne so fest zusammengepresst, dass der Kiefer verspannte.

»Bruder, was ist mit dir?«, erkundigte sich Thor und stellte sich Loki in den Weg.

Dieser blieb stehen und atmete durch. »Argamons Worte haben ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, ich wollte es ihn lediglich glauben machen.«

»Ein Trugbild, um ihn zu reizen?«, fragte Thor. »Hältst du das für klug?«

»Besser als wenn er bemerkt, dass er noch eine Wirkung auf die Welt außerhalb der Zelle hat«, entgegnete Loki schlicht.

»Ganz recht«, stimmte Odin zu. »Würdest du uns von der mysteriösen Frau berichten?«, fragte er dann. »Sie könnte eine wertvolle Verbündete sein.«

»Das will ich gerne tun, Vater«, antwortete Loki. »Doch ich bezweifle, dass sie Interesse an einem Bündnis hat oder noch eines eingehen wird.«

Sie waren in Odins Gemächern angelangt und der Allvater bedeutete seinen Söhnen, dass sie Platz nehmen sollten. Sie folgten der Aufforderung und die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Loki.

»Also, was für eine Frau war das nun?«, fragte Thor und legte Mjölnir auf dem Tisch ab.

Loki rieb sich die Augen. »Ich habe nie viel über sie erfahren. Sie entstammte einer alten Rasse, welcher, das offenbarte sie mir nie, doch sie beherrschte mächtige Magie. Ihren Namen verriet sie auch nicht, denn in ihrem Volk herrschte der Glauben, dass der Name die größte Magie in sich trage und keinem Fremden offenbart werden dürfe.« Der Gott zuckte die Schultern. »Ich nannte sie _Freundin_.«

»Was hat sie dir über Argamon erzählt?«, erkundigte sich Odin.

»Er gehört zu einer aussterbenden Art«, antwortete Loki. »Er wollte in den Besitz aller Infinity-Steine gelangen, um mit der allumfassenden Macht die Seinen zurückzubringen. Wenn ihm das gelänge, dann würden seiner Armeen alle bekannten Reiche überrennen.«

»Eine beunruhigende Vorstellung«, räumte Thor ein. »Und was hat die Frau … Freundin damit zu tun?«

»Argamon wollte sich ihrer Fähigkeiten bedienen, um die Steine zu finden. Er offenbarte ihr seinen Plan, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mit Freuden helfen, eine alte Rasse zu retten. Er bot ihr an, auch ihre Art zurückzubringen.« Loki blickte die beiden Männer an. »Doch sie sah seine dunklen Absichten und verweigerte sich. Er folterte sie, um sie zur Zusammenarbeit zu bewegen, doch sie blieb uneinsichtig. Die Freundin schilderte mir seine Methoden der körperlichen und geistigen Folter, doch dieses Wissen möchte ich euch ersparen.« Er schauderte. »Unschön, sehr unschön. Als Argamon endlich sah, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, gab er den Befehl sie zu töten, doch sie entkam und versteckte sich auf einer unbewohnten Welt – zu allem Zufall Svartalfheim. Dort hat sie mich gefunden.«

»Argamon sagte, dass sie ihm nicht selbst gegenübertreten konnte. Was meinte er damit?«, hakte Thor weiter nach. »Wieso brauchte sie dich, wenn sie so mächtig ist?«

Traurigkeit stahl sich auf das Gesicht seines Bruders. »Argamon hatte sie durch seine Folter zerstört. Ihr Körper heilte schnell, doch ihr Geist nicht. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn sie sich auch nur vorstellte, wieder in seine Nähe zu kommen, wäre sie vor Angst beinahe umgekommen. Aus diesem Grund bat sie mich, durch ihre Magie gestärkt, den Kampf aufzunehmen.« Er stützte den Kopf auf der Hand auf. »Sie teilte mir stets mit, auf welcher Welt Argamons Streitkräfte sein würden. Seit unserer ersten Begegnung sah ich sie nur noch, wenn sie mir diese Information zukommen ließ. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob sie noch am Leben ist.«

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte Thor sofort.

»Sie sagte mir, wenn Argamon besiegt sei, dann hätte sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und keinen Grund mehr, mit all dem Schmerz, den er ihr zugefügt hat, weiterzuleben«, meinte er traurig. »Durchaus verständlich, seine Methoden waren bestialisch.«

Odin nickte. »Deshalb sagtest du, dass sie kein Bündnis mit uns eingehen würde.«

Sein Adoptivsohn nickte steif.

»Gut, danke. Ihr könnt jetzt wieder gehen«, gestattete der Allvater und seine Söhne erhoben sich, verließen den Herrscher.

»Bruder, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist«, strahlte Thor.

Loki lächelte. »Ich hatte all die Zeit befürchtet, dass deine Reaktion eine gänzlich andere wäre.«

»War das der eigentliche Grund, aus dem du dich verborgen gehalten hast?«, fragte Thor weiter.

»So ist es«, antwortete Loki. »Du sagtest, dass du mich tötest, wenn ich dich nochmals hintergehe. Und auch wenn es nicht meine Absicht war, so war mein Weiterleben doch eine Art von Betrug.«

»Als ich das sagte, hatte ich alle Hoffnung verloren, dass der Bruder, den ich von früher kannte, noch irgendwo in dir sei«, erinnerte ihn Thor. »Doch jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, er ist wieder da.« Er legte Loki eine Hand in den Nacken. »Und das macht mich froh. Ich habe dich vermisst, Loki!«

Sein kleiner Bruder erwiderte sein strahlendes Lächeln grinsend. »Ich dich auch.«

Einen Moment standen sie einander stumm gegenüber, dann ergriff der Gott der Lügen das Wort: »Ist es wahr, dass du Vater gesagt hast, du lehntest es ab, ihm auf den Thron zu folgen?«

»Ja«, sagte Thor. »Ich will die neun Welten beschützen, doch das kann ich nicht als König vom Thron aus.«

»Ja, du warst immer ein Krieger«, bestätigte Loki.

Der Donnergott nickte. »Doch ich glaube, dass du mittlerweile ein würdiger Thronfolger für Vater bist. Du hast dich sehr verändert.«

»So wie du dich auf Midgard«, erinnerte ihn Loki. »Bevor du verbannt wurdest, warst du deutlich hitzköpfiger«, stichelte er weiter.

»Ja, die Begegnung mit Jane hat mich verändert.« Thor sah ihn grinsend an, da ihm eine Idee gekommen war. »Hat deine Wandlung auch mit einer Frau … oder Freundin zu tun?«

Loki lachte auf. »Nicht in dem Sinne, an den du gerade denkst!«

»Also ja?«

»In gewisser, jedoch sehr komplizierter Weise.« Loki sah seinen Bruder streng an. »Und weiter werde ich das nicht ausführen!«

»Verstehe«, zwinkerte Thor. »Ach, wie lange ist es wohl her, dass wir zusammen gelacht haben?«

»Zu lange«, gestand Loki ein. »Ich würde das auch gerne fortsetzen, doch die Wunde, die Argamon mir beibrachte, schwächt mich noch immer. Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen.«

»Tu das«, erwiderte Thor. »Wir werden in Zukunft sicherlich noch ausreichend Gelegenheit haben, uns zu amüsieren!«

Sie trennten sich zufrieden.

 

Loki seufzte, als er in seinen Gemächern ankam.

»Bist du hier?«, fragte er leise in die Leere, da er, als er Odin die Geschichte der Frau erzählte, geglaubt hatte, eine unsichtbare Hand hätte ihn am Rücken gestreift.

Aus dem Schatten löste sich eine Gestalt. Einen Moment hoffte er, doch es handelte sich nur um eine Kammerdienerin.

»Meintet Ihr mich?«, fragte sie schüchtern, den Blick gesenkt.

»Wen sonst?«, log er. »Was tust du hier?«

»Ich habe euch ein Bad bereitet«, antwortete sie. »Ihr seid noch immer von der Schlacht gezeichnet, ich dachte, Ihr wünscht vielleicht das Blut abzuwaschen.«

Loki nickte. »Danke.«

Die Dienerin verneigte sich, blickte ihm dieses Mal jedoch direkt in die Augen – auf eine Weise, die er nur von einer einzigen Person kannte.

Alennia!

»Bleib doch noch, wenn du keine anderen Verpflichtungen hast«, bot er an und sie senkte lächelnd den Kopf.

»Wie Ihr wünscht.«

Loki ging in sein Badezimmer und begann sich die schwarzen, in Blut getränkten und von Schmutz überzogenen Kleider des schwarzen Kriegers auszuziehen, bevor er sich in die große Wanne sinken ließ.

Alennia wartete, bis er im Wasser verschwunden war, dann nahm sie eine kleine Schale voll Wasser, seine Kleider und die unzähligen Dolche, setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden und begann, Blut und Dreck abzuwaschen.

»Warst du bei den Gesprächen anwesend?«, fragte der Gott leise.

Sie nickte. »Argamon sitzt grübelnd im Kerker, das gibt mir genügend Spielraum.«

»Mich überrascht es stets auf ein neues, wie furchterregend du als Argamon sein kannst«, grinste Loki.

»Dabei ist er harmlos, verglichen mit dem, was ich anrichten könnte«, sagte Alennia. »Alles, was ich bislang tat, war harmlos, lag weit unter meinen Möglichkeiten.«

»Das ist Angeberei. Ist mir von einer Kindheit mit Thor bestens bekannt.«

»Wenn du meinst«, erwiderte sie. »Deine Fähigkeiten sind jedenfalls nicht zu verachten. Die Silberzunge scheint wieder zu glänzen. Du umspinnst sie meisterhaft! Odin und Thor – vor allem Thor – sind bereit, dir umfassend zu verzeihen und zu vertrauen.«

»Sie werden jedoch nicht genügen, um meine Position zu festigen«, stellte der Gott fest und blickte zu der Dienerin hinab.

»Das stimmt«, bestätigte Alennia. »Doch auch die anderen wirst du bezaubern können. So werden deine nächsten Tage nicht öde.«

»Da hast du recht«, lachte Loki.

»Es ist stets ein Vergnügen, alle für sich zu gewinnen«, meinte sie. »Eine anrührende Geschichte übrigens, die mit der … Freundin.«

»Aufgebaut auf einer hervorragenden Vorlage«, grinste er.

Alennia legte die gereinigten Dolche beiseite und widmete sich der Rüstung. »Ab morgen solltest du dich Lady Sif und den Tapferen Drei widmen, später anderen Kriegern, Bediensteten, Heimdall.«

»Ich weiß«, stöhnte Loki. »Und das wird wesentlich schwieriger als bei Thor.«

Die Esche sah ihn von unten her an. »Ich vertraue auf deine Fähigkeiten.«

»Und was planst du zu tun?«

»Etwas als Argamon im Kerker Aufstand machen, mich in diversen Gestalten in der Stadt sehen lassen und dich in den Himmel loben – um es in Midgards Sprache zu sagen. Und natürlich deine Züge beobachten.« Sie schmunzelte hintergründig.

»Du scheinst mich gerne zu beobachten«, grinste Loki.

»Lieber als andere«, gestand sie und übernahm seine Mimik.

Es gefiel dem Gott, dass sie ihn anscheinend wirklich leiden konnte. Doch auch er mochte sie, ihre Gesellschaft, die Unterhaltungen mit ihr. Anfangs hatte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart oft wie ein Mittel zum Zweck gefühlt, doch in all den Monaten, in denen sie gemeinsam den Plan verfolgt hatten, hatte sich ein Vertrauensverhältnis aufgebaut und sie waren herzlicher zueinander geworden.

Loki kamen die Worte seines Bruders wieder in den Sinn. Er hatte ihn indirekt gefragt, ob er sich in die Frau verliebt hatte. Er hatte sogar die Wahrheit gesagt, denn die Frau existierte in dieser Form nicht.

Aber was war mit Alennia?

Bislang war er davon ausgegangen, dass Liebe, wie Zufriedenheit, nicht in seinem Wesen lag. Er schätzte Alennia, ihre Art, ihm gefiel ihr Aussehen.

Reichte das für den Begriff der Liebe aus?

Das bezweifelte er.

Doch was sollte er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen?

Es würde sich irgendwann herausstellen.

Loki ließ sich vollständig ins Wasser gleiten, von dem angenehm warmen Element umspielen. Zumindest konnte er so weit gehen, sie als Freundin anzuerkennen.


	10. Angriff auf Asgard

Einige Tage waren vergangen seit der Schlacht auf Midgard. Loki lebte sich wieder in Asgard ein und machte sich Freunde. Mittlerweile vertrauten ihm auch die Tapferen Drei und – wenn auch nicht in ganz so hohem Maß – Lady Sif. Es gelang ihm, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Absichten nichts unehrenhaftes an sich hatten und dass er sich durch die Entscheidung seines Vaters geehrt fühlte, jedoch nicht sicher sei, ob dieser die richtige getroffen hatte.

Loki war wieder dazu übergegangen, Odin _Vater_ und Thor _Bruder_ zu nennen, obwohl sich etwas in ihm noch immer dagegen sträubte. Sie waren nicht seine Familie, vor allem Odin nicht, der ihn sein ganzes Leben lang belogen hatte. Und doch tat er es, um das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen wieder aufzubauen.

Sonst lief auch alles hervorragend. Die Krieger schätzten Loki wieder als einen der ihren und das Volk schien ebenfalls von der Vorstellung angetan, der kluge Sohn des Königs – denn wenn etwas über die Königssöhne bekannt war auf Asgard, dann dass Thor stark und Loki schlau war – diesem auf den Thron folgen würde.

Loki wusste nicht, wie viel Anteil an dieser Meinung des Volks Alennia zuzuschreiben war, doch er nahm es hin.

Argamon schmorte noch immer in seiner Zelle, doch er war ruhiger geworden, starrte oft in die Leere. Der Gott des Unheils wusste, dass er das nur tat, weil Alennia sich öfter aus der Zelle entfernte und die leere Hülle, die sie von dem Hünen zurückließ, nicht reagieren konnte. Es überraschte ihn jedoch etwas, dass die Kraftfelder der Kerker scheinbar wirklich keinerlei Auswirkungen auf die Esche hatten.

Im Allgemeinen war er sehr zufrieden mit den Entwicklungen. Jedoch fragte Loki sich, was sein würde, wenn der Allvater den Thron an ihn weitergab und er Alennia mit dem Äther das Leben retten würde.

Wie würden sie es aufnehmen?

Würden sie es erfahren müssen?

Würden sie ihn dann stürzen?

Oder würden sie es hinnehmen?

Doch egal, was es für ihn bedeuten würde, Loki hatte beschlossen, dass er Alennia auf jeden Fall helfen würde. Das schuldete er ihr.

Aber wenn sie gerettet war, was würde sie dann tun?

Würde sie einfach wieder verschwinden, so plötzlich gehen wie sie damals erschienen war?

Vermutlich schon.

Er wurde durch eine plötzliche Explosion aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er lief zu den großen Fenstern seines Gemachs und blickte hinaus.

Was war geschehen?

Er sah es sofort; Große Schiffe schwebten über Asgard und feuerten auf die Stadt.

Loki war verwirrt. Alennia und er hatten ihren ursprünglichen Plan aufgegeben, der vorgesehen hatte, dass auch Asgard angegriffen werden würde. Und Alennia würde nicht riskieren, alles, was sie bisher erreicht hatten, zunichte zu machen, indem sie dennoch eine Armee auf diese Welt losließ.

Das bedeutete, dass es sich hier um einen _echten_ Angriff handelte!

Der Gott machte kehrt, griff sich im Lauf seine Dolche und begab sich rennend zum Thronsaal. Dort traf er auf Thor und die Tapferen Drei, die sich ebenfalls rüsteten, während um sie herum Asen-Krieger Aufstellung bezogen.

»Gehören die zu Argamon?«, fragte Thor seinen Bruder.

Loki schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich weiß nicht, wer die sind und woher sie kommen«, sagte er.

»Sieht so aus, als kämpften wir wieder zusammen«, sagte Fandral. »Wie in alten Zeiten.«

»Wie in alten Zeiten«, bestätigte Loki und nickte ihnen zu.

Sie liefen nach draußen, wo die ersten Schiffe kleinere Fähren ausspuckten, die über die Häuser flogen und verheerende Zerstörung anrichteten.

»Chitauri!«, rief Thor, der die Angreifer erkannt hatte.

»Nicht nur!«, brüllte Loki zurück. »Ich habe auch Dunkelelfen gesehen.«

»Wurden die nicht schon besiegt?«, erkundigte sich Sif.

»Allem Anschein nach, nicht alle«, entgegnete Loki mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. »Das sieht mir nach einem Rachefeldzug aus.«

»Nun denn, legen wir los!« Thor hatte die ersten Fußsoldaten entdeckt.

 

Loki war sowohl seinen Mitstreitern als auch den Feinden haushoch überlegen, doch die Zahl der Angreifer war erdrückend. Während die Streitkräfte Asgards Mühe hatten, sich der Angriffe der Fußsoldaten zu erwehren, richteten die Schlachtschiffe der Feinde die einfachen Bürger. Es war das reinste Blutbad.

Loki fragte sich, woher diese Zahl der Angreifer kam, wer über eine solche Streitmacht gebieten konnte. Sicher war nur, dass es auf der Seite der Asen zu viele Tote gab. Dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein; er hatte doch selbst einen Teil dieser Streitmacht in seinem Exil bereits gesehen, selbst einen kleinen Teil davon gegen die Erde in die Schlacht geführt. Nur einer gebot über die Chitauri.

Thanos.

Er war hier! Auf Asgard!

Es gab kein Portal, das geschlossen werden konnte, sie waren vollkommen unvorbereitet gewesen. Die Asen hatten keine Chance. Jedenfalls nicht alleine...

»Alennia!«, hauchte er.

 

Tief unten in den Kerkern hatte Alennia mitbekommen, dass Asgard offenbar angegriffen wurde und dass es allem Anschein nach nicht gut stand. Die Wachen waren aufgelöst. Offenbar war die Übermacht zu groß und die Verluste der Armee in den Schlachten der letzten Monate zu gravierend gewesen.

Die Esche machte sich Sorgen. Das klang beinahe, als würde Asgard verlieren. Ging es Loki gut? Was würde mit ihm geschehen, wenn Asgard fiel?

Das konnte sie nicht zulassen!

Sie dachte einen Moment nach, dann entschied sie sich einzugreifen.

 

Die Wachen, die vor Argamons Zelle standen, hatten Angst. So ernst hatte es um Asgard noch nie gestanden.

Es beruhigte sie auch nicht, dass Argamon in seiner Zelle reichlich gelassen wirkte. Doch plötzlich rührte sich der Tyrann. Er wich zurück, gegen das Kraftfeld, das er jedoch nicht durchdringen konnte. Sofort sahen sie auch den Grund.

In der Zelle war eine junge Frau, deren Schönheit überirdisch war, aufgetaucht. Sie war in ein blütenweißes Kleid gehüllt und blickte den Hünen kalt an.

»Ich habe dich lange genug ertragen«, sagte sie zornig. »Du hast meine Schwester gefoltert und zerstört. Sie hat sich das Leben genommen, nur deinetwegen!«

»Bitte! Ich flehe dich an!«, winselte Argamon.

»Du hast dein Leben verwirkt, Argamon!« Sie blickte ihn durchdringend an und der Koloss krümmte sich vor Schmerz, bevor er in sich zusammenfiel und zu Staub wurde.

Die junge Frau blickte sich um. Aus der Ferne drang der Lärm der Kämpfe an ihre Ohren. Die Wachen wichen zurück, als die Frau durch das Kraftfeld schritt, als wäre es nicht da, und sich auf den Weg machte.

 

Die Asen hatten zurückweichen müssen. Die Angreifer hatten ihnen erhebliche Verluste beigebracht und es wurden ihrer nicht weniger. Sie hatten sie im Thronsaal zusammengedrängt. Nur noch wenige Krieger waren übrig, die sich um den König scharten. Auch Sif und Hogun waren bereits gefallen.

Und dann sahen sie ihn – Thanos.

Der Titan hatte anscheinend erst vor kurzem selbst den Boden Asgards betreten und schritt nun durch seine Gefolgsleute hindurch und schien sehr siegessicher. Und das war durchaus berechtigt, so wenig Asen wie noch aufrecht standen und Willens waren, dem Hünen entgegenzutreten.

»Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so endet, Bruder«, murmelte Thor.

Loki erwiderte seinen Blick.

Ja, er hätte das auch nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er Seite an Seite mit Thor sterben würde. Eher von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Er fasste seine Dolche fester und machte sich bereit zu sterben, während die Feinde immer näher kamen.

»So fällt also Asgard!«, sprach Thanos spöttisch und musterte die letzte Verteidigung. »Ihr seid so schwach!« Seine Augen huschten zu Loki. »Und ihr habt sogar den Verräter wieder aufgenommen, ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen.«

Einige der Krieger blickten rasch zu Loki, doch in ihren Augen war er kein Verräter mehr. In den letzten Monaten, Jahren, hatte er all seine Vergehen durch die Rettung so vieler Krieger und Zivilisten vor Argamons Streitkräften wieder gutgemacht.

Thanos lächelte. »Doch ich bin heute großherzig! Legt eure Waffen nieder und ergebt euch! Allvater, übergib mir die Infinity-Steine, die sich in deinem Besitz befinden, und den Verräter Loki und ich werde euer jämmerliches Reich verlassen, euch am Leben lassen.«

Der Gott des Unheils erstarrte.

Thanos wollte ihn?

Er schloss die Augen.

Natürlich, er war mit der Invasion gescheitert und Thanos zwei Infinity-Steine schuldig geblieben!

Kaum verwunderlich, dass der Titan sein Versprechen von einer Ewigkeit der Folter wahr machen wollte. Angst stieg in ihm hoch und er sah zu Odin.

Würde der Allvater auf den Handel eingehen?

Dessen Auge fing Lokis Blick und der Herrscher richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

»Asgard wird sich dir niemals ergeben!«, sagte er mit fester Stimme. »Weder wirst du die Infinity-Steine bekommen noch meinen Sohn!«

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte Loki wieder so etwas wie Zuneigung für seinen Adoptivvater. Er wollte ihn schützen, weigerte sich, Loki auszuliefern.

»Eine noble Geste, Allvater«, meinte Thanos gelangweilt. »Doch zwecklos! Ich werde bekommen, was ich will!« Er sah mit einem dunklen Grinsen zu Loki, bevor er wieder den Allvater fixierte. »Du hast nun lediglich das Todesurteil für deine Art unterschrieben!«

Er machte eine Geste und seine Krieger zogen den Kreis um die Verteidiger immer enger.

Das war dann wohl wirklich das Ende!

Plötzlich erschien eine weiße Gestalt im Thronsaal, stellte sich vor die verbliebenen Asen. Ihre Hände waren pechschwarz.

»Diese Welt und die anderen acht steht ab sofort unter meinem Schutz«, verkündete Alennia laut, aber ruhig und blickte Thanos und die seinen fest an. »Zieht euch zurück und lasst euch nie wieder in einer davon blicken. So rettet ihr euer Leben. Kommt noch einen Schritt näher und ihr werdet ausnahmslos alle sterben!«

Der Titan brach in ein donnerndes Gelächter aus und die Dunkelelfen und Chitauri stimmten ein.

»Du kannst es nicht mit uns aufnehmen, Mädchen!«, sagte Thanos.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und Loki wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie einen großen Fehler machten.

Alennia schloss die Augen. »Wie bedauerlich.«

Dann begann sie zu singen. Ihre Stimme war wunderschön und kraftvoll, die Sprache unbekannt, noch nie war sie außerhalb des Weltenbaums gehört worden. Die Angreifer schienen einen Moment überrascht zu sein, verharrten für einen Augenblick, doch dann entschieden sie, dass sie ihre Mission beenden würden.

Mit einem Mal wurde der Gesang gewaltiger. Er schien in der Luft zu pulsieren, wurde verstärkt, sodass man die Melodie in ganz Asgard vernehmen musste. Die Stimme fuhr allen Anwesenden tief in die Eingeweide und fühlte sich plötzlich nach Vernichtung an.

Die Dunkelelfen und Chitauri hielten sich die Ohren zu, krümmten sich und versuchten zu fliehen. Sie liefen, flohen, durch den Thronsaal. Thanos hielt es noch einen Moment länger aus, doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken wich auch er zurück.

Alennia setzte sich nun ebenfalls in Bewegung, folgte ihnen langsam, bis sie vor dem Palast stand. Die Haare flogen ihr um das schöne Gesicht und den ebenmäßigen Körper, als noch größere Kraft in der Melodie freigesetzt wurde. Die Esche erhob sich in die Luft, schwebte vor dem Palast, während die ersten Feinde zu Staub wurden, sich einfach auflösten, barsten und vom Wind verweht wurden. Der gewaltige Gesang schlug die Angreifer in die Flucht, doch auch die Schlachtschiffe wurden von der Zerstörung, die den Worten der Esche innewohnten, eingeholt und zerfielen. Schließlich erreichte es auch die großen Mutterschiffe, jeder einzelne Dunkelelf, jeder Chitauri fiel ihr zum Opfer.

Die Asen beobachteten das Schauspiel mit offenen Mündern und nun wurde Loki bewusst, dass Alennia nicht übertrieben hatte, als sie sagte, wozu sie fähig sei, wäre weitaus mehr als das, was sie in den Welten bisher gezeigt hatte.

Auch Thanos schien sich dessen bewusst zu werden, da sich jetzt in seinem Gesicht ein noch nie dagewesenes Gefühl abzeichnete – Angst. Ihm wurde anscheinend bewusst, dass auch er nur noch wenige Augenblicke zu leben hatte.

Und eben so geschah es, der große, mächtige Titan zerfiel durch die Macht des Gesangs Alennias ebenso zu Staub wie all seine Krieger und war nicht mehr.

 

Es hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert, bis alle Feinde für immer vom Angesicht dieser Welt getilgt waren und die Totenstille, nur überdeckt vom Gesang der Esche, sich über Asgard legte. Es hatte viele – zu viele – Tote gegeben, als dass einer von ihnen sich hätte freuen können, obwohl Thanos, der größte Feind der neun Welten, besiegt war.

Dann veränderte sich die Melodie, wurde sanft, tröstlich, aber immer noch wohnte ihr eine unbeschreibliche Kraft inne, die alle in ihrem Innern fühlten. Loki sah Thor an, doch auch der konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was dieser Gesang nun bewirken sollte.

Nach einer Weile rührten sich auf einmal wieder die gefallenen Krieger zu ihren Füßen. Sie blinzelten und kamen langsam auf die Beine. Überall in Asgard standen die einst Toten auf, unverletzt und ohne Zweifel am Leben.

Loki blickte zu Alennia. Ihr Haar flog noch immer wild um ihr Antlitz, doch es veränderte sich – es wurde schwarz.

»Nein!«, hauchte er.

Der Gesang klang sanft aus und alle fühlten sich besser, ihre tiefe Wunden hatten sich geschlossen. Alennia sank langsam zurück auf den Boden. Loki ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und lief zu ihr.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, als ihre Füße den Stein berührten. Die Adern in ihrem Gesicht färbten sich noch immer schwarz, er konnte der Dunkelheit buchstäblich zusehen, wie sie ihre Venen eroberte.

»Es tut mir leid!«, hauchte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange. »Ich werde mein Versprechen nicht halten können. Dabei wollte ich dir noch so viel mehr geben, jetzt muss das eine Sehnen deines Herzens genügen.« Sie lächelte sanft. »Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen. Nutze, was du kannst, Gott der Lügen!«

Sie schloss die Augen, die ebenfalls eine dunkle Farbe annahmen, ihre Beine gaben nach und sie fiel leblos in die Arme des Gottes, gleich einer Marionette, deren Fäden durchtrennt worden waren.


	11. Lügen

»Nein!«, schrie Loki und ging in die Knie. »Alennia! Verlass mich nicht!«

Ihre Haut wurde immer dunkler und er bemerkte, dass seine Sicht von Tränen getrübt wurde.

Er durfte sie nicht verlieren!

Dazu schuldete er ihr zu viel!

Dazu bedeutete sie ihm zu viel!

»Nein!«

Wieso konnte er ihr mit seiner Magie nicht helfen?

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an ihr Gespräch in diesem New Yorker Hotel. Sie hatte, um ihn besser zu machen, auf einige Tage verzichtet. Nun waren Tage mehr als ihr noch blieben.

Mit einem letzten Schimmer der Hoffnung legte er seine Stirn an die ihre.

»Wenn du mich hören kannst, bitte nimm die Verbesserungen an mir zurück und lebe noch ein paar Tage weiter!«, flüsterte er, dann drückte er seine Lippen sanft auf ihre und hoffte, dass etwas passieren würde.

Einen Moment geschah nichts, dann fühlte er die Kraft aus sich herausströmen. Seine Sicht wurde unschärfer, die Gerüche weniger vielfältig, der Stoff fühlte sich ebenmäßiger an, ebenso ihre Lippen. Loki wusste, dass er wieder normal wurde, doch er hatte sich so sehr an seine neuen, besseren Fähigkeiten gewöhnt, dass er sich nun einfach schwach, langsam und halb blind vorkam. Doch es schien den gewünschten Effekt gehabt zu haben, die Venen hatten aufgehört, sich zu färben, die Partien um die Augen Alennias waren lediglich grau und nicht schwarz.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Nur einen Moment später wurde er sich bewusst, dass ihn sein Vater, Thor und die ganzen Krieger vermutlich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten.

Er würde nun einiges erklären müssen.

Ihm kamen die letzten Worte Alennias wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatte von einem Sehnen seines Herzens gesprochen, das sie ihm erfüllt hatte.

Was hatte sie damit gemeint?

Und sie hatte gesagt, dass er nutzen sollte, was er konnte. Er würde auf sie hören. Loki bezweifelte zwar, dass es ihm gelingen würde, doch er würde versuchen, an den Äther zu kommen, was auch immer es ihn kostete.

Er kam langsam auf die Beine, hob Alennias noch immer leblosen Körper hoch – sie fühlte sich sehr schwer an – und drehte sich zu den Asen um. Seine Bewegungen kamen ihm unendlich träge und ungeschickt vor.

»Loki, was … ?«, fing Thor an, doch Loki schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nicht jetzt«, sagte er und setzte sich in Bewegung, drängte sich durch die Krieger und kehrte in den Palast zurück.

»Warte!«, rief Odin streng. »Ich habe einige Fragen an dich!«

»Die werde ich beantworten, doch nun werde ich zunächst Alennia in meine Gemächer bringen. Ich stoße gleich wieder zu euch!«, erwiderte Loki kühl und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Anders als er erwartet hatte, folgten sie ihm – zumindest vernahm er Schritte in seinem Rücken. Er achtete nicht auf sie, bis er die Tür zu seinen Gemächern aufgestoßen und die Esche behutsam auf sein Bett gelegt hatte.

Dann wandte er sich um. Hinter ihm standen Thor, Lady Sif und die Tapferen Drei, warteten. Loki bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sich irgendwo niederzulassen. Sie folgten seiner Aufforderung, sagten jedoch noch nichts. Offenbar warteten sie auf Odin. Loki fragte sich, wo jener steckte, doch schon wenige Momente später trat der Allvater ebenfalls ein. Und er war nicht allein. Zwei Wachen begleiteten ihn und –

»Mutter?«, fragte Thor ungläubig und stand auf.

Frigga sah wieder sehr lebendig aus, genauso wie an dem Tag ihres Todes. Sie lächelte ihren Sohn an, der rasch zu ihr trat und sie fest umarmte. Frigga erwiderte die Umarmung glücklich, bevor sie den Blick auf ihrem anderen Sohn richtete, der lächelnd der besinnungslosen Alennia über die Wange strich.

 _Das_ hatte sie mit Sehnen seines Herzens gemeint.

»Danke!«, flüsterte er, während Frigga näher kam.

Dann wandte Loki sich seiner Adoptivmutter zu und schloss sie fest in die Arme. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen der Freude und auch Odins Auge war feucht.

»Ich habe dich vermisst, Mutter!«, hauchte Loki und löste sich etwas widerwillig von ihr.

»Ich dich auch!«, sagte Frigga lächelnd. »Doch was ist geschehen?«, fragte sie dann an alle gewandt. »Mir scheint einiges entgangen zu sein.«

Thor sah fragend zu seinem Vater, der stumm nickte. Der Gott forderte seine Mutter auf, sich auf einend der Stühle zu setzen und begann dann, ihr alles zu berichten, was seit ihrem Tod geschehen war.

Loki hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, er hatte sich neben Alennia niedergelassen und strich ihr sanft das dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht, betrachtete besorgt die graue Haut, in Sorge, dass sie sich augenblicklich auch noch schwarz färben würde.

»… doch wie es scheint, hat Loki uns noch einiges verschwiegen«, schloss Thor anklagend seinen Bericht.

»Ich habe doch gesagt, dass man ihm nicht glauben kann!«, sagte Lady Sif triumphierend.

Loki warf ihr einen gekränkten Blick zu.

»Aus welchem Grund kamen eigentlich die Wachen zu dir?«, überging Frigga die Anklagen an ihren Gemahl gewandt.

Erst jetzt schien den Anwesenden wieder bewusst zu werden, dass zwei Wachen ja auch noch im Raum waren.

»Bevor Ihr uns mit Eurem Erscheinen überrascht habt, meine Königin, wollten wir dem König mitteilen, dass der Gefangene – Argamon – tot ist«, berichtete eine der Wachen.

»Tot?«, fragte Odin. »Wie?«

Die andere Wache deutete auf das Bett. »Diese Frau ist aus dem Nichts in seiner Zelle erschienen. Sie sagte zu ihm, dass er ihre Schwester gefoltert und zerstört hätte. Dass sie sich das Leben genommen hätte. Er hat sie angefleht, doch sie hat ihn zu Staub zerbersten lassen.«

Lokis Gedanken rasten. Gleich würden sie ihn befragen und da sollte er eine plausible Geschichte mit allen Informationen liefern, die sie ihm glauben würden.

Das würde eine Herausforderung für den Gott der Lügen werden!

»Danke, ihr könnt gehen!«, entließ der Allvater die Wachen, bevor er sich an seinen Adoptivsohn wandte. »Und jetzt zu dir. Wer ist diese Frau und wie ist ihr dieses Wunder gelungen?«

Loki seufzte. »Ihr Name ist Alennia. Und ja, ihr habt recht, ich war nicht vollkommen ehrlich zu euch«, gestand er. »Mich hat eine Frau vor dem Tod gerettet, doch es war nicht die Zauberin, die Argamon gefangen hatte. Es war Alennia. Sie hat mich gerettet und ebenso die Frau. Jene hat ihr von Argamon erzählt. Die Frau war zerstört, Alennia wollte sie pflegen. Sie bezeichnete sie als _Schwester_. Alennia verbesserte mich und sandte mich, um Argamon zu bekämpfen – für ihre Schwester. Doch sie muss einen Weg gefunden haben, sich trotz Alennias Zuwendung das Leben zu nehmen. Es stimmt mich traurig, das zu hören, die Freundin war eine liebe Person.«

»Doch wie war es … Alennia möglich, dieses Wunder heute zu vollbringen?«, fragte Thor. »Und wieso hast du nichts von ihr erzählt?«

»Sie bat mich, ihre Existenz geheim zu halten«, antwortete Loki. »Alennia ist eine Esche – oder sie war es.«

Der Allvater lachte. »Eschen leben im Innern des Weltenbaums, sie können ihn nicht verlassen. Zudem sind sie nichts weiter als eine Legende!«

»Jede Legende beruht auf der Wahrheit«, warf Frigga ein und bedeutete Loki, fortzufahren.

»Die Eschen _können_ die Zweige Yggdrasils verlassen, doch dann sterben sie«, berichtigte er seinen Vater. »Alennia hat es nicht selbst gewählt. Sie war die Tochter des Königs, eine von zwei. Ihr Vater wollte ihr den Thron überlassen, doch ihre Schwester begehrte ihn für sich. Also verbannte sie Alennia aus dem Weltenbaum, damit sie sterben würde.«

»Also das gleiche, was du damals mit Thor gemacht hast«, stellte Volstagg fest.

»In etwa«, gestand Loki ein. »Doch da Alennia eine mächtige Magierin war, konnte sie sich in vielen Jahrtausenden anpassen, ihre Quelle der Kraft wandelte sich, sie zog ihre Kraft nun nicht mehr aus dem inneren Licht des Weltenbaums sondern aus der Dunkelheit des Universums.« Er blickte die Esche an. »Doch dadurch wurde ihre Lebenszeit begrenzt. Und sie wurde jedes Mal weiter verkürzt, wenn sie Magie anwendete, denn die Dunkelheit fordert Tribut.« Nun musste er die Wahrheit wieder verlassen und sich erneut der Lügen bedienen. »Sie wollte Gutes tun, als sie merkte, dass ihre Lebenszeit sich dem Ende neigte. Als ich sie traf, waren lediglich ihre Hände schon von der Dunkelheit gezeichnet, nun wurde sie beinahe gänzlich verschlungen.« Er strich sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. »Sie sah, wie allein und unentschlossen ich war und wie sehr ich meine Taten bereute. Alennia schickte mich gegen Argamon nicht nur für ihre Schwester, sondern auch, um meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn zu geben. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob sie gehofft hatte, dass es mich wieder mit meiner Familie zusammenführen würde, so wie es ihr nie möglich sein würde.« Er biss sich auf die Lippe. »Ihre Überzeugung war, dass sich der Wert eines Lebens an der Zahl der geretteten Leben messen würde.«

»Doch wieso kam sie heute hierher und wie ist es ihr gelungen, die ganze Flotte der Feinde auszuschalten, alle Gefallenen wiederzubeleben und wieso hat sie das nicht schon früher, auf einer der anderen Welten, getan?«, hakte Thor weiter nach.

»Sie war eine Esche und die Eschen erschufen einst durch ihren Gesang den Weltenbaum«, erinnerte Loki sie. »Ihr Gesang ist ihre mächtigste Quelle der Magie, er vermag beinahe alles zu tun. Sie tat es nicht auf einer der anderen Welten, weil sie den Tod fürchtete. Und diese Kraft zu entfesseln – das wusste sie – würde ihre verbleibende Lebenszeit auf null reduzieren.«

»Doch wieso tat sie es heute?«, fragte Odin. »Und wieso kehrte von den vor längerer Zeit verstorbenen Asen nur Frigga zurück?«

Alennia hatte ihm gesagt, er sollte lügen, wenn es von Nutzen war.

Er lächelte traurig. »Für mich«, antwortete er leise.

»Wieso für dich?« Thor klang überrascht.

»Wir kamen einander näher in der Zeit, in der sie mich auf den Kampf gegen Argamon vorbereitet hat«, verdrehte Loki die Wahrheit. »Sie liebte mich. Aus diesem Grund rettete sie heute Asgard und brachte meine Mutter zurück, unter deren Verlust ich sehr gelitten hatte.«

»Und was ist mit dir?«, fragte Frigga einfühlsam.

»Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie ich reagierte, als mir bewusst wurde, was sie tat.« Loki senkte den Blick zu Alennia. »Ich liebte sie auch.«

Einen Moment schwiegen alle. Loki wusste, dass sie sich fragten, ob es möglich war. Frigga war unterdessen aufgestanden und zu ihm getreten.

»Wieso sprichst du von ihr, als sei sie tot?«, fragte sie sanft. »Denn sie ist doch noch am Leben, nicht wahr?«

Loki nickte. »Ich konnte sie nicht sterben lassen. Ich gab ihr auf der Brücke zurück, was sie mir geschenkt hatte, die zusätzliche Kraft, die verbesserten Sinne.« Er legte eine Hand an seinen Kopf. »Nun fühle ich mich furchtbar, schwach und langsam. Doch ihr bleiben nun noch einige Tage, in denen ich Abschied nehmen kann. In denen ich mich entschuldigen kann, dass es mir nicht möglich war, sie zu … retten.« Seine Stimme brach und seine Beine gaben nach, sodass er sich auf das Bett setzen musste.

Odin horchte auf. »Was sagst du da?«

»Als ich mit euch nach Asgard zurückkehrte, hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass ich möglicherweise noch einen Weg finden würde, um ihr Leben zu retten, ihr mehr Zeit zu schenken«, antwortete er, seine Worte gedämpft, weil er das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen hatte. »Doch die Zeit, die ihr noch bleibt, wird dafür nicht ausreichen.« Er legte alle Verzweiflung, die er aufbringen konnte, in seine Stimme.

Loki konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sie Blicke tauschten und fast hören, was sie dachten.

Liebte Loki Alennia wirklich so sehr?

»Was meinst du mit _noch einen Weg_?«, vernahm er schließlich die Stimme seiner Mutter. »War dir etwa bereits eine Möglichkeit bekannt, wie ihr Leben zu retten ist?«

Loki zögerte und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor er langsam den Kopf hob und steif nickte. »Doch es handelte sich nur um eine theoretische Überlegung«, sagte er.

»Was ist es?«, fragte Odin zu Lokis Überraschung.

Loki seufzte. »Der Äther. Er ist die Essenz der Dunkelheit. Ein winziger Tropfen würde sie retten und ihr genug Kraft geben, dass sie ein langes Leben führen könnte.« Er sah traurig zu Boden. »Wie ich sagte, theoretisch, denn der Äther ist zu wertvoll und dort am sichersten, wo er sich momentan befindet.« Seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. »Wenn ihr keine Fragen mehr habt, so würde ich euch nun bitten, zu gehen und mich mit Alennia alleine zu lassen. Ich will die wenige Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, gerne ausnutzen.«

Es verwunderte den Gott, dass alle stumm nickten und sich erhoben. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei und verließen seine Gemächer, während er sich neben Alennia legte und nachdachte.

Loki hatte getan, was er konnte. Er war dankbar, dass Alennia Frigga zurückgebracht hatte, denn nur sie besaß die Macht, Odin eventuell davon zu überzeugen, den Äther herauszurücken. Sein Schicksal und das von Alennia lagen nun in den Händen seiner Adoptiveltern.

Er konnte nur noch hoffen.


	12. Entscheidung

Nachdem sie Lokis Gemächer verlassen hatten, waren Frigga, Thor und die Krieger dem Allvater zurück in den Thronsaal gefolgt, wo sich jener auf dem Thron niederließ.

»Was gedenkst du nun zu tun?«, fragte Frigga ihren Gemahl.

Odin schwieg sich aus.

Ja, was sollte er tun?

Thor blickte zu seiner Mutter. »Das Leben der Esche steht auf Messers Schneide. Wenn wir ihr den Äther überlassen, wird sie leben, wenn nicht, dann stirbt sie.«

»Es steht außer Frage, dass wir ihr den Äther überlassen!«, sagte Lady Sif, als hielte sie Thor für verrückt. »Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob Loki über sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat! Wir haben keine Vorstellung darüber, was sie mit dem Äther tun könnte!«

»In mindestens einem Punkt war er ehrlich. Sie _muss_ eine Esche sein«, warf Odin ein. »Sonst wäre keine Art dazu in der Lage mit ihrem Gesang derartige Zerstörung und Wiederherstellung zu leisten. Doch ich stimme Lady Sif zu. Es ist undenkbar, dass wir den Äther in ihre Nähe bringen.«

»Sie benötigt doch nur eine geringe Menge!«, sagte Frigga. »Und so wie ich es sehen, schulden wir ihr sehr viel! Vor allem du und ich, Lady Sif!«

Die Kriegerin sah betreten zu Boden. Da hatte die Königin recht.

»Selbst wenn der Äther sie nur heilt, wir haben doch ihre Macht gesehen, die Vernichtung, die sie bewirken kann«, sprach Fandral. »Wer garantiert uns, dass sie diese Macht nicht gegen uns verwenden wird?«

»Niemand kann garantieren, dass sich eine Person nicht gegen ein Reich stellt«, sagte Thor hart.

Frigga trat zu Odin. »Sie hat ihr Leben geopfert für das unseres Volks! Sei hat Thanos zu Fall gebracht! Wir sind ihr etwas schuldig, selbst wenn du es nicht zugeben willst.«

»Auch wenn mich der Gedanke abschreckt, ihr den Äther zu überlassen, so muss ich Mutter zustimmen«, meinte der Donnergott. »Wir schulden ihr alle unser Leben.«

»Außerdem hat sie uns Loki zurückgebracht«, sprach Frigga leise weiter. »Seine Liebe zu ihr hat ihn zur Besinnung kommen und ihn den Weg nach Hause finden lassen. Wenn du ihr schon nicht um ihretwillen helfen willst, dann tu es für unseren Sohn!«

Odin hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Thor kam ihm zuvor: »Wenn wir Alennia sterben lassen, wird Loki – auch wenn er vorgibt, es zu verstehen – uns das niemals verzeihen.«

»Sie hat ihn sehr zum besseren verändert, ich konnte es sehen, als ich ihn heute zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen habe.« Frigga legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Gatten. »Ich verstehe all deine Bedenken, doch wenn wir sie sterben lassen, laden wir große Schuld auf uns und machen mehr zunichte als wenn wir sie retten.«

»Sieht denn keiner von euch, was hier wirklich vorgeht?«, mischte sich Lady Sif mit erhobener Stimme ein. »Verzeih, Allvater, aber das sieht doch alles nach einem Plan von Loki aus! Alles, was geschehen ist. Ob diese Alennia nur Mittel zum Zweck oder seine Komplizin ist, spielt keine Rolle! Er hat alle manipuliert, damit du ihn zum König machst. Danach hätte er den Äther dieser Esche gegeben. Und was hätte er wohl dann getan?« Sie deutete auf das große Tor. »Er würde Alennia auf die neun Welten loslassen, um über alle herrschen zu können!«

»Hüte deine Zunge, Lady Sif!« Die Stimme der Königin war auch lauter geworden.

Thor stellte sich neben sie. »Du unterstellst Loki zu dunkle Absichten!«

»Das könnt ihr nicht wissen!«, redete nun auch Volstagg mit. »Loki wurde mit den Jahren immer gerissener und machthungriger. Sollte die Esche ihn lieben, so wird sie alles für ihn tun. Wie lange, glaubt ihr, dauert es, bis er ihre Kräfte ausnutzt?«

»Genauso ist es!«, stimmte Sif ihm zu.

»Loki hat sich geändert, er ist wieder auf unserer Seite!«, sagte Thor.

»Das hat er gesagt, doch er lügt besser als jeder andere«, gab Hogun zu bedenken. »Woher willst du wissen, dass er dieses Mal ehrlich war?«

»Er ist mein Bruder!« Thor trat einige Schritte auf seine Freunde zu. »Ihr seid von Misstrauen geblendet!«

»Und du von Rührseligkeit!«, sagte Sif. »Seit wann lässt du dich so leicht hinters Licht führen?«

Der Donnergott wollte soeben zurückblaffen, doch Odin erhob sich und hieb mit dem stumpfen Ende Gungnirs auf den Boden. »Genug!«

Sie verstummten augenblicklich und sahen den Allvater respektvoll an.

»Ihr habt alle recht«, meinte Odin mit tiefer Stimme. »Loki hat uns in der Vergangenheit belogen und getäuscht, doch er scheint sich geändert zu haben und seine Gefühle für das Mädchen scheinen aufrichtig zu sein. Wir wissen nichts über sie, außer, dass sie im Sterben liegt. Das tut sie, weil sie unser aller Leben gerettet hat, indem sie die Feinde niedergebracht und jenen von uns, die gefallen waren, das Leben zurückgegeben hat. Dafür schulden wir ihr unseren Dank – doch viel mehr würden wir ihr schulden, denn Dankbarkeit allein vergilt nicht das Geschenk des Lebens, das sie uns machte. Die Lebenszeit, die ihr noch bleibt, ist sehr begrenzt, sodass es uns unmöglich sein wird, einen anderen Weg zu finden, ihr Leben zu retten. Ich stimme mit Frigga überein, dass die einzig moralisch richtige Entscheidung wäre, den Äther herzuholen und ihr das Leben zu retten. So würden wir ihr Opfer vergelten und verhindern, dass Loki sich erneut betrogen fühlt.« Er blickte zu seiner Gemahlin hinüber, die ihn dankbar anlächelte. »Dennoch wären mit dieser Entscheidung Risiken verbunden, die verheerende Auswirkungen haben könnten. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, wenn Alennia sich gegen uns wenden würde, so wären wir machtlos. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, die neun Welten zu schützen. Können wir es da verantworten, dass eine derart übermächtige Kreatur mit ungewissen Zielen entsteht? Die Antwort darauf lautet _Nein_.« Nun blickten Lady Sif und die Tapferen Drei triumphierend. »Andererseits wissen wir auch, dass Thanos nicht der einzige gewesen zu sein scheint, der nach den Infinity-Steinen sucht. Alte, starke, ruhelose Rassen erheben sich. Sollte sich ein weiterer Feind wie Thanos oder Argamon erheben und der Infinity-Steine habhaft werden, so wären wir ebenso verloren. In diesem Fall wäre es beruhigend zu wissen, dass eine mächtige Esche auf unserer Seite kämpft. Es wäre unsere Pflicht, sie zu retten, um die neun Welten schützen zu können.« Er rieb sich die Augen. »Somit ist jede Entscheidung, die wir treffen können, ebenso richtig wie potenziell falsch.«

»Eines lernte ich auf Midgard«, sprach sein Sohn nach einer Weile des nachdenklichen Schweigens. »Es gibt Risiken, die es sich einzugehen lohnt, Vater.«

»Ich vertraue auf Loki und die Liebe, die ihn und Alennia verbindet.« Frigga knetete ihre Hände. »Sie wird uns nicht feindlich gesinnt sein.«

Nun räusperte sich wieder Lady Sif. »Möglicherweise habt ihr doch recht«, meinte sie und überraschte damit alle. »Es wäre besser, das Risiko einzugehen.«

Der Allvater straffte sich und rief eine der Wachen herbei, die vor dem Saal warteten, bis die Besprechung vorüber war. »Geh und bring Loki zu mir!«

Der Ase verneigte sich und lief hinaus. Er kehrte nach kurzer Zeit zurück, begleitet vom anderen Sohn des Königs. Lokis Augen waren leicht gerötet, doch er versuchte es zu überspielen.

»Aus welchem Grund hast du mich rufen lassen?«, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

»Wir sprachen über Alennia«, sagte Odin. »Wir können nicht umhin einzugestehen, dass wir in ihrer Schuld stehen.«

»Das tun wir alle«, sagte Loki. »Worauf willst du hinaus?«

»Der Äther ist mächtig und wenn sie in Berührung mit dieser Kraft kommt, so wird die Esche ebenfalls überaus mächtig, ist dem nicht so?«, fragte der Allvater.

Loki nickte.

»Wer kann uns garantieren, dass sie sich mit all der Kraft nicht gegen uns stellt?«

»Dafür würde ich gerne einstehen«, sagte Loki sofort.

»Aber können wir dir trauen?«, erkundigte sich Fandral.

»Das müsst ihr entscheiden«, antwortete der Sohn des Königs. »Doch Alennia würde sich niemals gegen Asgard stellen. In ihrer Zeit als Esche, im Innern des Weltenbaums, wollte ihr Vater sie als Thronerbin, weil sie gut war, gütig, klug, nur dem Volk dienen wollte. Und selbst nach dem Verrat durch ihre Schwester hat sie keinen Zorn gegen jene gehegt. Alennia steht auf der Seite des Lebens! Wären Thanos, die Dunkelelfen und Chitauri zurückgewichen, als sie es verlangte, so hätten sie nicht sterben müssen. Du wirst auf allen Welten suchen müssen und würdest doch keine reinere, gütigere Person als Alennia finden!«

Odin hörte Loki aufmerksam zu, wartete, bis er geendet hatte, bevor er fragte: »Und wenn ich nun den Äther bringen lassen würde und sie vor dem Tode bewahren würde, was würdest du tun?«

Loki klappte der Mund auf. »Du ziehst es in Erwägung?«, fragte er ungläubig. »Ist der Äther dann nicht in zu großer Gefahr?«

»Was würdest du tun?«, wiederholte der Allvater seine Frage.

»Was auch immer du verlangst!« Loki zögerte keinen Augenblick. »Es ist mir gleich, was mit mir geschehen mag, du kannst mich einsperren, mich hinrichten, mich verbannen, es kümmert mich nicht, solange ich nur weiß, dass Alennia am Leben ist!«

»Würdest du mir als gerechter Herrscher auf den Thron folgen?«, erkundigte sich Odin mit unergründlicher Miene.

»Auch das würde ich tun«, sagte Loki ernst. »Das jedoch mit größerer Freude.«

»Würde deine Esche ebenfalls hierbleiben und Asgard im schlimmsten Fall schützen?«

»Das vermag ich nicht für sie zu entscheiden.« Der Befragte senkte den Blick. »Doch ich würde es mir wünschen.«

Odin schloss die Augen und fällte eine Entscheidung.

»Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Lady Sif, begebt euch in meinem Namen zum Collector und fordert den Äther ein. Bringt ihn nach Asgard«, ordnete er an und erntete verblüffte Blicke.

»Ist das dein Ernst?«, fragte Loki.

Der Allvater nickte. »Ich habe beschlossen, dir zu vertrauen. Und deiner Esche. Lass mich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen!«

Nun strahlte Loki, es war ein echtes Strahlen, breit und erreichte seine Augen. »Ganz gewiss nicht!«

Lady Sif und die Krieger machten sich umgehend auf den Weg.

 

Der Gott des Unheils konnte es kaum fassen.

Odin würde wirklich den Äther herausrücken und Alennia das Leben retten!

Ihr Plan würde aufgehen!

Loki lief beschwingt zurück in seine Gemächer, wo er sich von neuem neben Alennia setzte. In der Zeit, in der er bei Odin gewesen war, hatte sich die Dunkelheit in ihr weiter ausgebreitet. Anscheinend war es ihm nicht gelungen, ihr _Tage_ zurückzugeben, es schienen vielmehr _Stunden_ gewesen zu sein.

Er hoffte, dass Thors Freunde rechtzeitig mit dem Äther eintrafen.

Er saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen, bis schließlich eine Wache zu ihm kam. Der Allvater zitierte ihn zu sich. Loki beeilte sich. Er wurde in eines der Gewölbe geführt, in dem mächtige magische Gegenstände und Tränke, Gifte und ähnliches aufbewahrt wurden. Odin hatte sich über das Gefängnis des Äthers gebeugt und entfernte eine der Seitenplatten.

»Du sagtest, die Esche benötige nicht alles?«, erkundigte er sich bei Loki.

»So ist es. Wenn alles in ihren Körper fährt, wird es sie vermutlich töten«, antwortete er. »Sie benötigt nur einen winzigen Tropfen.«

»Einen solchen abzuspalten dürfte nicht einfach werden«, murmelte der Allvater und blickte zu seiner Gemahlin. »Könntest du mir mit deinen Kräften zur Hand gehen?«

Frigga nickte und trat näher.

»Loki, bitte bring die Esche hierher.« Odin sah nicht auf.

Loki lief so schnell er konnte zurück zu seinen Gemächern. Es wäre deutlich schneller gegangen, wenn er noch die verbesserten Kräfte hätte, doch allmählich gewöhnte er sich wieder daran, langsam und ungeschickt zu sein. Er hob Alennia hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Gewölbe. Dort angekommen legte er die beinahe in die Dunkelheit eingegangene Esche auf einem Tisch in der Nähe dessen, an dem der Allvater und seine Mutter zugange waren, ab.

»Loki, komm und unterstütze mich!«, bat Frigga sanft und Loki gehorchte sofort.

Anscheinend hielt sie den Äther zurück, während Odin mit einer Art Zange versuchte einen kleinen Teil davon abzuspalten und in eine Phiole zu locken. Loki konzentrierte sich ebenfalls auf den Äther und stützte die Barriere seiner Mutter, die dem Allvater nur eine winzige Öffnung bot.

»Wenn er einen Tropfen hat, müssen wir den Spalt sofort schließen«, teilte Frigga ihrem Sohn mit und jener nickte.

Es dauerte lange, doch irgendwann schob sich der Äther tatsächlich – gelockt von Odin – durch die kleine Öffnung und in die Phiole.

»Jetzt«, sagte Odin und die beiden Magier schlossen die Sperre, verhinderten, dass noch mehr Äther den Weg nach draußen fand.

Sie setzten die Seitenplatte wieder ein, dann wandten sich alle der Phiole zu.

»Und du hältst das für ausreichend?«, erkundigte sich Thor, der nun auch näher getreten war.

In der Phiole war ein Tropfen etwa von der Größe einer Erbse zusammengelaufen. Loki nickte.

Odin überreichte Loki die Phiole, der damit zu Alennia trat. Er schluckte.

Hoffentlich war es nicht zu viel – oder zu wenig.

Hoffentlich war es nicht schon zu spät.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen kippte er das Gefäß und setzte die Öffnung auf die Brust der Esche.

Der Äther floss rasch an der Wand hinunter und drang durch die Haut in Alennia ein. Loki entfernte die Phiole und hielt gespannt den Atem an. Seiner Familie war herangetreten und wirkte ebenfalls sehr interessiert. Frigga griff nach seiner Hand und dankbar drückte Loki sie.

Mit einem Mal tat sich etwas bei Alennia. Ausgehend von dem Punkt, an dem der Äther in sie eingedrungen war, nahm ihre Haut wieder eine beinahe durchscheinende, blasse, aber leuchtende Farbe an. Der Prozess ging sehr langsam vonstatten, doch zumindest schien es das richtige zu sein, was passierte.

»Am besten bringen wir sie wieder nach oben«, sprach Frigga leise, als fürchtete sie, sie könnte die Heilung der Esche stören, wenn ihre Stimme zu laut war.

»Tut das. Ich werde die Krieger beauftragen, den Äther zurück zum Collector zu bringen«, meinte Odin und nahm ihn an sich.

Loki hatte sich unterdessen wieder Alennia auf die Arme geladen und folgte dem Allvater, während Frigga und Thor ihm folgten. Sie trennten sich vor dem Eingang des Gewölbes und der Gott des Unheils, der Donnergott und die Mutter der beiden strebten Lokis Gemächer an.

Dort legte er Alennia wieder auf das Bett. Große Teile ihrer Haut waren bereits von der Dunkelheit befreit worden.

»Ich nehme an, dass ich es euch zu verdanken habe, dass Vater sich entschloss, sie zu retten?«, vermutete Loki fragend. »Habt ihr euch für sie eingesetzt?«

Die beiden nickten und Tränen stiegen in die Augen Lokis. »Ich danke euch!«

»Sie hat uns alle gerettet und sie bedeutet dir so viel«, sagte Frigga. »Das war genug Grund für mich.«

»Ich beschloss, dir zu vertrauen, Bruder!«, meinte Thor.

»Und dass, obwohl ich dich in der Vergangenheit so oft täuschte.« Loki schüttelte den Kopf.

Seine Mutter trat zu ihm. »Du hast dich verändert, sie hat dich verändert«, sagte sie leise. »Wer das nicht sieht, ist blind.«

»Da hat sie recht«, grinste Thor. »Du bist nicht mehr der, der du früher warst.«

Loki nickte, konnte das jedoch so nicht bestätigen. Noch immer bestand sein Leben, seine ganze Interaktion mit anderen ausschließlich aus Täuschung, Lügen und Betrug. Vielleicht sogar mehr als früher. Im Moment wussten eigentlich nur er selbst und Alennia, wie er wirklich war.

Er blickte wieder zu der Esche. Mittlerweile gewann allmählich auch ihr Haar die wunderschöne, goldene Farbe zurück. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie erwachte.

Zumindest hoffte Loki das.


	13. Siegesfest

Alennia fühlte sich leicht, die Dunkelheit lag nicht mehr drückend auf ihr, sie konnte wieder frei atmen.

Was war geschehen?

Sie hätte vergangen sein müssen!

Die Esche schlug die Augen auf. Sie konnte sehen, sie sah Licht, wenngleich es auch Dämmerlicht war.

Wie war das möglich?

Ihre Sicht hatte doch auch die Dunkelheit geraubt.

Als nächstes sah sie ein vertrautes Gesicht, das sie in den letzten Monaten so häufig angeblickt hatte. Loki sah mit einem sanften Lächeln auf sie herab.

»Willkommen zurück!«, sagte er.

Alennia richtete sich auf und sah auf ihre Hände, die Arme. Da war keine Dunkelheit in den Adern. Verwundert sah sie Loki an.

Sie wollte ihn fragen, wie es sein konnte, dass sie offenbar geheilt worden war. Ob er bereits König sei und wieso sie überlebt hatte. Durch die Rettung Asgards hatte sie all ihre Lebensenergie aufgebraucht. Doch er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, bevor er sich umdrehte.

Alennia folgte seinem Blick und sah Thor und eine Frau – vermutlich Frigga, die sie Loki mit ihren letzten Kraftreserven zurückgebracht hatte.

»Du bist erwacht, wie schön!«, sagte Frigga und kam etwas näher.

»Ich danke Euch!«, sagte Alennia und lächelte sie an. »Doch was ist geschehen? Wieso bin ich noch da?«

Offenbar wollte Thor antwortete, doch Frigga kam ihm zuvor: »Ich denke, Loki wird es dir erklären. Du scheinst noch etwas erschöpft zu sein, wir werden euch einen Moment alleine lassen.«

Mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln legte sie dem Donnergott eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn sanft Richtung Tür. Alennia blickte ihnen nach und sowie sie verschwunden waren, wandte sie sich Loki zu.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte sie sofort. »Ich hätte sterben müssen. Ich setzte alle Magie ein, die ich noch besaß.«

Loki setzte sich neben sie und nickte. »So ist es, doch wir hatten Glück.«

»Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich dir gesagt habe, du sollst aus allem Vorteil ziehen. Dann bin ich in die Dunkelheit gefallen.« Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung an das Gefühl von Kälte und Hoffnungslosigkeit. »Was ist danach geschehen?«

»Ich erinnerte mich an deine Worte auf Midgard«, sagte Loki. »Dass es dich einige Tage gekostet hat, mich zu verbessern. Ich gab dir diese Kraft zurück und du gewannst damit noch ein paar Stunden.«

Das überraschte Alennia.

Wieso hatte er seine Verbesserungen aufgegeben, nur um ihr noch Stunden zu schenken?

In Stunden konnte er nicht König werden und rechtfertigen den Äther nach Asgard kommen zu lassen. Zudem musste er sich schrecklich fühlen!

»Doch wie konntest du mich retten?«, fragte sie.

»Indem ich das genutzt habe, was du mir gegeben, und das getan, was du mir gesagt hast«, gab er grinsend zurück.

»Die Dunkelheit hat mich erst vor Augenblicken wieder entlassen, ich kann dir noch nicht so ganz folgen.«

»Vermutlich war es am ehesten Friggas Verdienst«, sagte Loki zufrieden. »Ich sagte ihnen, du hättest mich verändert. Dass du die Güte in Person wärst und keinem etwas schlechtes wollen würdest. Das hat ihre Schuldgefühle geweckt. Ich denke, Frigga hat sich vor allem für mich so stark gemacht.«

»Für dich?« Alennia konnte noch immer nicht ganz folgen.

»Ich erzählte ihnen, dass du Asgard für den Preis deines Lebens nur gerettet hast, weil du lieber sterben würdest als mich zu verlieren.« Der Gott der Lügen schmunzelte. »Ich sagte, dass du mich lieben würdest und dass auch ich dich unsterblich liebe.«

Die Esche legte den Kopf schief. »Nicht schlecht!«, gestand sie ein. »So mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass du dich wieder verraten fühlen würdest, wenn sie mich sterben ließen.«

»Es gab wohl eine Auseinandersetzung, ob sie es verantworten könnten, dass du mit dem Äther wieder mächtig wirst, so mächtig, dass du sie schützen, aber auch vernichten könntest«, berichtete Loki. »Sie wussten, dass sie es dir eigentlich schuldeten, dich zu retten. Ich versicherte ihnen, dass du Asgard oder eine der neun Welten niemals angreifen würdest und dass ich mich dafür verbürge.« Er blickte sie an. »Ich musste beinahe auf die Knie gehen und dem Allvater versichern, dass es mir gleich wäre, was mit mir geschehen würde, solange sie nur dich retten.«

Alennia zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Und das haben sie dir abgekauft?«

»Du vergisst, dass du mit dem Gott der Lügen sprichst«, erinnerte er sie breit grinsend, bevor er fortfuhr: »Jedenfalls hat Odin den Äther holen lassen und wir haben dir eine kleine Menge verabreicht. Daraufhin hat sich die Dunkelheit zurückgezogen und den Rest kennst du.«

Die Esche sah erneut auf ihre Hände hinab.

Sie war wirklich gerettet.

Sie fühlte sich großartig, doch mit einem Mal auch leer. All ihre Gedanken hatte sie seit Jahrtausenden darauf verwendet zu planen, wie sie ihr Leben würde retten können.

Aber sie hatte nie einen Gedanken auf das Danach verschwendet. Auf das jetzt.

Sie war gerettet, würde ewig leben.

Doch was sollte sie mit dieser Ewigkeit nun anfangen?

»Es gibt lediglich eine kleine Schwierigkeit, in die ich uns gebracht habe«, holte Lokis Stimme sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

»Welche?« Ihr war nichts aufgefallen.

Er wandte den Blick ab, ganz so, als wäre er ein wenig peinlich berührt. »Ich sagte ihnen, dass wir einander innig lieben würden. Sie werden davon ausgehen, dass dem so ist.«

Stimmt.

Alennia lächelte. »Das dürften wir hinbekommen.« Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, traf eine Wache ein und überbrachte den Wunsch Odins, dass sie beide im Thronsaal erscheinen mögen. Sie folgten dem Befehl und liefen durch die Gänge des Palasts. Alennia bemühte sich, nicht zu ortskundig zu wirken, während sie ihr Gewand und das von Loki ein wenig veränderte. Sie stellte die leuchtende Farbe ihres Kleides wieder her, verlängerte die Schleppe und fügte einen in sich verschlungenen Gürtel aus Weißgold hinzu. Eine Haarspange gleicher Ausführung hielt ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Lokis Kleidern gab sie lediglich den Glanz zurück und entfernte alle Spuren des Kampfs von seinem Äußeren.

Im Thronsaal hatten sich viele Asen versammelt. Sie warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann schritten sie durch die schweigende Menge und blieben vor dem Thron stehen. Sofort glitt Alennia in eine tiefe Verbeugung, in der ihr Kleid sich wunderschön um sie herum ausbreitete. Loki tat es ihr gleich und ging auf ein Knie.

Alennia blieb auch unten, während sie sprach. »Allvater! Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mein Leben gerettet habt! Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Ihr es nicht hättet tun müssen und dass Ihr Euch dafür entschieden habt, zeigt, wie gütig Ihr seid.«

Sie blickte ihn mit ihren faszinierenden Augen direkt an, wohl wissend, dass er sich deren Zauber kaum würde entziehen können.

»Der Dank gebührt dir, Alennia«, erwiderte Odin. »Mein Dank und der aller Asen. Heute schlugst du die Feinde in die Flucht – vernichtetest sie sogar – und schenktest allen, die gefallen waren, das Leben.«

Murmeln kam im Saal auf. Offenbar war noch nicht allgemein bekannt, dass es einer einzelnen Person zu verdanken war, dass die heutige Schlacht so verlaufen war, wie sie verlaufen war. Odin stieß seinen Speer mit dem stumpfen Ende auf den Boden und gebot allen mit diesem Geräusch Schweigen.

»Vor mir sehe ich nun die Frau, die am heutigen Tag Asgard rettete und Thanos besiegte und den Mann, der in den letzten Monaten die neun Welten vor den Angriffen der Streitkräfte Argamons schützte und jenen zu Fall brachte«, sprach Odin weiter. »Mein Sohn, Loki, der mir auf den Thron folgen wird als künftiger König Asgards, um die neun Welten weiterhin zu schützen. Und Alennia, der sein Herz gehört. Asgard schuldet euch Dank!«

 

Plötzlich brach Jubel los, alle Asen schienen sich ehrlich zu freuen und ihnen echte Dankbarkeit entgegenbringen zu wollen. Loki blickte zu seinem Bruder und dessen Freunden hinüber, doch auch in deren Gesichtern konnte er nur wenig Misstrauen, Verachtung oder Ärger erkennen. Frigga, die neben Thor stand, schien den Tränen der Freude nahe zu sein.

»Erhebt euch!«, sagte Odin und Loki stand auf, Alennia neben sich.

Es beruhigte ihn, sie in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

»Nun lasst uns feiern, dass die Bedrohungen gebannt sind!«, verkündete der Allvater laut und die Menge wurde ausgelassener.

»Na, das lief doch viel besser als erwartet. Offenbar bleibst du Thronfolger«, murmelte Alennia dem Gott des Unheils lächelnd ins Ohr.

Loki schmunzelte. Sie hatte recht, viel optimaler hätte es nicht vonstatten gehen können. Er hatte den so hochgelobten Thor ausgestochen und Alennia war gerettet. Loki blickte sie an. Sie schien wesentlich entspannter zu sein als in all den Monaten zuvor. Dass sie sich nicht mehr um ihr Überleben sorgte, merkte er ihr an.

»Was?«, fragte sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

»Ich finde es nur schön, dich so zu sehen«, antwortete er schlicht.

Wie runzelte die Stirn. »Wie?«

»So lebendig und unbekümmert.«

Sie lachte auf und sah ihn warm an. »Und ich weiß, wem ich diesen Umstand zu verdanken habe.«

Loki wollte etwas erwidern, doch er hielt sich davon ab, als ein paar Asen zu ihnen stießen und ihnen Met aufdrängten. Er erkundigte sich freundlich nach ihrem Befinden und brachte seine Freude darüber zum Ausdruck, dass es ihnen gut ginge und dass sie hergekommen seien. Sie ließen sich relativ schnell abwimmeln, doch schon kamen die nächsten heran.

Eine Weile war der Gott damit beschäftigt, Dank entgegenzunehmen, zu verteilen und Interesse zu heucheln. Doch es war nötig, dass er Interesse zeigte und in gleichem Maße Verständnis und Dankbarkeit, damit niemand den Einfall haben könnte, er wäre kein würdiger König.

Alennia wich nicht von seiner Seite und zeigte sich ebenfalls sehr höflich. Sie strahlte gleichzeitig Erhabenheit und eine Spur von Unterwürfigkeit aus, ganz so als wäre es ihr eine unendliche Ehre, hier und in der Gesellschaft so großartiger Personen zu sein. Den ihr entgegengebrachten Dank nahm sie lächelnd an und hatte für jeden ein freundliches Wort.

Nach einer viel zu lange Zeit des Schmeichelns standen sie schließlich vor dem König und seiner Gemahlin. Noch bevor sie ein Wort wechseln konnten, traten auch Thor und seine Freunde hinzu.

»Ihr seht glücklich aus«, sagte Frigga zu ihnen.

»Das sind wir«, erwiderte Loki. »Nach allem, was heute geschehen ist, war dieser Ausklang des Tages nicht wahrscheinlich. Umso erfreulicher, dass es allen gut geht.« Er blickte zu Alennia.

»Was hast du vor, Esche?«, fragte Odin sanft. »Bleibst du bei unserem Sohn und hier auf Asgard?«

Loki hätte sich beinahe auf die Lippe gebissen. Das war die schwierige Frage, die sie noch nicht geklärt hatten. Gut, ihm würde es gefallen, sie auch in Zukunft in seiner Nähe zu wissen, doch er konnte nicht einschätzen, ob sie nicht andere Pläne hatte.

Alennia lächelte. »Oh, ich will mich nicht aufdrängen. Aber wie Ihr sicherlich wisst, liebe ich Euren Sohn inniglich und möchte nie wieder von seiner Seite weichen!«

Der Gott des Unheils war überrascht, wie warm und aufrichtig ihre Antwort klangen.

»Du bist uns mehr als willkommen!«, sagte Frigga und griff nach ihren Händen, hielt sie fest umschlossen. »Asgard wird dein Zuhause sein, wenn du es wünschst!«

»Ich danke Euch!«, sagte Alennia und verneigte sich.

Frigga ließ sie los und Thor trat zu der Esche.

»Du hast aus Loki wieder meinen Bruder gemacht«, sagte er breit lächelnd. »Und du hast uns gerettet. Ich begrüße es, dass du hier bleiben willst. Und ich hoffe, dich bald _Schwester_ nennen zu können.«

Loki funkelte ihn an.

Das war nun wirklich unangebracht!

Doch Thor ignorierte seinen tadelnden Blick und küsste grinsend Alennias Hand, die silberhell kicherte.

»Das habe nicht nur ich zu entscheiden!«, sagte sie.

Thor wandte sich an Loki und legte eine seiner Pranken auf dessen Schulter. »Nun, wenn du sie nicht festhältst, dann bist du einfältig!«

»Ich danke dir für diesen guten Rat, Bruder!«, sagte Loki sarkastisch lächelnd und legte seine Hand auf die des Donnergottes.

Während die beiden Brüder scherzten, trat Lady Sif zu Alennia.

»Ich möchte dir danken, dass du mich von den Toten zurückholtest«, meinte sie und verneigte sich.

»Heute war nicht der Tag, an dem auch nur ein Ase sein Leben verlieren sollte«, erwiderte Alennia, beugte sich dann jedoch näher zu der Kriegerin, sodass es nur Lokis geübtem Ohr möglich war, die Worte zu verstehen, die sie an Sif richtete: »Doch auch wenn ich nicht alle hätte retten können, so wärst du darunter gewesen, Lady Sif. Denn auch wenn du es bezweifeln magst, so bedeutest du – genauso wie die Tapferen Drei – Loki sehr viel.« Sie machte eine kurze Pause. »Er hat es nie gesagt und nicht gezeigt, doch er war verletzt, dass du ihm so viel Misstrauen entgegenbrachtest, auch wenn es durch seine Taten in der Vergangenheit gerechtfertigt war.«

Loki musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er Sifs Gesicht sah. Sie wirkte abgrundtief überrascht von dem soeben gehörten.

Alennia lächelte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor sie sich wieder nah zu Loki gesellte, der die Gelegenheit nutzte, ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: »Sieht so aus, als wäre ich hier nicht die einzige Silberzunge.«

Sie schmunzelte, bevor sie den Blick auf Odin richtete, der an sie herangetreten war und sich leise geräuspert hatte.

»Was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen, Allvater?«, fragte Alennia demütig.

Er blickte sie aus seinem einen Auge unergründlich an. »Wenn du in Asgard bleibst, würdest du deine unglaublichen Kräfte in den Dienst dieses Reiches stellen?«

»Vater!«, sagte Loki empört und auch Frigga schien verärgert: »Nun lass sie doch erst einmal wieder zu Kräften kommen! Zudem ist das kein angemessenes Thema für den heutigen Abend!«

Doch Alennia winkte ab. »Ich werde meine Kräfte zum Wohl dieser und der acht anderen Welten einsetzen. Ich werde sie vor ernsthaften Bedrohungen schützen und keine von ihnen angreifen. Aber bei allem gehörigen Respekt, ich werde meine Kräfte nicht in den Dienst einer Institution stellen, lasse mir nichts befehlen!« Sie blickte den Allvater ernst an. »Ich stehe auf der Seite des Lebens und werde dieses bewahren. Damit werdet Ihr Euch zufrieden geben müssen.«

Einen Moment schienen alle die Luft anzuhalten, wartend, wie Odin auf ihre Aussage reagieren würde. Er sah die Esche noch einen Moment an, dann wandte er sich an Loki.

»Du hast eine weise Wahl mit ihr getroffen«, sagte er und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er wieder zu Alennia sprach: »Ich verstehe, wieso dein Vater dich als Thronerbin auserkoren hat. Deine Antwort war die einer Königin.«

Die Esche blickte gerührt zu Boden. »Ich danke Euch, Allvater!«

»Und nun, lasst uns uns erneut dem Amüsement zuwenden!«, beschloss Odin zufrieden und ihre Wege trennten sich.

Als die Nacht fortschritt, wurde auch getanzt. Loki hatte dieser Vergnügung nie sonderlich viel abgewinnen können, doch er leistete keinen Widerstand, als Alennia ihn schmunzelnd auf die Tanzfläche zog.

»Verzaubern wir sie!«, murmelte sie und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

Wie er es schon häufiger erlebt hatte, entstand sofort zwischen ihnen ein tiefes Verständnis, etwas, das sie verband. In vollkommener Harmonie schwebten sie zu himmlischer Klängen über die Tanzfläche. Ihre Bewegungen waren anmutig, obwohl Loki sich noch immer nicht so ganz an seine alten, unverbesserten Fähigkeiten gewöhnt hatte und ungeschickt vorkam. Dennoch wünschte er sich, dass dieses berauschende Gefühl niemals enden würde. Ihr Tanz war ein Spiel aus leichten Berührungen, die sie einander beinahe entgleiten ließen und hoffnungsvoller Nähe.

Sie waren sich nicht bewusst, dass alle anderen Paare ihren Tanz unterbrochen hatten und sie mit offenem Mund und viel Faszination anstarrten. Die nahezu hypnotische Wirkung, die ihr Tanz gehabt haben musste, wurde ihnen erst bewusst, als die Musik verklang und sie zur Ruhe kamen.

Allmählich schienen die Asen aus dem Bann zu erwachen. Loki und Alennia verließen die Tanzfläche und genehmigten sich noch etwas zu trinken, beobachteten die nun das Parkett stürmenden Paare, bis sie erneut in Gespräche verwickelt wurden.


	14. Zuneigung

Loki war froh, als das Fest ein Ende fand. Es waren nur noch wenige Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang, als er mit Alennia zurück in seine Gemächer ging. Er freute sich darauf, nun wieder mit ihr allein reden zu können, denn er hatte noch einiges zu sagen, was er nicht in Gegenwart anderer Asen hatte sagen können.

So kam er sofort auf den Punkt, als sich die Tür seiner Gemächer hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. »Es tut mir leid!«

Alennia wandte sich zu ihm um. »Was tut dir leid?«

»Dass du nun gezwungen bist, hierzubleiben«, antwortete er. »Dass ich ihnen sagte, uns verbände eine tiefe Liebe, hat dich in eine Art Käfig der Lügen gebracht. Das tut mir aufrichtig leid.«

Die Esche lachte auf. »Das muss es nicht«, sagte sie. »Ich verdanke dir mein Leben.« Sie blickte ihn traurig an. »Als ich heute erwachte und merkte, dass ich gerettet war, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich nie zuvor weiter als bis zu diesem Punkt gedacht habe. Ich hatte mich nie gefragt, was ich tun würde, nachdem ich geheilt wäre. Schließlich habe ich keine Heimat mehr, keine Familie, keine Freunde. Keinen Ort, an den ich zurückkehren könnte.« Alennia lächelte. »Es war keine Lüge, dass ich gerne in Asgard bleiben würde. Und außerdem wirst du nicht bestreiten können, dass uns etwas verbindet.«

Loki erinnerte sich an den Tanz und wie sehr es ihn beruhigt hatte, als sie verkündet hatte, dass sie bleiben würde, wie gut er sich fühlte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, wie schrecklich es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie drohte in die Dunkelheit zu gleiten.

»Ja, ich bin gerne in deiner Nähe«, erwiderte er. »Dir kann ich mich zeigen, wie ich bin. Du verurteilst mich nicht, du hast es noch nie getan.«

Sie lächelte breiter und um ein vielfaches sanfter. »Ich kenne das Gefühl nicht, doch möglicherweise war es unabsichtlich doch keine Lüge, dass wir einander lieben.«

Der Gott des Unheils beobachtete, wie sie langsam auf ihn zu kam. In diesem Moment traf ihn ihre Vollkommenheit, ihre unbeschreibliche Schönheit wieder eiskalt. Ihre Augen funkelten wach und waren trotz der beachtlichen Mengen des Mets, die sie im Laufe des Abends zu sich genommen hatte, noch immer klar.

»Was meinst du?«, erkundigte sie sich leise, als sie bereits so dicht vor ihm stand, dass er die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging, schon beinahe fühlen konnte und ihr Atem ihn sanft am Kinn streifte.

Lächelnd hob er die Hand und legte sie an ihre Wange. Es war eine vorsichtige Berührung, doch die Zärtlichkeit, die ihr innewohnte, sagte mehr als eintausend Worte es vermocht hätten. Und Alennia verstand. Die Esche schloss die Augen, während sie sich in seine Handfläche schmiegte. Sie atmete tief ein, schien seinen Duft aufnehmen zu wollen.

Das war zu viel für den Gott des Unheils. Schnell, aber dennoch sacht, zog er Alennia in seine Arme und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem beinahe verzweifelten Kuss. Für einen Moment scheinbar überrascht, erlaubte die Esche seiner Zunge dann jedoch, in ihren Mund einzudringen und ihn zu erkunden. Dabei drängte sie sich näher an ihn, ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Kleidung und ihre Scham drückte sich gegen seinen Unterleib.

 

Alennia selbst war verwundert, wie sehr sie sich genau das gewünscht hatte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihr möglich sein könnte, jemanden zu finden, den sie lieben konnte – und der vielleicht sogar sie liebte. Und schon gar nicht hätte sie gedacht, dass sie ein derartiges Verlangen verspüren könnte.

Doch dem war so und sie wurde von den Empfindungen überflutet. Die Wärme seiner Lippen, die Hitze, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, alles an Loki zog sie unendlich stark an. Sie keuchte auf, als sie die Erektion des Gottes durch die zwei Schichten von Kleidung an ihrer Scham spürte und sich ein brennendes Ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkeln bemerkbar machte.

Sie summte melodisch in den Kuss hinein, doch in dem Ton lag unbeabsichtigt eine derartige Kraft, dass sowohl Alennias als auch Lokis Kleider augenblicklich zu Staub zerfielen.

Loki lachte leise auf, als er dies bemerkte.

»Wir hätten sie auch ausziehen können«, murmelte er.

»Ich weiß«, hauchte die Esche zurück. »Doch so bleibt mehr Zeit für den wesentlichen Teil.«

 

Wie um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, schmiegte sich Alennia wieder an ihn und Loki konnte ihre samtige Haut an der seinen spüren. Es war ihm unheimlich, wie sehr er diese Frau begehrte, solch starke Gefühle hatte er noch nie zuvor verspürt. Er schlang seine Arme um Alennia, hielt sie so fest er konnte und ließ sich mit ihr auf sein Bett sinken.

 

Alennia spreizte bereitwillig die Beine, ließ zu, dass der Gott sich zwischen sie legte. Ihr Blick traf den Lokis und sie schluckte, als sie ein Funkeln in seinen Augen sah, das sie zuvor noch nie darin wahrgenommen hatte. Dieser Blick, den er ihr schenkte, sandte einen neuen Schwall Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihre Schenkel und ein erregtes Ziehen in ihren Unterleib. Sie sehnte sich so sehr danach, Loki in sich zu spüren.

Als er dann endlich in sie stieß, war ihr Kopf für einen Moment leer. Ihre Empfindungen überwältigten sie einfach, die köstliche Dehnung in ihrem Innern, seine warme Haut auf der ihren. Sie stöhnte, bevor sie dann tat, was sie schon längst hätte tun sollen.

 

Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis Loki Alennias Magie fühlte. Die Esche wurde wieder wärmer, ihr Inneres glühte regelrecht. Es war beinahe an der Grenze des Erträglichen, doch der Gott des Unheils wollte alles. Er drang so weit in sie ein wie er konnte, genoss ihr leises, melodisches Aufstöhnen und legte sich dann vorsichtig auf sie.

Dann spürte er die Hitze in sich fließen, ausgehend von seiner Männlichkeit strömte sie in seinen Körper. Augenblicklich wurden seine Sinne wieder besser, was dazu führte, dass er Alennia nur noch intensiver spürte. Ihre weiche Haut, die erregten Kontraktionen ihrer inneren Muskeln, ihr heißer Atem der stoßweise über seine Wange strich und dort eine leichte Gänsehaut hinterließ. In gleichem Maße wie er wieder besser wurde, wuchs auch seine Erregung. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er in der Lage war, so viel zu empfinden, ohne dass es ihn zerriss. Von allem überwältigt, eroberte er die Lippen der Esche mit den seinen.

 

Er küsste sie, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde, und Alennia genoss es. Sie liebte es. Sie hatte ihn stärker gemacht, wieder mehr wie sich selbst, ihm das zurückgegeben, was sie ihm einst schenkte und worauf er verzichtete, um sie zu retten. Den Unterschied bemerkte sie sofort; nun waren seine Bewegungen wieder fließender, kraftvoller, schneller.

Und wie er sie ansah!

Sein Blick drang tief in ihr Innerstes und sandte eine Hitze durch ihren ganzen Körper, die sie nicht erklären konnte – Loki betrachtete sie, als wäre sie das unglaublichste, was er je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Allein dieses Feuer in seinen Augen brachte sie dem Höhepunkt so unheimlich nah. Sie krallte die Finger in das weiche Laken unter ihrem Rücken und zwang sich, am Rand der Klippe stehen zu bleiben. Alennia wollte den Gott noch länger genießen, wünschte sich, mit ihm gemeinsam zu kommen.

 

Loki musste sich eingestehen, dass er nie zuvor etwas schöneres zu Gesicht bekommen hatte als Alennia, die sich, in ihrer Erregung gefangen, unter ihm wand. Sie war der Inbegriff der Perfektion, sie hatte ihm alles und noch mehr geschenkt, hatte ihn aus dem Schatten geholt und in ein goldenes Licht gestellt.

Er stieß kraftvoller in sie und die Esche öffnete den Mund, ließ ein lautloses Stöhnen entweichen, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Lippe biss, die Augen öffnete und ihn direkt ansah.

Wenn sie wüsste, wie sehr ihn dieser Blick anmachte, wie heiß er in seine Lenden schoss!

Alennia schlang ihre Beine um ihn, legte die Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, verlangte nach einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Loki gewährte ihr diesen nur zu gerne, während sich seine Erregung weiter und weiter aufbaute. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich noch würde beherrschen können.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die dem Gott des Unheils jedoch noch viel zu kurz erschien, löste sich Alennia wieder. Ihr Blick huschte zwischen seinen Augen hin und her, während sie sich erneut auf die Lippe biss. Diese winzige Tat erregte ihn wieder ungemein, doch nichts – absolut nichts – hätte ihn auf die Wirkung, die ihre nächsten Worte auf ihn haben würden, vorbereiten können.

»Ich liebe dich!« Ihre Stimme war leise und viel rauer als er es von ihr gewohnt war, doch am meisten überraschte ihn das, was sie sagte.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er verstand, was sie von sich gegeben hatte, doch dann traf die Bedeutung ihrer Worte ihn härter als ein Schlag mit Mjölnir.

Sie liebte ihn?

Sie liebte ihn _wirklich_?

Diese Einsicht brachte ihn dem Höhepunkt nah, doch es war die Erkenntnis, dass er ebenso fühlte, die ihm unvermeidlich die Erlösung brachte. Mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß kam der Gott des Unheils tief in ihr und hörte, wie sie ihm mit einem lauten Keuchen folgte, spürte, wie ihre inneren Muskeln sich um seine Männlichkeit zusammenzogen, ihn tief in ihr hielten, als wollten sie immer mehr von ihm.

»Ich liebe dich auch!«, hauchte er.

 

Langsam nur gewann Alennia die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass das Liebesspiel derart intensiv sein konnte, dass es die Macht besaß, sie beinahe ihres Verstandes zu berauben. Doch neben der Lust spürte sie auch noch ein weiteres Gefühl; unendliches Glück.

Loki liebte sie auch!

Sie zweifelte nicht an den Worten, die sie während ihres Höhepunkts aus seinem Mund vernommen hatte. Und sie machten sie so glücklich, dass einzelne Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Loki besorgt, der schließlich noch nie gesehen hatte, wie sie weinte, und zog sich aus ihr zurück.

Alennia blickte ihn an. »Ich bin glücklich!«, gestand sie. »Zum ersten Mal seit Tausenden von Jahren bin ich wirklich wieder glücklich!«

Der Gott legte sich neben sie, sodass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter betten konnte.

»Ich bin auch glücklich«, murmelte er dann, während seine Finger über ihr Haar strichen. »Mehr als jemals zuvor.«

Die Esche lächelte. »Ich bin froh, dass wir einander getroffen haben!«

»Ich auch!«, seufzte Loki. »Und ich danke dir, dass du mich erneut verbessert hast!«

Das ließ Alennia leise auflachen. »Oh, ich tat es nicht für dich! Zumindest nicht nur!«

»Wie meinst du das?«

»Indem ich dich verbesserte, verlängerte ich ebenfalls dein Leben«, antwortete sie. »So wird uns mehr Zeit zusammen geschenkt!«

»Selbst ein Jahr mit dir wäre mir lieber als die asische Lebenszeit ohne dich!«, murmelte Loki und Alennias Inneres zog sich zusammen.

»Ich hoffe sehr, dass uns mehr gemeinsame Zeit vergönnt ist«, lächelte sie. »Doch nun sollten wir ruhen, zumindest für eine Weile. Der Tag war anstrengend.«

»Ja, du hast recht.«

Alennia lauschte dem Atmen Lokis, das immer ruhiger wurde. Bald war er eingeschlafen, doch so richtig zur Ruhe kam die Esche nicht.

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie und Loki noch viele Jahre zusammen leben würden.

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass ihnen das Glück vergönnt wäre.

Sie hoffte so sehr, dass sie keinen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht hatte...


	15. Happy End?

Als Loki erwachte, überkam ihn für einen kurzen Moment reine Panik.

War Alennia noch da?

Was wäre, wenn nicht?

Wenn er nur geträumt hatte und sie nicht gerettet worden war?

Doch diese Befürchtungen verflogen beinahe sofort wieder, als er das Gewicht auf seiner Schulter spürte und ihr unvergleichlicher Duft in seine Nase stieg. Er senkte den Blick und sah liebevoll auf dieses wunderbare Wesen herab.

Hätte ihm jemand vor ein paar Jahren gesagt, dass er einmal so glücklich sein würde wie jetzt, er hätte diese Person als Lügner bezeichnet. Vor Alennia hatte er bereits damit abgeschlossen gehabt, dass es für ihn so etwas wie ein glückliches Ende geben würde, dass er jemals Erfüllung finden könnte in einer Welt, in der er nirgendwo wirklich hin gehörte.

Doch dann war die Esche in sein Leben getreten, die ebenso wie er keinen wirklichen Platz in diesen neun Welten hatte, und zusammen hatten sie den Platz für sie beide gefunden. Und unwahrscheinlicherweise schien dieser für sie bestimmte Platz tatsächlich der Thron Asgards zu sein.

Loki erinnerte sich, dass er sich früher den Thron gewünscht hatte. Dann hatte er nur Thor gleich sein gewollt, wollte von seinem Vater genauso geliebt werden wie der Donnergott, dann hatte er einfach nur ein normaler Ase sein gewollt, kein Eisriese, kein gestohlenes Relikt.

Und nun ... er war zwar noch immer kein Ase, doch alles andere hatte sich verändert. Er war nun Thor gleich gestellt, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr wertgeschätzt, sein Vater schien nun bereit, Loki die Liebe entgegenzubringen, die er ihm so viele Jahre – wissentlich oder unabsichtlich – vorenthalten hatte, und der Gott des Unheils würde den Thron erhalten. Loki hatte nun alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte.

Und doch … es ehrte ihn, dass die neun Welten ihm zujubelten, ihn wertschätzen, dass seine Familie und … Freunde wieder zu ihm standen, dass er König werden würde, aber das einzige wirkliche Sehnen seines Herzens lag nun neben ihm.

Alennia.

Würde sie seine Königin werden?

In seinem Kopf hallten die Worte wider, mit denen sie ihm in der Nacht ihre Liebe gestanden hatte.

»Wieso lächelst du?«, hörte er plötzlich eine weiche Stimme.

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Alennia aufgewacht war. »Weil du hier bist.«

»Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?«, fragte sie interessiert.

Loki zuckte die Schultern.

»Ich würde dich niemals verlassen!«, hauchte sie und stemmte sich hoch, damit sie ihm richtig in die Augen sehen konnte. »Ich gehöre hierher!«

Loki zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

Hatte sie nur die geringste Ahnung, wie glücklich sie ihn machte?

 

Alennia genoss den Kuss, genoss jede Berührung Lokis.

Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie glücklich er sie machte?

Sie wünschte sich, für immer mit ihm hier zu liegen, küssend und nackt, doch sie erinnerte sich, dass Odin sie beide zu sich gebeten hatte.

»Was ist?«, fragte Loki, als sie den Kuss löste.

»Der Allvater erwartet uns«, antwortete sie. »Es macht einen besseren Eindruck, wenn wir ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen.«

»Ja, du hast recht.«

Loki stand auf und begab sich zu einem großen Schrank. Seine Kleider hatte niemand entsorgt, nicht in all den Jahren. Alennia fragte sich, wieso. Mehr als einmal war er für tot gehalten worden. Vielleicht hatte stets die Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr gesiegt oder seine Gemächer sollten die Erinnerung an den Königssohn von einst bewahren.

Die Esche betrachtete seinen Körper verzückt und befand es als außerordentlich schade, dass er diesen nun wieder mit den königlichen Kleidern verhüllte.

Nachdem er sich vollständig bekleidet hatte, wandte Loki sich zu ihr um. »So sehr ich deinen Anblick auch genieße«, meinte er, während sein Blick über ihre entblößten Brüste strich, »so solltest auch du dich ankleiden.«

»Ein Jammer.« Alennia lächelte, bevor sie an ihrem Körper ein wunderschönes Kleid entstehen ließ.

Bislang hatte sie immer reines Weiß getragen, die Farbe des Lichts, der Reinheit, des Bluts des Weltenbaums. Doch das Kleid, das nun entstand, schimmerte in einem dunklen grün mit Verzierungen aus purem Gold.

»Wunderschön«, sagte Loki und die Esche neigte den Kopf, deutete eine Verbeugung an.

»So lass uns nun den Allvater aufsuchen!«

Gemeinsam verließ das Paar die Gemächer und strebte den Thronsaal an. Der Palast schien noch zu schlafen, nur hier und dort waren bereits einzelne Bedienstete unterwegs, alle anderen ruhten, erholten sich von dem ausladenden Fest des gestrigen Abends.

Jedoch zählte der Allvater nicht zu ihnen. Wie Alennia und Loki sehen konnten, sowie sie den Thronsaal betraten, war Odin bereits auf den Beinen und erwartete sie. Sofort glitt Alennia wieder in eine tiefe Verbeugung, doch Loki blieb stehen, begegnete seinem Adoptivvater auf Augenhöhe. Natürlich wäre dies Alennia ebenfalls gestattet gewesen, doch sie hielt es für klüger, auch weiterhin Demut und großen Respekt zu zeigen, zumindest so lange, bis ein wenig vergessen werden würde, dass sie eine ganze Armee alleine vernichtet hatte.

»Erhebe dich, Alennia!«, sagte Odin sofort und die Esche tat wie geheißen.

»Du wolltest uns sprechen, Vater?«, kam Loki auf den Punkt.

Der Herrscher nickte. »Ich wollte mit dir gerne über deine Krönung sprechen.«

»Meine Krönung?« Das überraschte Loki etwas.

Natürlich war er sich bewusst gewesen, dass es irgendwann dazu käme, nachdem er als Thronfolger verkündet worden war, doch er hätte erwartet, dass dieses Gespräch erst in einigen Jahren auf ihn zukommen würde.

Odin lächelte milde. »Ja.«

»Bist du denn des Herrschens schon müde?«, fragte der Gott des Unheils.

»Ich war bereits vor Jahren bereit, diese Bürde an einen Nachfolger abzugeben«, erinnerte ihn Odin. »Und nun habe ich endlich das Gefühl, den richtigen gefunden zu haben.«

»Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich!« Loki verneigte sich.

»Alennia«, wandte sich Odin an die Esche.

»Ja, Allvater?«

Der König lächelte sie an. »Würdest du meinen Sohn und mich für einen Moment alleine lassen?«

»Natürlich!« Sie verneigte sich und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes aus dem Thronsaal.

Was Odin wohl von Loki wollte?

Sie würde es erfahren.

Alennia verließ die Palastgebäude und wanderte im Licht der Sonne durch die Höfe.

Es war immer noch so unfassbar, dass sie lebte!

Und dass sie noch weiter leben würde.

Und dass sie dieses Leben mit Loki verbringen könnte.

Sie lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie, als sie ihn wieder verbessert hatte, ihm auch eine höhere Lebenserwartung geschenkt hatte, sodass sie noch Jahrtausende zusammen haben würden.

»Du wirkst glücklich«, vernahm sie eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Frigga auf sich zukommen.

»Das bin ich«, bestätigte sie. »Es ist erfreulich, dass die ganze Geschichte ein derart gutes Ende genommen hat. Und Euch danke ich dafür, dass Ihr meine Rettung erwirkt habt.«

»Ich hatte Vertrauen«, meinte die Königin. »Und dir sei Dank dafür, dass du mich zu meiner Familie zurückgebracht hast.«

»Ihr wart Euer ganzes Leben lang eine wundervolle Person – sowohl als Königin als auch als Mutter«, sagte Alennia. »Zudem seid Ihr dem Mann, den ich liebe, unendlich wichtig. Euer Tod war nicht gerecht. Das alles war mehr als genug Grund für mich, meine letzten Kraftreserven zu opfern, um Euch zu Eurer Familie zurückzubringen.«

»Loki hat wirklich Glück, dass er dich getroffen hat.« Frigga legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. »Du hast das Licht, das in ihm fast erloschen war, wieder entzündet.«

»Ich danke Euch, meine Königin.« Die Esche verneigte sich. »Doch auch er rettete mich. Er gab mir einen Grund, mein Leben weiterhin wertzuschätzen.« Sie drehte den Kopf und sah zum Palast. »Was der Allvater wohl mit ihm besprechen will?«

Die Königin lachte. »Ach, meine Liebe, wir wissen doch wohl beide, worum es geht!« Sie sah Alennia warm an. »Und ich hoffe sehr, dass du zu einem Teil unserer Familie wirst.«

»Ich danke Euch!«, entgegnete diese geschmeichelt.

»Mutter!«, hörten die beiden Frauen auf einmal die Stimme eines Mannes, den sie beide liebten, in ihrem Rücken.

Frigga drehte sich lächelnd um. »Loki, mein lieber Sohn!«

»Guten Morgen, Mutter«, sagte der Gott sanft und ließ zu, dass die Königin ihn umarmte. Dann löste er sich und blickte abwechselnd von Frigga zu Alennia. »Was besprecht ihr beide?«

»Keine wichtigen Dinge«, antwortete die Asin. »Nur ein wenig Geplauder am Morgen.«

»So ist es«, bestätigte Alennia lächelnd, bevor sie zu Loki trat und sich an ihn schmiegte.

Frigga schmunzelte. »Ich lasse euch dann mal wieder alleine.«

Die Esche wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite war, bevor sie zu Sprechen anhob: »Was wollte der Allvater von dir? Deine Mutter vermutet, dass es um unsere gemeinsame Zukunft ging.«

Loki lachte und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. »Da vermutet sie ganz richtig«, meinte er. »Odin fragte mich noch einmal, ob ich dich wirklich lieben würde. Zudem wollte er mir mitteilen, dass er dich sehr schätzt und froh wäre, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen. Als Königin.«

»Und was willst du?«, fragte Alennia leise.

»Ich dachte, das hätte ich deutlich gemacht«, antwortete Loki. »Ich möchte keinen Tag mehr von dir getrennt leben müssen. Ich will dich auf ewig bei mir haben.« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Selbstverständlich nur, wenn es auch deinem Wunsch entspricht.«

Sie sah zu ihm auf und war überrascht, als sie in seinem Antlitz einen Hauch von Sorge entdeckte.

»Wieso zweifelst du?«, hauchte sie. »Wieso zweifelst du an meinen Gefühlen? Oder meinen Worten?« Sie fasste seinen Kopf mit ihren Händen und zwang ihn dazu, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. »Ich liebe dich, Loki, und ich will auch nie wieder von deiner Seite weichen! Ich lüge nicht!«

Sie genoss den Wechsel von Sorge zu wahrem Glück in seiner Miene. »Wirst du also bleiben?«, erkundigte er sich.

»Ja, natürlich.«

»Und … wärst du gewillt, meine Gemahlin und später auch Königin zu werden?«, fragte er zögerlich weiter.

Nun machte Alennias Herz wirklich einen Satz, obwohl sie das niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie hatte es eigentlich immer für eine lächerliche, menschliche oder stark übertriebene Reaktion gehalten, dass einem das Herz zu hüpfen begann, wenn man einen Heiratsantrag von der Person empfing, die man wirklich liebte. Und nun stiegen ihr sogar Tränen in die Augen...

»Ja«, schluchzte sie fast. »Ja, natürlich!«

Das Strahlen, dass seine Züge nun eroberte, war mehr, als sie sich jemals erträumt haben könnte. Sie schlang die Arm um ihn küsste ihn.

Das war richtig!

Genau so musste es sein!

 

Loki fiel ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen. Denn trotz aller Bekundungen ihrer Zuneigung hatte er Zweifel gehabt, ob sie es wirklich ernst meinte. Damit, dass sie in Asgard bleiben wollte, damit, dass sie bei _ihm_ bleiben wollte.

Natürlich war es nicht so, dass er ihr nicht trauen würde.

Nein.

Sie hatte nur so viel von einem Traum, der zu schön war, um wahr sein zu können, an sich, als dass es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, zu glauben, dass sie sich wirklich und endgültig für ihn entschieden hätte.

Doch nun hatte sie sogar zugesagt, seine Frau zu werden. Und das sogar mit einer Begeisterung, mit einer Freude, die beinahe greifbar war.

 _Ja_. Mit diesem einen Wort hatte sie sämtliche seiner Zweifel ausgeräumt. Es war viel weniger gewesen als sie sonst gesagt hatte, doch dieses kleine Wort in diesem Zusammenhang, hatte ihn mehr von ihrer Liebe überzeugt als alles zuvor.

Und als sich nun ihre Lippen auf seine legten, konnte er nicht fassen, was für ein Glück ihm zuteil wurde.

Das konnte doch eigentlich alles gar nicht passieren, oder?

Er küsste sie so lange, bis sein verbesserter Körper wieder dringend Luft benötigte.

»Du bist so wundervoll!«, murmelte er.

Alennia lachte leise auf. »Das gleiche wollte ich auch gerade sagen.« Sie drängte sich weiter an den Gott des Unheils, ließ ihn sie ganz nah bei sich halten. »Willst du es dem König und der Königin sagen?«

Loki schwieg für einen Moment. Der Allvater hatte ihm, als sie vorhin unter vier Augen gesprochen hatten, nicht nur mitgeteilt, dass er diese Entwicklung sehr begrüßen würde, sondern auch, dass er den Thron gerne noch in diesem Mondzyklus an ihn übergeben wollte.

Nun blieb für den Gott die Frage, ob er Alennia schon ehelichen sollte, bevor er König wurde oder erst danach.

Und wenn er sich für danach entschied, sollte er es jetzt schon ankündigen?

»Was bewegt dich?«, fragte die Esche, der sein Zögern aufgefallen war.

Mit leisen Worten teilte Loki seine Überlegungen mit ihr. Er konnte nicht anders, er wollte ihr nichts verschweigen, sie nicht belügen, da er genau wusste, dass sie es andersherum auch niemals tun würde.

»Lass es uns doch deiner Familie verkünden«, schlug Alennia vor. »Denn sowie ich sie einschätze, wird uns die Entscheidung, ob wir vor deiner Krönung oder danach den Bund eingehen, dann schnell abgenommen werden.« Sie küsste ihn. »Mir ist es vollkommen gleich, wann ich offiziell die deine werde. Ich bin es schon und nur darauf kommt es an. Ich würde dich sofort ehelichen oder auch erst in einhundert Jahren!«

»Ich liebe dich!«, gab Loki nur zurück. »Mehr als alles andere, mehr als mein Leben!«

Das Lächeln der Esche wurde noch strahlender als es zuvor bereits gewesen war. »Du _bist_ mein Leben! Ohne dich werde ich nie wieder sein können!« Sie fing seine Lippen erneut in einem Kuss. »Doch nun, komm, lass uns deine Familie suchen!«

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle gefunden hatten, da sowohl die Königin als auch Thor bei Odin im Thronsaal verweilten.

»Was besprecht ihr?«, fragte Loki, da die drei in ein Gespräch vertieft schienen.

»Ich teilte Vater nur mit, dass ich vorhabe, nach Midgard zu reisen, um meinen Freunden zu berichten, dass die Gefahr, die von Thanos ausging, nun gebannt ist«, antwortete Thor.

»Warte damit noch einen Augenblick, Bruder!«, meinte Loki und sah in die Runde. »Alennia und ich würden gerne eine Ankündigung machen, obwohl sie für alle vermutlich nicht sonderlich überraschend kommen dürfte.« Er blickte die Esche an, deren Augen ihm aufmunternd zublitzten. »Wir haben beschlossen, den Bund der Ehe einzugehen«, teilte er dadurch bestärkt mit.

Frigga schlug die Hände vor den Mund und schien sich nicht ganz sicher darüber, ob sie weinen oder vor Freude in die Luft gehen sollte. Sie entschied sich schließlich dafür, auf den Gott und die Esche zuzustürmen und sie beide auf einmal in die Arme zu schließen.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch!«, murmelte sie, bevor sie an Loki gewandt hinzufügte: »Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Sohn!«

Dann ließ sie die beiden los, die sofort von Thor in eine feste Umarmung gezogen wurden.

»Wie ich sehe, hast du also auf meinen Rat gehört und willst sie nicht mehr gehen lassen«, grinste der Donnergott. »Eine weise Entscheidung, Loki!«

»Danke«, murmelte dieser und sah schließlich zu Odin.

Der König hatte sich von seinem Thron erhoben und war die Stufen zu den anderen hinuntergestiegen. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als würde er keine große Reaktion zeigen wollen, doch dann war er mit ein paar schnellen Schritten bei seinem Adoptivsohn und schloss ihn, ebenso wie die anderen Mitglieder der königlichen Familie es getan hatten, in die Arme.

Alennia konnte sehen, dass Odins, nicht von der Augenklappe verdecktes, Auge in Freundentränen schwamm.

Es war so schön, zu sehen, wie sehr sich Frigga, Odin und Thor freuten, dass Loki endlich sein Gegenstück gefunden hatte. Und noch viel mehr freute sich Alennia, weil _sie_ dieses Gegenstück war.

»Habt ihr euch schon überlegt, wann ihr den Bund schließen wollt?«, erkundigte sich Odin.

Loki und die Esche schüttelten simultan den Kopf.

»Ich würde euch raten, noch eine Weile zu warten«, meinte Frigga zum Erstaunen aller. »Schließlich muss eure Hochzeit prunkvoll werden. Darauf bestehe ich. Und das wären mit der Krönung zwei weitere prunkvolle Feste in diesem Mondlauf. Das erachte ich als zu viel.«

Odin nickte. »Wie immer bringt meine Königin die besten Argumente hervor.« Er lächelte sanft, während er sich von Frigga an das Paar wandte. »Seid ihr damit einverstanden, zu warten, bis etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist?«

»Natürlich«, sagte Loki sofort, der, ebenso wie Alennia, froh war, dass ihnen die Entscheidung wirklich abgenommen worden war.

Schließlich hatten sie noch so viel Zeit.

Jahrhunderte, Jahrtausende.

Da spielte es keine Rolle.

»Thor«, sprach Loki dann seinen Adoptivbruder an. »Dürfte ich mit dir zur Erde kommen? Und Alennia auch? Wir möchten uns den Regierenden dort vorstellen. Schließlich dürften es nicht alle unterstützen, dass ich die Krone von Asgard erben werde, und so möchten wir versuchen, die Zweifel etwas zu zerstreuen.«

»Natürlich, das würde mich sehr freuen«, sagte Thor sofort und grinste breit. »Wollen wir uns sofort auf den Weg machen oder hättet ihr beide gerne noch etwas Zeit für euch?«

Alennia merkte genau, wie zweideutig diese Worte klangen, doch sie beschloss, nicht zu sehr darauf einzugehen. »Wir würden uns dir sofort anschließen. Schließlich werden wir noch mehr als genug Nächte der Zweisamkeit genießen können.«

»Nun denn, lasst uns aufbrechen!« Thor klatschte in die Hände, bevor er Mjölnir wieder aufnahm und sich zum Abschied vor seinen Eltern verneigte.

Alennia und Loki taten es ihm gleich und folgten dem Donnergott dann. Die Hand der Esche lag in der Lokis und dort würde sie auch bleiben.

Niemals wollte sie eine andere Hand halten, niemals einen anderen ansehen.

Und er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte auch nur sie.

Ihr Blick begegnete dem des Gottes, _ihres_ Gottes des Unheils, und sie tauschten ein verliebtes Lächeln.

Ja, es war eindeutig, Loki war glücklich. Und Alennia war es auch.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass es so enden würde.

Doch das hatte es.

Und endlich war alles gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung der Autorin:  
> „Jede Geschichte hat ein Happy End, man muss nur entscheiden, wo man aufhört, zu erzählen.“  
> Getreu diesem Motto kann ich verraten, dass das letzte Kapitel (das nach diesem noch kommen wird) kein erfreuliches Ende nehmen wird.   
> Aus diesem Grund haben alle, die sich ein gutes Ende für Loki und Alennia wünschen, die Erlaubnis, an dieser Stelle die Geschichte als beendet zu sehen und das letzte Kapitel entweder komplett zu ignorieren oder es als Alternative anzusehen.  
> Dementsprechend verabschiede ich mich hier von allen, die aussteigen wollen, und bedanke mich ganz herzlich dafür, dass ihr bis hierhin die Geschichte verfolgt habt! Vielen lieben Dank!  
> Und alle, die wissen möchten, wie diese Fanfiktion sich wieder in den Canon des Marvel Cinematic Universes einfügen wird, werde ich freudig im nächsten Kapitel erwarten.  
> Die besten Grüße!  
> Amber


	16. Ende oder Anfang?

Die Avengers beeilten sich, zum Konferenzraum zu gelangen, als F.R.I.D.A.Y. ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass drei Besucher aus Asgard dort auf sie warten würden.

Drei.

Thor, was nichts ungewöhnliches war, Loki, womit man auch hätte rechnen können, nach dessen offensichtlichem Wandel, und eine junge Frau.

Auf diese waren die Helden gespannt. Es konnte sich nicht um Thors Mutter handeln, da diese wohl nicht als jung bezeichnet werden konnte. Jane Foster, die noch eine Weile bei Dr. Selvig geblieben war, um mit ihm zusammen seine neuesten Forschungen durchzugehen, hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass es sich möglicherweise um Lady Sif handeln könnte. Doch auch da blieb die Frage, wieso Thor sie mit zur Erde bringen sollte.

Als sie jedoch im Konferenzraum ankamen, war auf den ersten Blick klar, dass es sich nicht um Lady Sif handelte, die alle ja in der Schlacht gegen Argamon kennengelernt hatten.

Die junge Frau, die neben Loki stand, war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Steve Rogers erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass, wenn er einen Lexikoneintrag zum Thema _Schönheit_ schreiben müsste, er ihr Bild darunter setzen würde.

Thor begrüßte seine Freunde herzlich, doch Loki und die Frau blieben vorerst stumm. Erst, als sich alle Helden und wichtigen Mitarbeiter aus der Facility – inklusive Nicholas Fury, Agent Coulson und Agent Hill – eingefunden hatten, ergriff Loki das Wort.

»Ich grüße euch«, sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. »Es gibt einige Neuigkeiten aus den neun Welten, die euch mitzuteilen uns hierher geführt hat.« Er nickte dem Donnergott zu.

»Meine Freunde!«, übernahm dieser strahlend. »Es freut mich ungemein, euch mitteilen zu können, dass weder von Thanos noch von Argamon in Zukunft eine Gefahr ausgehen wird!«

»Wie das?«, erkundigte sich Tony überrascht.

»Nun, das haben wir Alennia zu verdanken.« Thor deutete auf die Frau neben Loki, die verlegen den Blick senkte. »Sie vernichtete Argamon und Thanos.«

»Wie das?«, wiederholte sich Tony.

So sah die Kleine überhaupt nicht aus.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie das fertiggebracht haben?

»Nun, Alennia stammt nicht aus einer der Neun Welten«, versuchte sich Thor an einer Erklärung. »Sie ist eine Esche. Die Eschen leben im Weltenbaum und sind sehr mächtig, können diesen jedoch normalerweise nicht verlassen. Alennia kam vor vielen tausend Jahren in unser Universum. Ihre Magie war in der Lage, Thanos und Argamon zu vernichten.«

Das sorgte erst einmal für Staunen unter den Avengers.

Eschen?

Das klang doch eigentlich sehr unwahrscheinlich – trotz allem, was sie in den letzten Jahren über das Universum gelernt hatten.

Aber wenn das wahr war, was Thor soeben gesagt hatte, dann waren sie jetzt alle sicher. Wenn Thanos und Argamon nicht mehr waren, würden in nächster Zukunft keine intergalaktischen Probleme mehr auf die Erde zukommen.

»Eine Sache verstehe ich noch nicht so ganz«, sagte Nick Fury nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Er musterte Loki und Alennia. »Aus welchem Grund seid ihr hier?«

Loki nickte. »Du meinst, weil Thor auch alleine die guten Nachrichten hätte überbringen können?«

»In etwa«, stimmte Fury zu.

»Nun«, begann der Gott des Unheils. »Es ist eine erwiesene Tatsache, dass diese Welt und ich keinen guten Start hatten. Ich spiele selbstverständlich auf die Chitauri-Invasion an. Doch da es sich nun so entwickelt hat, dass unser Vater nun wirklich den Thron Asgards an mich übergeben wird, und ich auf eine gute und starke Partnerschaft zwischen unseren Welten hoffe, wollten wir euch bitten, uns dabei zu unterstützen, zu den Regierungen Midgards Kontakt aufzunehmen, damit Alennia und ich uns vorstellen können und versuchen, einen Grundstein für ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu legen.«

»Wieso Alennia und du?«, fragte Natasha verwirrt. »Was hat sie damit zu tun?«

»Sie ist meine Braut und somit zukünftige Königin von Asgard«, antwortete Loki ruhig.

»Bitte, was?«, platzte es aus Rhodey heraus.

Nicht wenige der Avengers reagierten ähnlich überrascht – beziehungsweise schockiert – über diese Neuigkeit.

Loki war _verlobt_?

Er konnte _lieben_?

Er hatte eine Frau gefunden, die _ihn_ lieben konnte?

Steve fühlte sich nicht als einziger überfordert.

»Und ihr wollt jetzt...«, versuchte Fury wieder einen Anfang zu finden.

»Wir wünschen, uns bei den Regierenden dieser Welt vorzustellen und ihnen die Angst vor einer Herrschaft Lokis über Asgard zu nehmen«, sprach die Esche. »Seid gewiss, dass wir nur das beste für die neun Welten und alle darin lebenden Wesen wollen.«

»Wie sieht es aus, Director Fury«, mischte Thor, der die Reaktionen seiner Freunde amüsiert beobachtet hatte, sich ein, »wärst du bereit, den Wunsch meines Bruders zu erfüllen und Kontakt herzustellen?«

»Ich werde die Vereinten Nationen kontaktieren«, nickte Fury nach einem Moment des stummen Nachdenkens.

»Soooo«, begann Tony nach einem Moment des Schweigens, in dem Fury den Raum verlassen hatte. »Also wollt ihr sagen, dass jetzt im Universum wirklich alles Hakuna Matata ist?«

»Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit meinst«, sagte Loki. » _Keine Sorgen_? Es gibt noch jede Menge Sorgen in den Welten.«

»Du kannst Suaheli?«, wunderte sich Bruce Banner.

»Wir verstehen jede Sprache der Menschen«, antwortete der Gott des Unheils und es klang nicht einmal herablassend.

»Also ich glaube, Tony wollte damit fragen, ob keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr für die Erde besteht«, erklärte Captain America.

»Nein, es besteht keine«, sagte Thor bestimmt.

»Toll!« Clint Barton klatschte in die Hände. »Dann kann ich endlich wieder nach Hause und wieder etwas Zeit mit meinen Kindern verbringen.«

»Wie geht es Lila und Cooper?«, erkundigte sich Loki höflich.

»Du weißt, dass Clint Kinder hat?«, rief Thor überrascht.

Der Bogenschütze verdrehte die Augen. »Der war in meinem Kopf und weiß vermutlich mehr über mich als ihr.« Er funkelte den Gott an.

»Ich kann nicht mehr tun als mich zu entschuldigen«, meinte dieser mit einem über alle Maßen samtigen Ton in der Stimme. »Es war falsch.«

»Ja, das war es«, knurrte Clint. »Schön, dass du das einsiehst.«

»Und wie geht es nun deiner Familie?«

»Gut. Wir haben Zuwachs bekommen«, gab Hawkeye zurück und in seiner Stimme schwang Stolz mit.

»Das freut mich«, lächelte Loki.

In diesem Moment ließ eine gewaltige Erschütterung das ganze Anwesen beben. Die Avengers hatten Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und die Decken bekamen besorgniserregende Risse. Zeitgleich drang ein dumpfes Donnergrollen, das entfernt an eine Mischung zwischen dem Knurren eines Hundes und dem Brüllen eines Tigers erinnerte, durch die Wände.

Dann war der Moment vorbei, doch die Helden und Götter standen und knieten noch immer erstarrt herum.

»Was zur Hölle war das?«, keuchte Sam Wilson und sah in ebenso beunruhigte wie ratlose Gesichter.

Nun, alle waren ratlos bis auf eines.

Alennia.

Im Gesicht der Esche spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen, bevor sie die zitternden Hände vor den Mund schlug.

»Nein!«, hauchte sie.

»Was ist los?«, fragte der Gott des Unheils seine Verlobte sofort. »Was war das?«

Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Es tut mir leid!«

»Was? Was tut dir leid?«, fragte Thor.

Alennia blickte den Donnergott traurig an. »Dass die neun Welten untergehen werden.«

 

»Was?«, fragte Sam Wilson verwirrt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. »Warum sollten sie das tun? Was war das?«

»Nidhöggr«, hauchte die Esche und schlug die Augen nieder.

Loki runzelte die Stirn. »Der Drache aus den Legenden, der am Fuß des Weltenbaums liegt und dessen Wurzeln beschädigt? Willst du damit sagen, er existiert wirklich?«

Die Esche nickte.

»Könnte uns mal bitte jemand aufklären?«, fragte Tony Stark ungehalten, der es hasste, etwas nicht zu verstehen.

Die junge Verlobte Lokis wandte sich wieder an alle.

»Ich habe einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht«, gestand sie mit zitternder Stimme. »Nidhöggr ist nicht wie die anderen Wesen in diesem Universum. Jene existieren entweder im Weltenbaum – so wie wir alle – oder im Inneren des Weltenbaums – wie die Eschen. Der Drache dagegen, und das weiß niemand, besteht in beiden Ebenen der Existenz. Möglicherweise wird er deshalb für eine Legende gehalten. Aber real ist er und er bedrohte seit jeher die Existenz Yggdrasils, den er zu zerstören vermag. Seit unzähligen Jahren bekämpfen die Eschen ihn im Innern des Weltenbaums. Es ist die Aufgabe von tausenden meines Volks, stetig für Nidhöggr zu singen und ihn so in einem Zustand des Halbschlafs zu halten, in dem er zwar an den Wurzeln Yggdrasils nagt, jedoch ansonsten keine Gefahr für die Welten darstellt.«

Diese Informationen mussten bei den Anwesenden erst einmal sacken. Alennia schien das zu wissen und machte eine Pause.

»Aber … was für einen Fehler sollst du gemacht haben?«, fragte Thor schließlich.

Die junge Frau blickte hilflos zu Loki, bevor sie die Augen schloss und weitersprach: »In dem Moment, in dem ich die noch in mir verbliebene Magie der Eschen einsetzte und Thanos und dessen Armee vernichtete, hallte mein Gesang durch den ganzen Weltenbaum, wurde über seine Zweige geleitet – und hat offenbar Nidhöggr aufgeweckt.« Alennia verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. »Ich wusste, dass dieses Risiko bestünde, wenn die Magie der Eschen, die nicht hierher gehört, in den neun Welten eingesetzt werden würde. Deshalb tat ich es auch nicht zuvor. Ich hoffte, dass die Eschen im Innern Yggdrasils stark genug wären, den Drachen wieder zu beruhigen, doch es scheint, als hätten sie versagt.«

»Einen Augenblick«, mischte sich Steve ein. »Könnten wir uns dem Drachen nicht stellen?«

»Ja«, stimmte Rhodey zu. »Zusammen müssten wir ihn doch besiegen können.«

Es beruhigte die Avengers nicht, dass Alennia trocken auflachte.

»Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich«, meinte sie dann. »Ihr macht euch offenbar keine Vorstellungen von der Größe und Macht dieses Ungeheuers.«

»Wieso? Wie groß ist er denn?«, fragte Wanda zögerlich.

»Wenn es ihm gelungen ist, den kompletten Weltenbaum zum Erzittern zu bringen, muss er gigantisch sein«, teilte Vision seine Berechnungen mit. »Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er deutlich größer als die Erde wäre. Liege ich damit richtig?«

Größer als die Erde?

Das konnte sich Bruce nicht einmal vorstellen.

Besorgt sah er zu Alennia, die den Blick des Androiden ernst erwiderte.

»Ja«, sagte sie. »Womöglich vermag Nidhöggr es sogar, diese Welt mit einem Biss entzwei zu reißen.«

Auf diese Aussage folgte erst einmal eine geschockte Stille, in der erneut ein gewaltiges Beben durch das Gebäude und alle Anwesenden ging und die Risse in Boden, Decke und Wände sich weiter vertieften.

»Und was können wir tun?«, fragte Natasha angespannt.

 

Loki sah zu Alennia, die bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte.

»Nichts.«

»Das ist nicht wahr!«, hörte er dann die laute Stimme Thors und wandte sich zu diesem um. »Wir werden augenblicklich nach Asgard zurückkehren. Unser Vater ist sehr weise, gemeinsam mit Alennia werden wir einen Weg finden!«

Der Donnergott bedeutete seinen Mitreisenden, ihm zu folgen.

Loki legte einen Arm um seine Braut, die noch immer zitterte. Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie von der Idee Thors nicht überzeugt war.

»Du glaubst, es gibt keine Hoffnung?«, fragte er leise, während sie auf Heimdall warteten, der den Bifröst für sie öffnen musste.

Alennia schüttelte den Kopf. »Es tut mir leid!«, hauchte sie. »Es ist meine Schuld, dass die neun Welten vernichtet werden!«

Diesen Satz wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder. Sie sagte es, als sie auf Asgard eintrafen, das ebenfalls schon von den Bewegungen Nidhöggrs gezeichnet war, als sie in Begleitung Heimdalls zum Palast hasteten, als sie vor den König traten, der von Thor schnell aufgeklärt wurde.

»Was können wir tun?«, fragte Frigga, die besorgt den Neuigkeiten gelauscht hatte.

»Wir werden Nidhöggr nicht besiegen können«, bestätigte Odin die Worte der Esche. »Denn wenn er auch im Innern des Weltenbaums existiert, werden wir ihn nicht erreichen können.«

»Bekämpfen ihn die Eschen denn noch?«, fragte Lady Sif angespannt an Alennia gewandt.

Diese nickte. »Aber wenn sie verlieren, dann ist der Weltenbaum verloren. Denn nur die Eschen erhalten ihn am Leben.«

»Werden sie verlieren?«, hakte Odin nach.

Alennia nickte. »Sie sind seinem Zorn nicht gewachsen. Um ihn zu beruhigen, müssten sie eine Kraft entfesseln, die die neun Welten ebenso vernichten würde, wie Nidhöggr es täte. Momentan werden sie versuchen, ihn ein wenig aufzuhalten.«

»Könnten wir nicht so viele wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen?«, brachte Hogun seine Idee vor. »Dass wir den Weltenbaum verlassen, Zuflucht auf Xandar oder einem anderen Ort außerhalb?«

»Wie viele würden wir auf diese Weise schon retten können?«, fragte Fandral ungehalten. »Tausende? Zehntausende? Es geht um Billionen von Leben.« Der Krieger wandte sich an die Esche. »Kannst du nicht irgendwas machen? Du hast ihn doch auch geweckt!«

»Rede nicht so mit meiner Braut!«, fuhr Loki ihn an.

»Wir werden alle sterben wegen ihr!«, erinnerte Fandral an die Tatsachen.

»Wir wären alle schon längst tot ohne sie!«, stand Thor für seine künftige Schwester ein.

Diese griff sich plötzlich an die Brust und stöhnte auf.

Sofort war Loki bei ihr und stützte sie.

»Ich habe es gespürt«, murmelte Alennia mit rauer Stimme. »Meine Schwester... sie ist tot. Nidhöggr hat gewonnen. Die Eschen sterben.«

Wie um ihrer Worte zu bestätigen, ging ein Beben, um ein Vielfaches schlimmer als alle vorherigen und von einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen begleitet, durch den Weltenbaum. Teile der Decke des Thronsaals stürzten herab und alle Anwesenden flohen aus diesem so schnell sie konnten.

Vor dem Palast blieben sie stehen, stumm vor Schrecken.

Nach einer Weile ergriff Heimdall das Wort. »Sieben der neun Welten sind bereits gefallen«, hauchte der Wächter. »Ich sehe den Drachen. Es verlangt ihn nach Asgard!«

Loki schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

Das war nun also das Ende?

Es würde ihm kein weiterer Tag mit Alennia vergönnt sein?

Wieso verfolgte das Unglück ihn?

War er verflucht?

Er suchte den Blickkontakt mit der Frau, die er liebte. Es überraschte ihn, zu sehen, dass sie nicht entsetzt wie die anderen im Angesicht ihres baldigen Endes schien.

Nein.

Alennia wirkte traurig.

Ganz so, als hätte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen, die sie unglücklich machte.

Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass dem so war.

Er bemerkte, wie sich die Sonne verdunkelte, wie der Schatten des großen Drachen das Licht verschluckte. Er hörte, wie seine Freunde, seine Familie, alle Asen aufgrund des Anblicks, den Nidhöggr bot, vor Entsetzen aufschrien, hörte das donnernde Brüllen der Bestie.

Wahrscheinlich war er der einzige, der den Drachen nicht ansah, der ihre Vernichtung nicht erblickte.

Aber Augen hatte er im Moment nur für Alennia, die ihn betrübt anblickte, eine Hand an seine Wange legte und sagte: »Ich werde dich ein letztes Mal retten. Es tut mir leid! Leb wohl!«

Er wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, doch es war etwas, was sie beide trennen würde.

Sie würde sich doch nicht etwa selbst opfern?!

Nein!

Das durfte sie nicht!

Loki wollte noch etwas sagen, als er bereits vernahm, wie Alennia zu singen begann. Ihre Stimme drang in sein Inneres, wurde lauter und lauter, allumfassend – und plötzlich fiel er in weiße Leere.

 

Alennia merkte, dass Loki ihr noch etwas sagen wollte, was sie von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen sollte. Er kannte sie zu gut, um zu missverstehen, was ihre Worte bedeuteten.

Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihn angehört. Nur zu gerne hätte sie ihn noch ein letztes Mal geküsst, doch ihre Zeit lief davon. Sowie Nidhöggr Asgard verschlänge, wäre es zu spät.

Sie hatte schon auf Midgard gewusst, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit geben würde, den Untergang der neun Welten zu verhindern.

Doch sie hatte sich davor gescheut. Zum einen, weil sie Loki nicht verlieren wollte, zum anderen, weil ihr die Kraft gefehlt hatte.

Aber nachdem die Eschen gefallen waren, hatte sie deren Anwesenheit gespürt. Da Yggdrasil von Nidhöggr zerstört wurde, gelangten die Seelen aller Eschen nun in die neun Welten. Alennia spürte ihre Kraft, die ihre eigene für wenige Augenblicke noch mehren würde und ihr dieses Kunststück, das gegen sämtliche Regeln dieses Universums verstieß, ermöglichen würde.

Und so begann sie zu singen, sah ein letztes Mal das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie liebte, bevor die Welt in Licht versank.

 

Als das Licht wieder abnahm, stand Alennia im Thronsaal Asgards. Direkt vor ihr erhob sich die Rückseite des Throns.

»Wäre ich stolz auf den Mann, der mein Sohn geworden ist, könnte ich selbst das nicht sagen, denn es spräche damit nur mein Herz«, vernahm sie die Stimme Odins. »Geh, mein Sohn!«

Sie hörte wie sich Schritte entfernten.

Thor ging.

In wenigen Augenblicken würde Odin zu Loki werden.

Alennia wusste das, denn sie hatte diesen Moment schon einmal miterlebt, vor so langer Zeit.

Nur dass dies nun die Gegenwart war.

Die drei Jahre danach hatten noch nicht stattgefunden.

Ja, es war ihr gelungen, die Zeit zurückzudrehen.

Zurück bis zu dem Punkt, der das Ende des Weltenbaums eingeläutet hatte.

Ihrer Begegnung mit Loki nach der Konvergenz.

Sie trug wieder die Gestalt und die Kleider einer Dienstmagd, doch die Alennia, die darin steckte, war eine andere. Sie erinnerte sich an alles, was geschehen war, an die Liebe, das Glück, die Vernichtung.

Nur, dass es nie geschehen war.

Würde sie nun vor den Thron treten, Loki würde seine Liebe nicht wiedererkennen. Nicht einmal, wenn sie ihre natürliche Gestalt annähme. Denn Loki hatte sich noch nicht in sie verliebt.

Alles, woran die Esche sich erinnerte, war eine Möglichkeit für eine Zukunft.

Sie hörte Thor sich immer weiter entfernen.

Gleich könnte sie sich Loki offenbaren.

Dann könnte sie erneut versuchen, sein Herz zu gewinnen.

Aber etwas hielt sie zurück.

Ja, sie könnte wieder mit ihm glücklich sein.

Sie konnte jedoch nicht sicher sagen, dass die Zukunft dieses Mal nicht wieder genauso enden würde. Es war möglich, dass sie die Vernichtung des Weltenbaums würde verhindern können, doch die Magie hatte sie eigentlich zu dem Zeitpunkt gesandt, an dem das Ende begonnen hatte. Somit könnte sie es nicht verhindern.

Oder doch?

Alennia wusste es nicht.

Sie wusste nur, dass sie Loki nicht noch einmal verlieren könnte.

Dazu wäre sie nicht stark genug.

Also kehrte sie dem Thron den Rücken, verbarg sich und verließ stumme Tränen vergießend den Palast, während sie im Rücken die Stimme des Mannes hörte, den sie auf ewig lieben würde – oder zumindest so lange, bis die Dunkelheit sie holte.

»Ich danke dir, Bruder!«

 

_**Ende** _


End file.
